The Laws of Inheritance: Postscript
by hushedhands
Summary: A collection of scenes over the weeks and months following the bonus epilogue of 'The Laws of Inheritance'.
1. Bring Your Heir to Work Day

"Ah, ah, ah." Maxon's voice cooed. "I know you much prefer nudity, but you really must wear _something_ when going in to the office in the morning. That shall be your very, _very_ first lesson, my heir baby."

Addy gurgled contentedly in response, limbs still waving helplessly around her.

America inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of baby powder and Maxon's soap, and then opened her eyes. She was lying on her side facing Maxon's side of the bed, which was empty except for the one and a half week old baby laying on her special blanket, being forced by her father into wearing a very cute little onesie. America propped her head up on her hand and smiled.

"Good morning, my love." Maxon said, grinning. "I hope we didn't wake you."

"I like being woken by you two. What are you up to, today?"

"It's 'Bring Your Heir to Work' Day." Maxon informed her. "I'm going to start teaching Addy the ropes, getting her ready to take over for me."

"You don't want to let her turn eleven _days_ old before you start training her?" America asked, amused.

"Nah. The sooner, the better." Maxon grinned.

"Maxon, you _don't_ have to take her today."

"I want to. Kenna's off, you're still narrowing down the pool of nanny applicants, and I want you to have a little time to yourself. It's been a long ten days, and we promised Dr. Ashlar that we'd take care of you, didn't we, Addy?" He consulted the baby, who squirmed her reply. "So, my love, sleep in, take a long bath, eat a leisurely brunch, and then we'll trade off and you can take our baby bird for the afternoon. It's gorgeous weather outside for winter, I recommend a stroll through the gardens."

America bit her lip as she studied the expressions on her two favorite faces. Maxon looked determined and cheerful, and Addy was making her bird face. "She's hungry, at least let me feed her and bring her to you."

"I still have the bottle you made me yesterday afternoon. Honestly, America, you were up four times to feed her last night, you didn't let me take a single turn." he almost seemed to pout about this.

"You're going back to work full-time, Maxon, you need to be rested. It's for the good of the Kingdom. I still have two weeks before I'm full-time again."

"Yes, that was Dr. Ashlar's recommendation, with the intention that you use your time off to _rest_."

America stretched under the blankets and frowned thoughtfully. Addy began to complain about her lack of breakfast, making the fussy sounds that preceded an outright fit.

"Come on, America." Maxon implored, " _Please_ let me take Addy to work today? We'll have so much fun!" He scooped Addy up from the bed and cuddled her to his suit-clad chest.

America relented at the adorable sight in front of her. Maybe Addy's cuteness would be enough to soften Jepsen a little, maybe convince him to give a little on the negotiations for the first draft of next year's budget. "Fine. But if she gets to be too much, or she throws a fit, or _anything_ , I want you to send for me."

"We promise." Maxon kissed Addy's head, now sprouting tufts of soft, pale red hair, and began making soothing noises to keep her calm while he fetched and warmed her bottle. "Come, Adrienne, you can eat as we make our way to the first floor. That's called _efficiency_ , little love, and efficiency is _very_ important in our job."

America giggled, Addy grumbled, and Maxon nodded sagely, "Oh, I know, it would be nice to be able to take our time about things, but we are very busy people, Addy, and efficiency is how we keep this country on track. Sometimes that means eating on our way to the office, I'm afraid. Come, it's not so bad, I'll show you." and with that, he and Addy left the bedroom and made their way through the family room to the nursery to pick up a chilled bottle of milk from the tiny refrigerator in the corner. Maxon quickly popped it in the bottle warmer, danced with Addy until it was ready, and then they both proceed to their very first daddy/daughter day at the office.

* * *

In her first week of life, Adrienne had proven to be quite the arm baby. As long as she was being held, she was mostly complacent. America theorized that Adrienne took after Maxon, if Amberly's letter about Maxon's temperament as a baby was any indication. Either way, Maxon had no trouble feeding a bottle to Addy on their walk to the first floor. She sucked happily away, wide, dark eyes trained on Maxon's face. The walk from Maxon's bedroom to his office was the perfect amount of time for Adrienne to finish off her little, newborn sized bottle, and then coo contentedly in Maxon's arms.

It was a different kind of journey from the third floor to his office, now that Maxon was toting a diaper bag and baby girl, but it was infinitely less lonely. He found that he wasn't agonizing over the future as he used to do on his walk to the office, nor worrying about the past. Now, he was calm and at-ease, and obsessed with his baby. His precious, precious daughter.

A guard named Richter bowed and opened the door to Maxon's quiet, vacant office, and Maxon entered with confidence. This was that rare part of the morning before any advisers showed up, before the chaos began, when Maxon could sit and center himself.

He sank down into his desk chair, pulled out a soft, terrycloth towel from the diaper bag, and laid Addy across it on his legs. Magda had taught him this trick somewhere around Addy's third day. It was brilliant. With her lying on his legs, all he had to do was tap her back with one hand while he began sorting through the documents awaiting his perusal. There was one mild spit-up incident, but the towel absorbed it all as it was supposed to, and Maxon pressed kisses to Addy's content little head the rest of the time, as he finished updating himself on the relevant world events and statistics for the day.

Addy yawned widely, just as there was a knock at the door and Stavros appeared. For a moment, Maxon's top adviser just blinked. Then his serious, professional face split into a wide, goofy grin, "Your Highness! Aren't you a little young to be assisting your father at the office?" he said, in a silly voice.

"Not at all, Stavros." Maxon grinned, tilting Addy slightly so that Stavros could peer happily down at her little face. "I'm starting her young, that's all."

"I'll say, sir."

"There might be something in the laws about child working conditions, but there's nothing about _baby_ working conditions, so we can work her as hard as we desire. However, her mother is coming for her around lunchtime, so we'd better not do anything too rash or the Princess will be telling on us."

"That would be grim, indeed, sir. I shudder to make an enemy of your queen."

"Me, too, Stavros. Me, too." Maxon said, gravely.

While Stavros summarized the information Maxon would need to know going into his meetings for the the day, Maxon cuddled Addy, occasionally bouncing her in his arms. At one point, he passed her to Stavros, who was more than eager to hold the little heir. Stavros was still cooing and making absurd faces when the other advisers arrived to begin the preliminary budget discussions, but no one laughed or teased him. Several junior advisers even joined in. Adrienne already had this council, the youngest members of which would likely serve her when she became Queen in twenty-or-so years, wrapped around her tiny, little fingers.

"Your Majesty, I'd like to start with some fresh information on the situation in the Kingdom of Romania, as it is rapidly developing."

"I see." Maxon said, nodding and laying Addy across his lap so that her head was near his knees and her feet were near his stomach. He rubbed her tummy gently and bounced her on his legs while he sat behind his desk.

He remembered that the Romanians had been intensely insulted by the German Federation nearly two months ago, when the German Federation was unable to uphold their end of a trade deal due to the difficult economic circumstances they'd been facing. Since then, it had been one minor insult after another swapped back and forth between the two countries, who shared borders and tensions regarding emigration and immigration among many cultural and religious differences. "Something has developed? Stavros didn't mention anything in my briefing this morning, and I didn't see anything in my materials." Maxon gestured to the papers that, earlier, he'd read through to prepare himself.

"No, sir, there was a development in the last half hour." One of the junior advisers volunteered.

This caught Stavros' attention, for Stavros did not at all like being out-of-the-loop. "Go on."

"It is currently 6:30 in the evening in the Kingdom of Romania, and it gets dark there early this time of year. At sunset, we received reports of major troop movement in the western portion of Budapest."

"Major troop movement, what does that mean?" Maxon asked. "How much is 'major'?"

Maxon's chief military adviser, General Corpus replied, "Your Majesty, we were informed of three infantry divisions, two armored divisions, and several tanks. Approximately 3,000 troops, sir."

"Where are they headed?" Maxon asked, baffled.

"There are no direct pathways to any major cities within the German Federation from the Kingdom of Romania still in-tact," Corpus replied. "But the units have taken off on what looks like the skeleton of what once was a major thoroughfare between Budapest and Vienna."

Stavros swore and Maxon scowled, "That's one of the German Federation's largest cities, and you're telling me the Kingdom of Romania is pointing 3,000 guns at it?"

"Something like that, sir." Corpus nodded, soberly.

"It's a show of force." Stavros shook his head. "It's posturing, they won't attack. They want to scare the German Federation, show that they won't be trifled with. No one wants a large-scale ground war right now, least of all the Romanians. It isn't in their best interests."

Maxon sighed, letting Addy wrap her fist around his finger. "Alright. Who is our ambassador to the Kingdom of Romania? We need to get him on the phone immediately."

A wave of awkwardness rippled through the room and then Stavros cleared his throat, "Ah… Your Majesty… we don't have an ambassador to the Kingdom of Romania anymore."

Maxon blinked. "What? Why not?"

"We… never replaced the last one, who retired."

"Why not?" Maxon repeated.

"We… just didn't get around to it, sir, we were focused on New Asia."

Maxon frowned down at the baby in his lap, who blinked right back up at him curiously, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "You're telling me that the Romanian troops are moving toward a sovereign German border and we don't have anyone over there who can tell us why it's actually happening? We're just supposed to sit over here and guess? We can't let a full-scale ground war break out on German soil, it would send _our_ economy into a tailspin, not to mention England, Italy, and the Federal Empire of Russia!"

"A ground war really isn't the threat that's on the table, sir." Corpus objected, respectfully. "They've moved these troops as a show of force, Adviser Stavros is correct. _But_ the Kingdom of Romania has a powerful arsenal, sir, they've had hydrogen bombs for several decades now. We don't have the deproliferation deals with them that we have with other civilized nations."

"Why not? And you'd better not say—"

"We just haven't gotten around to it, yet—"

"Son of a—"

"We've been busy, your Majesty, we've spent hundreds of years focusing our attention on New Asia, other elements of our foreign policy are still in their infancy due to neglect." Corpus defended.

Maxon frowned. "So the real threat on the table is a nuclear detonation in Vienna? Is the bomb within range?"

"Not yet. If it's with the troops, it won't be in range until they reach the half-way point between Budapest and Vienna, somewhere around the city of Gyor."

"When will that happen?"

"Sometime in the next twelve hours, sir."

"And do they have the bomb?"

"We don't know."

"So this could just be a show—"

"Maybe." Stavros interjected.

Maxon traced Adrienne's cheek delicately with his thumb as he considered this news. "Alright, Addy. This is the kind of problem we'd better take care of _before_ Mommy gets here for lunch."

Addy gurgled her agreement.

* * *

While Maxon and his team awaited confirmation that the military movement in the Kingdom of Romania was just a drill, he telephoned other world leaders and made sure that they were aware of the situation. Most of them were, and thanked him for looking out for them, and congratulated him on his new baby.

He and Addy had time for a quick diaper change, and a few seconds of snuggling in the bathroom, before it was time to review the tax rate and make sure it was still working for the royal treasury _and_ for the people. Addy gurgled while Maxon discussed the possibility of allowing tax collection monthly instead of yearly, as it was an unnecessary burden on many people to pay a lump sum at the end of the year. While Addy had her mid-morning milk snack, Maxon commissioned a team to explore the logistics of such an initiative.

Then Maxon received a call from the Chancellor of the German Federation, informing him that the King of Romania had been in contact and was making veiled threats, and if there was an attack on German citizens by the Romanian military, the German Federation would _have_ to treat it as an act of war and respond in kind.

Addy was laid out on her blanket, on a clear patch of Maxon's desk. She couldn't roll over or move, but she still liked to kick her arms and legs like she had in America's stomach. As he looked down at his squirming baby girl, Maxon had to seriously consider how far he could let the Romanians go on like this when war would be an economic threat to Illéan citizens. An economic crash would have a dramatic impact, not just on his reign, but even on Addy's reign as the Kingdom, then technically a _Queen_ dom, struggled to recover.

"That's it." Maxon frowned, shaking his head. "We need to have a summit."

"Sir?" Stavros asked, surprised. Maxon still had the phone to his ear, the Chancellor on the other end.

"The major leaders of the world need to sit down in one room and talk, face to face, it's been too long. Illéa will host, it won't cost you a dime, Chancellor."

The woman on the other end of the line paused, considering. "If you can convince King Borko to attend, then I will be there as well."

That was easier said than done. It took a long phone conversation with the King of Romania to convince him to bunker down his troops and fly to Illéa for a chat with other major world leaders, and even longer to get the King of Romania on the phone in the first place. Maxon and King Borko agreed that the beginning of January would be the best time for such a summit, and Maxon thanked him for being so 'reasonable' and calling off his troops until after the meeting.

Stavros bowed to Maxon, tickled Addy on the cheek, and then hurried off to begin preliminary preparations for the emergency summit.

Maxon sighed, alone again, and carried his baby over to the couch, relaxing into it and nestling her close under his chin. "You were so good today, baby girl. I'll bet you learned a lot, too, didn't you?"

Addy yawned.

"Yeah, it's tiring work, but you'll get used to it." Maxon encouraged. "Soon you'll be ready to take over for Daddy, and Daddy will go on a long beach trip with Mommy to celebrate."

"I like the sound of that." America's voice cooed. Maxon looked up and found his wife leaning against the doorway, watching them with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Hello, Love. You look well-rested."

"I am, thanks to you."

"You had a nice morning, then?"

"Wonderful. I took a nap, had brunch with Marlee, had a long, hot bath, and then played some piano."

Maxon smiled, "I'm sorry I missed that. I haven't heard you play the piano in ages."

"I'll play for you anytime we get the chance." America promised.

"Good." Maxon grinned.

"So, how was your morning?" America crossed over and joined them on the sofa. With a little baby shuffling, Maxon was able to wrap an arm around America and embrace both of his girls at the same time.

"Hectic. I'm certainly glad I didn't try to wait until tomorrow to return to work."

"I'm sorry. Was Addy too much?"

"Addy was the absolute least of my worries, Love, our baby bird was an absolute _angel_."

"She didn't cry?"

"She didn't even fuss, really." Maxon said. "I'm very impressed by our little desk baby."

"What?"

"She took a nap right there, in the middle of my desk." Maxon nodded over to where the baby blanket was still laid out. "I don't think we ought to tell her that she was napping in the same place where she was conceived."

"No, she might not like that." America agreed.

"Little desk baby, in every way." Maxon grinned again.

"Okay, you're not allowed to call her that in front of other people."

"I wouldn't! She's a royal princess, Ames, I have _some_ respect." Maxon feigned dramatically, and America giggled.

Maxon gently lowered Addy so that America could take her, and America pressed several kisses to Addy's tiny, chubby face. "She gets more perfect every day. I know that seems impossible, but it's true." America sighed, happily.

"It makes perfect sense to me. She's your daughter after all, and you are the most amazing woman in the world."

"Should we go to lunch?"

"Yes, I worked up quite the appetite." Maxon nodded. "You had a relaxing morning, though?"

"Very relaxing, thank you." America said.

"Good. I want to do that sometimes; I know you'll be taking Addy to work with you quite a lot and I want to take her sometimes, too."

"You definitely should. I think it will help her when she's Queen, too, to know that she grew up in this room and has fond memories of you here and that she's comfortable here in a way you haven't been because of the different way your father trained you."

Maxon scoffed, "Oh, it was different alright."

"Hey." America sense they were in treacherous territory, talking about Clarkson right now. "I love you a lot."

Maxon smiled and nodded, wiping his father out of his mind. "I love you a lot, too. And I also just called an emergency summit of world leaders to Illéa, set for the beginning of January, so—"

"What?" America sat upright and Addy squawked at the sudden, jarring movement.

"I know it's sudden—"

"Maxon!"

"It's an _emergency_ , Ames, and I know you can handle it. You have a strong, smart team working with you in the form of your Queen's Council and you are an unstoppable force when you put your mind to something."

"But Maxon—" America softened, still objecting.

"I know you're meant to be on maternity leave, and it's not my intention that this should end your convalescence, but I need your help on this, Love. It's a bad situation right now, over in the Kingdom of Romania."

This sobered America. "…Since when?"

Maxon chuckled, darkly. "I suppose since 9:00 this morning." he sighed heavily. "At any rate, if you want, I can ask Eoan to host. I'm sure the Queen of England is more than capable—"

"No!" America balked at the mention of her arch rival. Well, to call Waverly her arch rival really wasn't fair, Waverly was a kind, generous, beautiful person, a commoner like America had been, who had been chosen by a Prince to become her country's next queen. But Waverly was virtually flawless in personality and physicality, and America was constantly being compared to her in the media, in one way or another, so America liked to think of it as a great rivalry. "I can handle it."

Maxon smiled, having anticipate this reaction to his mentioning Queen Waverly. "Alright then, Love, if you're sure."

"I'm sure." America said, darkly. "I'll host this summit. I'll host this summit so well, everyone in the world will think 'Oh, wow, Queen America is such a great hostess, we should always have summits with her and we should love her and she's beautiful, and let's give her flowers and chocolates…'"

"That's what they'll say?" Maxon was laughing at the soft, high pitched voice she'd used as the voice of 'everyone in the world'.

"Mhmm." America nodded and stood, shifting Adrienne in her arms. "Come on, your Royal Husbandness, lunch is waiting for us."

Maxon took the hand she offered and stood up, stretching. "Thank you for making me laugh, Ames." he said, genuinely. He'd had a brutal morning, even with his sweet daughter to keep him company. It was not nothing that America had been able to make him smile so readily after all of that. He treasured her company above all others, cherished that ability she had to ease his burden. He knew he'd be lost without her, or at the very least, miserable.

America nodded and kissed his cheek. "Clown Queen, at your service."

Maxon laughed again, and then opened the door, content to follow just a half of a step behind his wife the whole way down to the dining room. He considered it the best view in the Palace, able to watch her lavish their daughter with affection and attention but still close enough to laugh with her when Addy made a silly face. Most of all, he was right there when America reached down and slipped her free hand in his, lacing their fingers and stroking his thumb with her own.

Despite the challenges, Maxon had his partner with him; his co-captain. When they worked together, they could do anything, even avert a major war on the other side of the ocean. He loved this woman more than reason, and he had her by his side, so, all things considered, it was a _very_ good first morning back at work.


	2. Special Bread

Sometimes America wondered if she'd ever enjoy Christmas again.

As a child, winter had been the low point of the year. The house was cold, there was never enough money for food, and the world was literally darker, with fewer hours of daylight to paint and read sheet music by. But when Christmas came along, there was a boon to business. Like a life raft to cling to until warmer weather arrived, personalized paintings as gifts were always in high demand and there was never more work for musicians than when the upper castes started hosting their Christmas parties. All of this money meant some food, some warmth, and something for the Singers to busy themselves with. No more huddling around in the cold, waiting for work to appear as their meal sizes steadily shrank.

All of this was not even to mention Christmas itself, when Shalom Singer never failed to make much of little. Shalom and Magda couldn't afford to buy much in the way of toys for their five children, but the gifts that the Singer kids woke up to on Christmas morning were always personal, full of love, and unique.

One year, Shalom had hand-painted five breathtaking glass butterfly clips for May's hair. Money couldn't buy the loving detail, the time and attention that went into them. That same year, Gerad had been given an enormous poster made out of the good paper. Thick, hearty, and covered in gorgeously rendered diagrams of his favorite insects, made with love from Dad. Kota was the only one who never seemed to appreciate these types of gifts, he wanted top-of-the-line art supplies and name brand clothing to bolster his elite image, he didn't care two cents for the wood carving knife, painstakingly sharpened with detailed design hand-wrought into the handle.

As for America, her favorite gift was the one Shalom had never quite finished. The painting that hung in baby Adrienne's nursery, depicting a beautiful, mature, benevolent Queen America before an adoring public, sketched and painted long before America was crowned Queen. It was a physical reminder of how much faith Shalom had had in America, that he'd believed in her future so much. It was the sweetest of farewells, given that America had never actually gotten to tell him goodbye.

Even after four years, Christmas was still ruined for her. The pain had been so strong and stark, it had written over every other happy memory America had connected to the holiday. She could remember enjoying the holiday, looking forward to the traditions and celebrations and the time with her family, but she couldn't actually feel it anymore. Now, the same traditions and celebrations made her feel practically morose.

Maxon always did a wonderful job of cheering her up and distracting her in the days leading up to Christmas, and more particularly Christmas eve. Not to mention, there was always work in the Palace to keep her busy and to keep her mind off of the death of her father. Usually she had to organize the Christmas Ball, but this year May and Kenna were working with Marlee and Silvia to take care of the details while America remained, except for the coordination of Maxon's emergency international summit, on maternity leave.

This didn't mean that America spent her days lounging around, however. Newborn baby Addy kept America plenty busy and plenty distracted, which was a very good thing. The fact that it was actually going to be Christmas eve and actually going to be the anniversary of her father's death didn't really hit America until the she woke up the morning of.

Maxon had taken the four AM shift with Addy, feeding and rocking her, so America woke up to a sunny morning and a swooping sensation in her stomach. She'd been dreading this day in the back of her mind all year.

Adrienne's cry pierced through the small speaker on Maxon's nightstand.

"I'll go." America's voice came out sounding gravelly and tired.

"Thank you, Love." Was what Maxon tried to say. The side of his face was smushed into his pillow, so it really sounded more like, 'Fane-Oooh-Wuh', but America understood perfectly.

"Is it breakfast time already?" America murmured soothingly as she stumbled into Adrienne's nursery. "Are you trying to tell me that your father and I have overslept?"

Addy cried, inconsolable.

"You're just like me. You get cranky when you're hungry." America giggled, then yawned, then swept Adrienne into an embrace. "You know you'll catch more flies with honey, baby bird. You should try asking nicely for your breakfast."

Addy was not amused.

America settled them both into Amberly's rocking chair, adjusted a pillow under the arm supporting Adrienne for optimal comfort, and then moved Addy into position for suckling.

The silence was immediate. America sighed, reveling in it, and closed her eyes. "You know Aunt Mary and Aunt Paige aren't even coming in today. They have the holiday off to spend with friends and loved ones. What would you do if I took the holiday off of being your personal milk factory?" America asked. Addy clamped down a little too hard in her eagerness for sustenance, and America winced, taking that pain as Adrienne's response to the question. "You're a total tyrant, do you know that? You're going to have all of Illéa completely subjugated, making milk and milk products for you day in and day out. You'll turn us into an entirely dairy-based economy. I can see it now."

Addy made a sound of complete satisfaction as she gulped down and America sighed, "You could be a little more diplomatic about it all, Addy. You can't just storm onto the set of the _Report_ and announce in front of the entire world that you're doing away with every job that isn't milk-related." she lectured.

Addy's doe eyes, still holding steady at a dark grey color, locked on America's ice blue gaze and America melted. "Oh, have it your way. Do whatever you like, Adrienne, but don't come complaining to me when you have a revolt on your hands because your citizens are tired of cheese and ice cream and chocolate milk and what am I saying? That will never happen. Cheese and ice cream and chocolate milk are the best things in the world. Perhaps you truly are a great visionary, Birdy, under-appreciated by your own mother. _Ouch_. That was too hard, Adrienne."

Addy didn't particularly seem to care.

"Anyway, what will you do for the people who are allergic to dairy, you little milk dictator? What of them?" America paused, hearing her own voice coming from the doorway. She looked up. Maxon was leaning against the doorframe leading to the nursery, a goofy grin on his face. In his hand, he held the little speaker that usually sat on his nightstand.

"You forgot to turn off your end, Love." Maxon's expression radiated warmth.

"Oh. Oops." America was still getting the hang of the little devices, still amazed that such things even existed. Like the electronic communicators that guards used throughout the Palace, but especially designed for babies and parents. It seemed an absurd luxury at first, though now it had proved its value time and again. More than once America's mind had been set at ease, just by being able to hear Addy's steady, deep breaths coming through the speaker at all hours of the night.

Maxon was still grinning like a fool at the two of them, but he sauntered over and clicked off the little speaker attached to Adrienne's crib. "That was quite the lecture for such a small baby, so early in the morning, and on Christmas Eve no less."

"No, she's nearly two weeks old now. She's got to learn sometime." America joked. "I am sorry that we disturbed you, Maxon. I'll remember to click the silly thing off next time."

"I really liked it, Ames." Maxon reassured her. "It was the best way to wake up this morning; 'the Ames and Addy radio show'. I'd wager Gavril himself could learn a few lessons from you two."

America smiled and allowed her head to loll back onto the padded chair. "I learned it all from you, actually. The way you used to conspire with her when she was still in my belly."

"Ah, yes." Maxon chuckled, kneeling before America and gently brushing Addy's soft red hair with his thumb. "My little action movie baby."

The truth was, Maxon had lost his taste for action movies recently, not that he and America had had a ton of time to go downstairs and watch movies. While they were both on leave, they did take Addy once. America was expecting a fight from the King and his firstborn, but Maxon didn't even suggest the latest action film. He was more than happy to watch as much of the comedy as they could get through before the exhaustion became too much and all three of them fell asleep in the plush seats.

America suspected his new attitude had a lot to do with the K bombing. Watching a staged explosion just wasn't as thrilling as it used to be, now that he'd lived through the real thing. America studied Maxon's face as he studied Addy's, and Addy peered up at America.

Finally, Maxon exhaled and stood. "I'm going to shave and get ready for breakfast, then I'll take Birdy while you get dressed."

"Perfect." America said, then wiggled a finger at him so he knew to come closer to her. He leant down and she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Good morning."

Maxon grinned, kissed her more thoroughly, and replied, "Good morning to you, my wife."

"She's nearly finished, you should hurry along." America reluctantly reminded him. She knew that they could have continued trading kisses and 'good morning's well into the afternoon (they'd done it before), but their family would miss them at breakfast (and lunch, and maybe even dinner).

Addy had a full tummy and was cooing contentedly, lying across America's lap as America patted her little back with one hand and pumped a bottle for Maxon to use next time with the other. Maxon reappeared, fully dressed, and seemed to marvel at the sight of America's multitasking for a moment, before snapping back into action and swooping in to finish burping the princess.

Feeling much lighter and more comfortable in the chest area, it didn't take long for America to dress for the day. She slipped on a pair of comfortable, stretchy grey jeans that Mary had sewn with extra support for America's shrinking little tummy; then one of Maxon's favorite pale blue sweaters. He said that he liked it when she stole this shirt from him more than any of his others, because this one brought out her eyes. America also suspected it had something to do with the dip of the v-neck that fell just so on her swollen cleavage.

She tossed her hair up into a messy bun, concealed the slight shadows under her eyes that came from being a new mother with pale skin, glossed up her lips, slipped on a pair of grey flats, and rejoined her family.

"Look how beautiful Mommy is, Adrienne." Maxon beamed as he finished up a quick diaper change. "Let's take her down to the kitchen and show her off, shall we?"

"Daddy's joking, Addy, he knows that Mommy is not a trophy to be shown."

"But Mommy was Daddy's prize, once upon a time." Maxon amended.

"Addy, darling, you might have to take over for Daddy sooner than expected. It appears his memory is faltering. That, or he's lost his mind."

Maxon laughed, "Alright." he conceded, but America continued.

"Daddy was looking for a _wife_ , not a prize when he found Mommy. He wanted a _partner_ , not a blue ribbon."

"As always, your mother is right, little love." Maxon grinned, and he and America worked together to get Addy into a warm little red dress with big white buttons on it that made her look just like a baby doll. "There. Now our princess is ready for her first ever Christmas Eve."

* * *

America and Maxon were the last ones down to the kitchens that morning, which wasn't surprising, since they'd had to get Addy comfortable before leaving the third floor.

Since it was Christmas, Maxon and America had agreed to work with the smallest possible staff to keep the Palace running and safe. This meant that they'd given their kitchen staff, including the chefs, the morning off. The staff would have to come in for the ball that evening, but at least they'd get the morning to finish preparing for the holiday with their families and friends. Some of them still had shopping, cleaning, and cooking to do for their own personal festivities.

Magda and Astra had volunteered to take over breakfast duty, and the Singers, Schreaves, and Orders' would be eating down in the kitchens.

"Good morning." Maxon called out cheerfully, opening the door for America and Addy to pass through.

Gerad and James were seated on stools next to an island where Magda stood slicing bread. Astra was sat on the surface of the island, focused intently on mixing the large, silver bowl in her crossed lap with the enormous wooden spoon in her tiny hand.

Kenna and May were laying dishes around the island, having determined that this would be the optimal place to eat breakfast.

"Good morning!" Kenna and May called at the same time.

There was a quick race to get to America's side. Kenna and May hurriedly set down their bounty of plates, cups, and forks, but James had the advantage, as his hands had already been empty, and he was the first to arrive at America's side. Therefore, he was the one to claim first holding rights for Adrienne.

He carefully supported her little head with his hand, bringing her upright against his broad chest. "Hello, little one. Uncle James is here, so your day is about to become much more fun." He pressed a kiss to Addy's red hair and danced her across the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" America asked her sisters, still smiling at James' display of affection.

"No, we've got everything under control." May assured her.

Maxon snaked an arm around America's waist. "How about you, Magda?"

"Astra and I are doing just fine. I suggest the two of you pull up a couple of stools and enjoy the cooking show." Magda smiled up at them.

America complied, slipping away from Maxon's grasp while Maxon moved closer to the island to greet his beloved pumpkin head with a kiss. "What are you making us for breakfast, Astra?" Maxon asked, pecking Astra's cheek. Astra continued to frown down into the bowl, hyper-focused.

"We… are…" Astra trailed off.

"Go ahead, sweetheart, what did Gramma call it?" Kenna encouraged, as she continued to lay forks, spoons, and knives.

"Um, it's a special thing, Mackin, only for Christmas Eve."

"What is it?" Maxon grinned. America sat the two stools she'd scavenged next to the one Gerad was sitting in. She slipped in next to her brother and caught Maxon's eye with a wink.

"This is called… um, Gramma Shannon's Christmas Cinnamon Special Bread Thing."

Magda laughed so hard, she choked and had to cough to clear her throat again. Wiping a tear of laughter away, she clarified, " _Grandpa Shalom's_ special cinnamon bread _recipe_ , that we only make for Christmas."

Maxon laughed, too, now that he knew how off Astra's interpretation had been. He perched on the stool next to America's, and Astra considered the mixture she was making before blinking up at Magda. "That's what this is called, Gramma?"

"Yes."

"That's too long of a name."

"What should we call it instead?"

Astra shrugged, "Special bread."

"Alright, my lovely." Magda agreed, happily. "For today, we will call it 'special bread'. Now, I think your mix is just about done. It looks smooth and yummy, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Very yummy."

"Come, stand on this stepping stool and you can help me cover the bread slices in the cinnamon mixture."

Maxon touched his right elbow down to the far side of where America was resting her left arm. At this, America raised up that arm and locked hands with him, pressing a kiss to his knuckles before lowering their hands back down onto the surface before them.

"Your father's recipe?" Maxon asked America softly.

"Yeah. He invented it, didn't he, Mom?" America asked.

"I'm sure other variations of it exist, but he came up with this particular blend one Christmas morning shortly after Kenna was born. We wanted something warm and sweet on that cold winter morning, so he had a look at what was left in the pantry, which wasn't much, and this was what he came up with. We only had four slices of bread left, and not very fresh bread at that, but once he'd added the cinnamon mixture and toasted it all in the oven, we thought we had a Christmas feast." Magda smiled fondly. "Here, Astra, let me show you how to keep from spilling it all over the counter like that…"

Maxon squeezed America's hand gently. He knew this was the hardest part of Christmas for her, all of the memories and stories of Shalom that only cropped up once a year, when it was time for traditions.

"Mackin?" Astra peeked up. She didn't need to look at what she was doing now that Magda was guiding her little hands, taking care of the hand-eye coordination part of this cooking business.

"Yes, my dear?" Maxon replied, looking away from America's face.

"Mommy has said to me that tonight is the ball."

"Your mommy is a very smart lady, and entirely correct."

Astra nodded solemnly, her suspicions confirmed. "My dress came from a _big_ store, Mackin, we went shopping there yesterday."

"Last week?" Kenna suggested, gently.

"Yes." Astra agreed. "You are right, Mommy. We went to _town_ , Mackin."

"Did you like town?" Maxon asked, grinning.

"Yes, it was _very_ big and there were different people there, and the store had lots of dresses in it."

"Did you get to choose your dress?"

"Yes, I picked seven!"

"Seven dresses?"

"Yes!"

"It's true." James lamented, finally rejoining Gerad and the others at the island. "Our little baby bug girl has hit a growth spurt these last few weeks. She can't wear half the things in her closet anymore."

America perked up, "What are you doing with the old dresses, Ken?"

"Would you like to save any for Addy?"

"Addy's the heir to the throne, she'll be well-clothed, but Meri might benefit from a few. I know the Legers are always looking for ways to stretch Aspen's paycheck as far as it will go."

"Of course, I'll let Lucy have her pick of the lot, the next time she comes by the Palace. After that, I thought I'd donate them to your women's clinics, Ames. They could put those excellent clothes into the hands of girls who need them."

America smiled gratefully. That had been her next thought, too, to donate them to the clinics. Ever since the clothing drive two months ago, the clinics tried to keep a stock of donated clothing on hand to distribute to those in need of a little help.

America seemed to perk up for a while after that conversation, having been reminded of the tangible improvements she and her family were making to the lives of citizens all over Illéa. America's initiatives were her passion projects, and they made the days full of party coordinating and menu planning, or smiling and waving to the public, all worth it.

"I think that looks good, what do you think, Astra?" Magda asked, looking down at the drizzled bread.

"Yes!"

"Alright, you step back and I'll pop the pan into the hot oven."

While the bread was toasting, Kenna and James dished out some banana and apple slices and May sat a glass of cold milk in front of America. "You need to keep your calcium levels up while you're nursing."

America cast a withering look at baby Addy, still cradled in James' free arm. "I see you've already converted your Aunt May into a dairy maid."

"What?" May asked, utterly confused, as Maxon wheezed out a chortle.

"Nothing." America said, sipping the glass in front of her. She didn't mind milk, but it no longer had the golden sweet glorious taste it had seemed to have whilst she'd been pregnant. She sometimes missed the burst of gratification she'd felt at satisfying those pregnancy cravings. That little serotonin rush almost made the intensity of the cravings worth it. Almost.

Maxon noticed her lack of enthusiasm for the milk and smiled, "There was a time you'd have gulped that whole glass down without a second's hesitation.

"That was back when the milk princess was controlling my body."

Maxon grinned and squeezed America's hand. "Maybe you'll cede control of your body to another milk princess, soon."

"Let's spend a couple of years making sure we can take care of this one, first." America reasoned. "God save us if we were to run out of milk in Illéa, with two milk princesses on the loose."

Maxon laughed, "You're right about that, Love."

* * *

After breakfast, Maxon went in to the office for a couple of hours to check on the kingdom, and America, Adrienne, Astra, and Kenna went down to check the final preparations for the Christmas ball. Adrienne's little eyes practically glazed over as she took in the glowing fairy lights and bright colored baubles for the first time. America pressed about a dozen kisses to Addy's forehead, clearly able to see how captivated her baby daughter was by it all.

"See?" America murmured, "It's not so bad outside of Mommy's tummy, is it? I know it's colder, but we have soft blankets. You have to deal with that unfortunate diaper business, but look at the beautiful lights and colors."

"Aunt Ames?"

"Yeah?" America looked down at Astra, who was gazing up at them.

"That baby cannot understand you."

"How do you know?"

"That baby does not know words."

"Maybe you're right, but I know that she likes to be talked to. She likes it when people look into her eyes and talk to her."

"Why?"

"It helps her learn all kinds of things, and it makes her feel connected and loved. For example, tell me what's better:" America said, and then turned away, mumbling at the floor, "Hi Astra, I really love you…" Then America looked back at Astra and bent down a little to meet her gaze and spoke clearly, "Hi Astra, I really love you."

Astra grinned, nodding her understanding, "I like that one better." She took advantage of America's stance to get a good look straight into Adrienne's wide eyes. "Hello Addy, this is how you talk. When you are bigger and stronger, you will be ready to try it, too. It's really fun, you will like it, I promise. Plus, I love you." Then Astra leant back.

"That was perfect, Astra." Kenna said, taking her daughter's hand.

"Yes," America agreed. "I think Addy really liked that."

"I can do that more later too." Astra offered.

"Sounds good." America said. "Addy is a very good listener, I talk to her all the time. Someday she'll start talking back, and then we can have conversations, but in the mean time, she always pays attention and she loves to hear what you have to say. Even just the sound of your voice makes her feel good, remember how she used to listen to you through my belly before she was born?"

"I remember." Astra nodded. "Um, Aunt Ames?"

"Yes?"

"There's candy canes on that tree, we can eat some?"

"If your mommy agrees, you can eat one."

"I can share with Addy?"

"Not yet, my love." America said, sympathetically. "Next Christmas you can share a candy cane with your cousin, alright?"

"She's still too little?"

"Yes."

"How big will she be next year? Will she be big like Kile?"

"Not that big. She'll still be fairly small, but she'll be ready for a candy cane." America assured her.

Astra sighed dramatically, "Sorry, baby. I cannot share with you the candy cane."

Addy waved a little arm in the air in defiance and America giggled, "She's shaking her fist at me, she's vowing revenge someday because I won't give her candy."

"Really?" Astra's eyes grew wide. She hadn't understood it all, but it shocked her to think that her baby cousin was angry.

"No! It's a joke the baby and I have. We pretend she's going to be a bossy queen someday, and that she's practicing her bossiness on Uncle Maxon and me."

"Oh." Astra was reassured, even if she didn't entirely understand. She realized, at least, that her baby cousin was just playing a game.

The Great Room was still not quite finished being remodeled after the explosion, but it was structurally complete. It lacked the lavish finishing touches that it would gain in the coming months, but it was more than complete enough to hold the Christmas ball, and with all of the decorations and trees and lights, it was breathtakingly beautiful.

"You did a wonderful job, Ken. You and May."

"We did our best to help Silvia and Marlee." Kenna smiled. "You'd have been better, I'm sure."

"I doubt it, it's perfect in here."

"Mommy, when can we put on our dresses? I want to dance!" Astra declared.

Kenna giggled, "Soon, my baby ballerina. Give us a little longer to look around, and then we'll go take baths and start getting ready."

"Aunt Ames, you are not going to the ball?" Astra asked, repeating a rumor she'd heard from somewhere. Probably her parents talking.

"Not this time. I'm staying upstairs and napping with Addy."

"You can come for just a minute if you want." Astra invited.

"I know, but I'm still healing up from my tummy ache when I had Addy." America reminded Astra.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that tummy ache."

"Addy and I are going to have a fun pajama party and relax upstairs, and you can join us when you're tired of the ball."

"I will never be tired of the ball!" Astra twirled excitedly.

"We're thinking of starting her in dance lessons." Kenna said to America conspiratorially, with a laugh.

* * *

Considering it was the anniversary of her father's death, America really did have a nice day. After all, she got to spend it with her family, her husband, and her brand new baby girl. After lunch, Gerad challenged Maxon to a soccer duel while the girls started getting ready for the ball. America reveled in being able to join them, and not being confined to a chair for waxing, scrubbing, anointing, and all the other polishing she usually had to go through before a major Palace event.

She and Addy cheered the boys on and granted victory snuggles to anyone who managed to score on the other. Usually it was Gerad, who considered kissing Addy his lucky post-goal ritual. If he didn't kiss the baby, he wouldn't score again.

As for Maxon, he scored on Gerad a couple of times and was rewarded handsomely with a spectacular kiss from America for each one.

Finally, the boys went in to clean up before the guests started arriving, and America took the opportunity to change into a comfy nightgown and get Addy into a fresh diaper and one of her sleeping onesies.

Maxon fed Addy her dinner from a bottle that America had made during the day, then sent to the kitchen for America's dinner tray, then spent a few minutes lounging in bed with his girls.

"You look so handsome, Maxon." America's heart had skipped a beat earlier as he'd arranged his hair just so, and then pinned the crown on it.

"It's my first public appearance since we debuted Addy on the Palace steps, I want to look good." Maxon grinned.

"Worried the people won't think you've lost the baby weight quickly enough?"

Maxon smiled ruefully, fully aware of the betting on his wife's figure that was going on throughout the Kingdom. "Something like that."

"You'll be wonderful."

"I haven't done one of these without you in a long time, Ames." he said, slightly anxious.

"Worried you won't remember how?"

"Sort of." Maxon admitted, tickling Addy's cheek to distract himself. For her part, Addy lay on her back, kicking and punching at the ceiling, trying to learn to use her brain to control her limbs. It was difficult work, if her soft, little baby grunts were any indication.

"Well, you'll have your date with you, if all else fails." America grinned.

Astra was Maxon's official date, they were going to share the opening dance and everything.

"That's true." Maxon smiled between his wife and daughter.

"And my family will be there if you need any support." Then she amended, "Our family, I mean."

Maxon smiled even wider at that, "Yes."

There was a knock at the door of the family room, a moment later Astra and Kenna were revealed, and they made their way into Maxon's room.

"Wow, Astra, you look so beautiful!" Maxon said, sitting upright. Astra had on a white dress with pale blue trim, tied with a large ribbon at her little waist and then flaring out in layers down to her feet. "A winter princess, indeed."

"Thank you, Mackin." Astra curtseyed precariously.

"And you look lovely, Kenna." Maxon added. Kenna's hair was twisted up elegantly, and she wore a dress that seemed to be woven from pure cream, a gorgeous compliment to her porcelain skin.

"Thank you, Maxon."

"We are here to tell you that we are ready." Astra announced.

Kenna explained, "Silvia mentioned that you'd be entering with Astra tonight…"

Maxon consulted the clock next to his bed. "Yes, I will be. I suppose we should head downstairs and get ready for our grand entrance, shouldn't we? The guests are likely to be nearly all here by now."

Astra bounced a little in her excitement.

"Have fun tonight." America bade the others.

"You'll be alright with Adrienne?" Maxon checked one more time.

"More than alright."

"Make sure the two of you relax and have a little fun. Addy, allow your mother some quiet time, alright precious birdie? She deserves it." Maxon said.

America kissed Maxon on the cheek, then Astra, then Kenna, and finally she was alone.

Her food arrived soon after the others went down to the ball, and America devoured the Christmas Eve feast with her feet kicked up while Addy swung contentedly in her gentle motorized baby swing.

When she'd finished the last bite of pie that she could possibly manage, and was fully satisfied with her meal, America carried Addy into the bathroom for a sink bath, or a baby bird bath as America and Maxon had taken to calling it for their baby bird daughter. There was a special little chair that cushioned and supported Addy's little body, especially her head and neck, in the sink as America washed her gently with an extra soft cloth and some very gentle baby soap.

Afterwards, America re-diapered Addy and gave her a little baby massage with some lotion to keep her skin nice and soft. Addy cooed and cooed during this part, which made America grin like a fool. The baby had no words, and many of her responses were still automatic rather than social, but Addy still had a way of communicating what she liked.

Now that she was fresh and clean, America returned Addy to her little sleeping onesie and fed her a quick snack before bedtime. It was already dark outside, and America turned down the lights and cradled her baby close as they rocked and rocked, silent and relaxed. After a few minutes, America hummed a quiet tune, trying very hard not to think too much about her father. It was true that she had this time to relax, without the pressures of attending a major Palace event, but now she was alone with her thoughts on the anniversary of her father's death. It was precarious to say the least.

Just when America was about to nervously request a guard come and keep her company, to stave off any potential sorrow, a soft knock echoed out from the family room door. America stood, Addy soothed into a trance in her arms, and peeked out to see the guard on duty open the door and say, "His Majesty has approved visitors for you, your Majesty."

"Visitors?" America asked, surprised by the word and the fact that it was plural.

"Yes, ma'am, shall I allow them in?"

"Um… Maxon sent people up to see me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

America blinked and glanced down at Addy, whose heavy eyelids blinked back at her, lazily. "Alright. Send them in." America looked down at her pajamas, confused about who Maxon could possibly be comfortable sending up to see America under these circumstances.

A moment later, the confusion vanished. Marlee, Elise, Natalie, and Kriss walked in, in full makeup and ballgowns, with enormous smiles on their faces.

America squealed, and Addy grunted in displeasure. "You're here!"

"Of course we're here, America!" Elise laughed.

"We had to see her for ourselves, we've been dying to get a good look at her." Kriss added, eyes locked on the little lump that was Adrienne. "She has red hair, just like you!"

"She's perfect." Natalie crooned. "She's so beautiful, America."

America motioned for them to move into the family room and sat down in a cushy armchair. The girls took up twice the usual amount of space because of their dresses, but they truly were gorgeous. Addy was mesmerized by the glittery, colorful women; America could tell because she had that glazed look in her round eyes again.

Kriss couldn't stop herself from kneeling before America, even in her puffy dark purple gown, to gaze more closely at the baby. It was as if she'd been brought to her knees.

"Congratulations, America." Kriss said, awe in her voice.

"Thank you, Kriss." America peered closely at her friend. "Are you alright?"

Kriss lifted her eyes to America's, and blinked back tears. She licked her lips and nodded, "I don't know how…" she looked back to Adrienne, who was staring at the diamonds along Kriss' necklace. Kriss cleared her throat and tore her eyes away to look at America again. "Even in my wildest dreams, I never imagined anything so wonderful."

There was a significant look in her eyes, and America gulped and nodded her understanding. Kriss was talking about the children she'd once dreamed of having with Maxon. Kriss wasn't in love with Maxon anymore, the same way America wasn't in love with Aspen, but that didn't mean that all of the dreams that Kriss had attached to Maxon during his Selection were dead. She'd once dreamed of having Maxon's children, she'd really only ever confessed that to America, and now Kriss was saying that Adrienne was more wonderful than those dream children had been.

"It's because she's real, Kriss." America said, soothingly. "Yours will be this wonderful, too. I promise."

Kriss nodded and sniffled. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course!" America laughed and pecked Kriss' cheek. "You're her Aunt Kriss, you should definitely hold her."

Kriss smiled, tension broken, and precariously rose before slipping onto the end of the couch nearest America. "Okay, I'm ready."

America handed Adrienne over, and then watched in delight as each of the girls introduced themselves to the baby. Adrienne was going to learn so much from these strong, powerful women through the years. It was amazing to get to see their first meetings like this.

Natalie was the only newcomer brave enough to kiss Adrienne's cheek, and she was an absolute natural with that baby. She'd make an excellent mother, when the time came.

"I can't wait until you all start having babies." America realized, and Marlee cleared her throat pointedly. "And until Marlee has more babies."

Marlee laughed, "Carter and I certainly haven't ruled it out."

"I just mean… all of you, bringing your children here to the Palace to play… they could grow up friends, you know what I mean? It's a really nice thought. I just… I can't wait until I'm having this moment with your children…"

Natalie grinned, "My children are going to get birthday presents from the Queen. There's a thought."

"They certainly are." America laughed.

Addy scrunched up her face and fussed unhappily in Natalie's arms.

"She's exhausted." America explained. "Hang on, I know what will calm her." America hurried into Adrienne's nursery and pushed out the rocking chair so that it faced the sofas where the girls sat. "Would you like to rock her, Natalie?"

Natalie blinked between the rocking chair and America, "Are you sure? I mean… Isn't that Queen Amberly's?" The room fell heavy with mourning. They'd all lost someone special when they'd lost Amberly, it was yet another thing that America shared with them.

"Go ahead. Addy will love it." America promised Natalie, softly.

Natalie gently rose, careful not to jostle the baby, and then slowly sank into Amberly's chair, taking a moment to adjust the skirt of her dress. Then, finally, she gave an easy little kick and the chair started rocking. "Wow." She breathed, gazing down into Addy's sleepy eyes. Already, Adrienne was settling. "So this is where Amberly rocked Maxon?"

"Yes, it is." America smiled. "And it's where Maxon and I rock Addy. Hopefully, one day, she'll rock her babies in that chair, too."

Natalie giggled quietly, "I feel royal."

America grinned and collapsed into the space where Natalie had been sitting on the sofa. "Just go ahead and tell me when she's asleep and Kriss can run her in there to the crib or something. I'm taking the night off." the girls laughed.

"The nursery looked beautiful on the Report, America." Elise said.

"Thank you." America smiled. "We love it. We wouldn't have even had it built if it wasn't for an awful attack, but now I can't imagine not having Addy right there. Maxon's room, the nursery, and my room are like spokes off of this family room, and I hope we always treat this like the hub of our personal lives. I hope, as we have more children and they move out of the nursery to other places on the third floor, that they always come back here, to this room, to be with us. I hope they are as familiar with our rooms, and especially this family room, as they are with their own spaces. That's the great hope Maxon and I have pinned on this new architecture; that a new kind of royal family might spring up around it."

The girls looked around the room and nodded, able to envision the future America was aiming for.

"You can do it, America." Kriss smiled. "If anyone can do it, you can. It's going to be hard to keep your family grounded and supported through all of this royal insanity, but I know that you can do it. And you'll let us know if you ever need any help."

America laughed, "Like if Adrienne gets to be too big a handful, I can send her to live with one of you for a summer and you can whip her into shape?"

The general consensus was eager yeses, though Marlee just laughed. "Poor Addy would probably be more confused than anything else if you sent her to live in the guards quarters for a summer."

"Probably." America giggled.

"Alright, alright." Kriss said, "I need the gossip. How has Maxon been coping with fatherhood?"

"He's perfect, of course. Was there ever any doubt?"

"Never." Elise agreed.

"He's done everything possible to keep himself connected to this baby." America said, pride shining in her voice.

Marlee grinned, "Like fetching all of your snack cravings personally?"

"Just at night." America nodded. "And he put together the new nursery furniture himself."

"Did he really?" Kriss laughed. "That must have been a sight."

"You have no idea." America laughed. She regaled them with every hilarious detail of Maxon's struggles with nursery furniture, including the moment he declared war on mahogany and threatened to send troops in to chop down all the remaining mahogany trees in Illéa.

By the time she was done with the story, Addy was fast asleep in Natalie's embrace. They all took a moment to admire the sleeping baby.

"Were you serious about letting me tuck her in?" Kriss asked, breathlessly.

"Of course. Please." America grinned, standing up to lead the way.

Kriss stood and slipped her arms under Natalie's, and they gently, slowly slid the sleeping princess into Kriss' warm embrace.

Kriss bit her lip nervously, took a steadying breath, and then followed America into the nursery, as seen on TV.

"Wow." Kriss looked up at the stars May had painted on the ceiling. "Those are gorgeous."

"And they glow." America smiled, clicking off the light to demonstrate.

"The television cameras didn't quite capture their… breathtaking quality."

"My sister is amazing. She did those, herself." America said, then she looked around the room. "It's all messier in real life, I'll bet."

Kriss laughed in a whisper. "I've heard children always are."

"Yeah." America smiled. "Are… you and George—"

Kriss shrugged. "Maybe. In a few more years."

"There's no hurry. You can always come and cuddle this one, in the mean time."

"I might take you up on that." Kriss said, grinning, moving over to the crib and gently lowering Addy down.

"Well, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other, anyway, as we start planning our public schools." America reminded her. "Speaking of which, you and I need a meeting as soon as I'm back to work. I've gotten permission from Jepsen to claim a quarter of a penny from every tax dollar collected for public works, for our schools."

Kriss laughed and stood upright, after pulling Maxon's baby blanket up to Addy's chest. "Wow. A whole quarter of every public works penny. What will we do with all of those fourths of cents?"

"They'll make quite the nest egg four and a half years from now, when we're ready to open the very first public school campuses." America reminded Kriss and Kriss nodded, catching on.

"Between that and fundraising—"

"And that sneaky little private school tax that I devised—"

"Oh, America." Kriss grinned. "We're going to do it this time, aren't we? We're really going to get these schools built and running."

"Absolutely. It's my next great crusade, now that my daughter is free from the burden of a diplomatic marriage, and Illéan laws no longer differentiate between genders."

Kriss nodded and folded her arms. "You really did some amazing work this past year."

"I know. I'm proud of it. I wish I hadn't had to shuffle around my other priorities—"

Kriss held up a hand, thinking of how angry she'd been all those months ago, when America had first said that they'd have to wait five years for their schools. "I couldn't see the big picture. You could. I should have trusted you. I will next time, I promise."

America smiled and hugged Kriss closely. They rejoined the others in the family room after clicking on the little speaker on Addy's crib.

"We're getting ready to head back down and do some more dancing." Marlee said. "Are you ready, Kriss?"

"Yeah, of course." Kriss smiled.

America hugged each of them goodbye and thanked them for coming upstairs for the visit. She promised to see each of them again soon, and begged them to drop by anytime to play with Adrienne.

America had a huge smile on her face for the rest of the evening.

She was still feeling warm and glow-y an hour later, curled up in bed, reading, when Astra and Kenna stopped by to wish her a goodnight. Astra said she'd danced so much that her feet were sore, and she couldn't wait to show America the pictures of her first dance with Maxon, and that there had been delicious pies and hot chocolate, and that her mommy and daddy said there would be presents in the morning so she needed to go to sleep fast, to get to the presents faster. She said all of this in about four breaths, which made America think that maybe she'd sipped a little too hard on the hot chocolate, and now she was wired, but Kenna didn't look worried. After a soothing chamomile bath, Astra would likely drop like a fly.

"I love you, Ames." Kenna waved as she followed Astra out the door. "See you tomorrow."

"I love you, too, Kenna. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, baby sister." Kenna grinned and closed the door behind her.

* * *

America was almost asleep when she heard Maxon come in. First the door to the family room audibly opened and closed, then the door to his room creaked open. Light spilled on America's face, she could tell through her closed eyes, and she heard Maxon stand in the doorway for a moment, looking at her. Another long moment, and the door closed again, leading to perfect silence in the bedroom. No movement. No Maxon.

Then America heard a crackle on the nightstand radio.

"You're awake little one?" Maxon's hoarse voice asked, through the speaker. "What are you blinking at, Princess?" There was a shuffle, Maxon was probably picking Addy up. "It's Aunt May's stars, isn't it? They are beautiful. Forgive me if I'd rather look at you, though. You and your mother are the most beautiful sights in all the universe, for me. Not even those stars compare."

There was a creak. America had moved the rocking chair back into Addy's nursery, and now America assumed Maxon was sitting on it. She could hear the telltale rocking sound through the speaker.

"So you were just lying here, awake, Adrienne? You didn't wake up your mother for company? You were being a good girl and doing as Daddy asked, weren't you? You were allowing your mother some quiet time, weren't you? That was very good of you."

A smacking sound. Perhaps kisses.

"This is a hard holiday for your mommy, but I think she did alright today. You certainly helped, little love. You make her so happy."

A yawn. Maxon's.

"Anyway, we'll see if we can't keep her spirits up tomorrow, too. Lots of cuddles and family time, and staying busy. That's the trick. We must sweep Mommy off her feet tomorrow so that the day will pass more easily. We can do that, can't we? We're up to that task. And it will be your first ever Christmas, little love, I can't wait to show you all of the wonderful things that happen on Christmas. We must also pay attention to your cousin, Astra, she's going to be a little ray of beaming light tomorrow. More so than usual, I mean. That will be fun for all of us to see."

A pause. Creaking. Steady breaths.

"Are you asleep, my darling? Alright, then. Have the merriest of dreams, my littlest love, and I promise lots of fun tomorrow." A shift, a shuffle, a rustle, footsteps, and a click. The door closed.

America lifted her head onto her hand and smiled as the door to Maxon's room opened.

Maxon took in her adoring expression and frowned, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Please wake me every time that happens. That was exquisite. I don't want to miss a single one of those."

Maxon smiled, exhaustion in his features, and he tossed aside his jacket and bowtie, kicked off his shoes, and fell into bed. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, Maxon."


	3. The Summit

Maxon made an uncomfortable, throaty, complaining sound to announce his arrival in the family room. America had Addy in one arm and a folder full of final details for the summit in the other, and looked up when she heard him, ceasing the absentminded soothing noises she was making to keep the baby content.

"What's wrong?" America asked, concerned.

Maxon was practically pouting, his arms crossing over his chest in an attempt at self-consolation. "Your freckles are fading, Love."

America blinked, then lifted her arched eyebrows in surprise, "That's what has you so upset?"

"I love your freckles, Ames." Maxon whined, crossing over to join America on the sofa, careful not to jostle the papers spread out in front of her.

"They were a side-effect of pregnancy hormones, Max, of course they're fading." America attempted to reason with him.

Maxon humphed and leant back, letting the soft sofa swallow him up a little. "Maybe we should try for another pregnancy, then."

America spared him a piercing, exasperated look. He knew very well that such an attempt wasn't even medically safe yet, but he brought up his desire for more babies just about every day. "You know," she said, returning half of her attention to the summit papers in front of her, "A little time in the sun might bring out those freckles, too. Maybe you should take me to the beach or a private little lagoon or something."

Maxon sighed, much put upon. "I suppose I love you either way."

America giggled, "I'll be pregnant again someday, Maxon—"

"Sunday?" He asked, hopefully, as though he'd misheard her, though he knew that wasn't what she'd said.

" _Someday_." America laughed. "In the meantime, you have plenty of photographs to remember the freckles by."

"I certainly do." he agreed, making tickle-fingers at Addy, watching her expression as she looked away from America to gaze at him in wonder. Then he slipped his hands under Adrienne's neck and back and lifted her out of America's grasp.

America stretched her liberated arms over her head and then arched her back. She was rewarded with a few crackles and a slight relief from the stiffness in her body. Even in Maxon's sweatpants and her own soft cotton shirt, this much sitting was hard on her still-healing body.

"Can we take a walk, Maxon?" America asked, setting the papers aside. "I'm ready for a break."

"I'd be happy to, my love." Maxon said, cheerfully. It was obvious he was tired, this summit was even harder to coordinate on his end. America had to avoid insulting anyone with seating arrangements and color schemes, but Maxon had to actually facilitate peace negotiations between two countries seemingly chomping at the bit to go to war with one another. Maxon had shadows under his eyes and the posture of a weary king, but his expression was of childlike joy as he stood, tossed his tie aside, juggled the baby between arms to remove his jacket and let that, too, fall to the sofa, and then offered his free arm to America. "Where to, my beautiful wife?"

America stood and stretched her whole body, reaching all the way up to the ceiling and going up on her tiptoes. "A lap or two around the third floor would be nice." she suggested. It was just a little too chilly that evening to casually walk through the gardens, and anyway, America wasn't feeling up to seeing anyone else. She wanted to stay in her private sanctuary with her husband and baby.

"As my queen commands." Maxon agreed, pecking her cheek as she took his offered arm.

Addy cooed and squirmed excitedly as they rounded the corner into the hallway, and Maxon and America both took a moment to make silly faces at her and admire their creation. Three weeks since Adrienne's birth, and they were still as in awe of and in love with her as they had been the second she was born.

"So, no last minute cancellations for the summit?" America asked, lacing her fingers with Maxon's.

"None, surprisingly. All invitees are still planning on attending, and our more distant guests are already in the air on their way." It was still a day and a half until foreign dignitaries were meant to start arriving at the Palace.

"We'll be ready to receive them." America promised. America was taking on as much as she possibly could, trying to give Maxon less to worry about, even though she was still healing and supposed to be on maternity leave.

"You've got the fabrics ordered?" he remembered that that had been her big struggle from the day before. America loved that Maxon always treated the more ceremonial aspects of her job as if they were as important as the policy and diplomacy of his job. It was one instance when Maxon would readily quote his father. 'You can't have one without the other, Maxon. The King cannot do his job until the Queen has done hers.'

"Nearly. And the menus are going through final approval as we speak. It's been madness, throwing this together, but when it does come together, I think it will look clean and polished."

"If there's one thing I've learned, being married to you, it's that you can do anything you set your mind to." Maxon smiled over at her. America felt herself blush a little at the expression of complete and total respect and admiration on Maxon's face.

America cleared her throat and stared down at her bare feet for a moment, recovering. "Um, oh, I also heard back from the Archbishop, he said he's more than happy to officiate Addy's christening next week instead of next month. His schedule was easily cleared for us, apparently."

"Very good." Maxon said, pleased. "Nicoletta and Eaon will certainly appreciate that."

Before all of this 'emergency summit' mess, Addy's christening was scheduled for her two month birthday. This would also have been America's official return to work and public appearances, with her return to private work having been two weeks earlier.

Now, however, as Princess Nicoletta and King Eaon, Addy's godparents, were flying to Illéa for the summit, it didn't make sense to have them go home and then fly all the way back in five weeks' time. America and Maxon had discussed it and decided to try to move the event forward so that Eaon and Nicoletta could simply stay for a few days after the summit to partake in the celebrations. Any of the foreign dignitaries who felt so inclined and whose schedules allowed, would also be invited to stay for the christening.

The stress was really starting to get to America, planning two major events at the same time, back to back, as well as caring for a newborn and trying to regain her stamina after giving birth. "I've got to coordinate with Gavril next, for that." she couldn't keep the reluctance from her tone.

"Do you think it will be hard?" Maxon asked, confused by the tone of her voice.

"No, it'll be fine. It's not as though the photographers and reporters won't show up just because it's earlier than we'd originally announced. And Gavril is usually happy, no matter what we do, so long as we're doing something in the public eye."

"Then what's wrong, Love? What's causing that little crease between your brows?" he asked.

"Pure silliness." America said, shaking her head. "That's all. We don't need to talk about it."

Maxon dropped her hand so that he could adjust Addy in his arms. "You know that you can tell me anything, even if it's silly."

America nodded and pushed a fallen swirl of red hair behind her ear. "I was just looking forward to those four weeks. We were going to christen her when she was eight weeks old, now we're doing it when she's four weeks old… I wanted those four weeks."

"You'll still have them, Love." Maxon tried to reassure her. "You won't have to resume a normal work schedule until after the six week mark, and you won't be on your own in public until the eight week mark. And if you're not feeling ready by then, you'll take more time."

"I know that, that's not what… not what I mean…"

"Ames?" He didn't understand, but he so clearly wished to.

"I wanted the extra time to lose some more weight, Maxon." she admitted, frustration in her tone. Mostly, she was frustrated at herself. "I've lost most of it, but there's this puff of stomach and Dr. Ashlar said that I just need a few more weeks for my internal organs to shift back to their usual position and for my uterus to shrink back down to its usual size, and I'm trying not to be too hard on myself because that makes sense to me, logically. And since I'm breastfeeding, I'm going to have an extra little layer of fat on my body, anyway, and that's okay because most of that layer has somehow stuck to my chest and I sort of like my bigger cup size. But I just know that if I'd had the eight weeks, instead of four, I could have fit into my normal size clothes again. And really, with the photographs that will be taken of me at the summit in a couple of days, it's just three weeks. Less than half the time I thought I'd have." America's eyes were welling up now. " So, anyway, now I'm going to have to go out and be photographed greeting the leaders of the world, and those photographs will go down in history with your reign, and the christening pictures will go down with Adrienne's reign, and I'll have this stupid stomach in all of them, I'll be the fat queen forever—"

"America." Maxon froze, jaw dropped, brow furrowed. He couldn't believe his ears. "You just instituted an amendment that radically improved the prospects for women in Illéa, including our own daughter; you've created health clinics for expectant and new mothers throughout the country, you're beginning the planning stages of a massive overhaul of our education system in this country, and you think you're going to be down in the history books as _the fat queen_?"

America swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped the excess moisture from her eyes. "…Yes. That's just… sort of how it is for women, Maxon. Men get talked about for their accomplishments, women get talked about for how they look while they're accomplishing things."

Maxon didn't reply at first. He stared at her, disbelieving, then frowned and turned on his heel to continue their walk. His brow furrowed, his gaze flicked from Addy's face to the floor, then back again as he thought through what she'd just said. He turned to her a couple of times, opening his mouth to say something, then immediately pressing it closed again, his lips making a thin line.

America self-consciously folded her arms and waited for him to tell her that she was being stupid.

Spurred on by her movement, Maxon finally got some words out of his mouth. "First of all, you aren't even fat! It wouldn't matter to me if you were fat, I adore every inch of you, but it just so happens that in this instance, you're in a very healthy clinical zone."

"'Healthy clinical zone' doesn't always look good in a dress, Maxon—"

"Stop it!" His voice was almost angry, but his eyes were pleading. "Look at our daughter, America. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes. She's the most beautiful thing in the whole universe."

"You made her in that stomach you're so casually dismissing simply as 'fat'—"

"I'm not, I told you, I understand that my body hasn't had time to rearrange itself yet, all I mean is that the pictures aren't going to show an x-ray of my distended uterus, they're going to show my lumpy stomach—"

"Well, second of all," Maxon groused, "It's the dead of winter. You'll be wearing thick layers in half the pictures you're so worried about, your stomach won't even be visible. Have you ever known Mary not to make you look splendid? You think she's going to put you in a potato sack or something?"

"Of course not. I'm sorry I said anything, Maxon, can we just forget it?" America mumbled, blushing.

"No, we can't." His voice was still intense, but his words were completely remorseful, "Because I'm sorry, too, I didn't even think of this when I called for the summit—"

"Of course you didn't, you shouldn't have to—"

"I was so busy worrying about the German Federation's tenuous economy, I completely forgot about allowing you time to regain your confidence, your mental health, after the baby. If I'd had a shred of consideration, I'd have suggested hosting the summit in England—"

"Maxon, I'm fine, you're right, I'm worried for nothing. Illéa is the right place to host the peace summit, it's neutral ground, and Mary's going to pull out all of the stops on my wardrobe. I'm going to have the most beautiful clothes—"

"No, it's _not_ nothing, Ames. I invited all kinds of friends, colleagues, and acquaintances into our home before you were ready to be seen, it's not nothing—"

America sighed, heavily, realizing that she couldn't stop this now that she'd started it.

Maxon stopped walking again, "America, you just gave us this beautiful baby three weeks ago. Baby Adrienne, who I love more than life itself, who means more to me than anything else in the world, who I talk to when it's two o'clock in the morning and I can't sleep, whose little baby noises and squirms make me smile when nothing else can. I wouldn't have her if it wasn't for your belly, do you have any idea how much I _love_ your belly?"

America's eyes fell to the floor and she chewed her lip, not sure what to say. Maxon reached out and took her hand, inhaling a calming breath. When he spoke again, it was less urgently. "You don't have to see yourself any particular way, you've more than earned the right to take your time with your body, but you've got to know how the rest of us feel. We're all so in awe of you, Ames."

"Maxon—" America tried to protest. She didn't want him to feel like he had to inflate her ego, that wasn't what she'd been fishing for with this conversation.

"No, seriously. You're a young queen still growing into your role as leader, you're a first time mother with a three-week-old to care for, you're a stalwart in your family; your brother and sisters look up to your example so much… We can't believe how gracefully you're handling it all, without missing a single step. Silvia is blown away by your efforts with the summit, Gavril is impressed by your efforts with the christening, Stavros can't believe you're back to work so soon, and I am in awe watching you with this baby, seeing how wonderful a mother you are without having had any practice beforehand. Once the rest of the country sees how hard you've been working and how amazing a mother you are to their future queen, they're going to love you even more, if possible. They're not going to care about your receding baby bump, America, give them the benefit of the doubt."

America forced herself to look up into his bright, brown eyes. All of his conviction was right there for her to read. He believed everything he'd just told her, not a syllable had been a lie. Though she was still nervous about it all, she had to trust him. Maxon had more experience than she did at Palace life, so if he believed that the people would go easy on her, then she had to operate under the assumption that he was right, even if she couldn't quite believe it herself. And either way, hearing that her friends and family were proud of her was enough to lift quite a bit of the weight off of her shoulders.

"Alright. I'll give them the benefit of the doubt." She offered him a little smile.

He kissed her, hoping to offer a little extra reassurance, and then pressed a kiss to Addy's face. "I mean look at her, Ames."

"I know." America said, looping an arm through his. They started off at their leisurely pace again.

"I want twelve more of her."

" _Twelve?_ " America laughed. "Can you imagine the dirty diaper pile? Can you imagine the spit up?"

Maxon didn't care. He tickled Adrienne's tummy and cooed at her, and then began telling the baby all about how wonderful it would be to have twelve Addy clones, and all of the fun they could have, and how they would have to be on their best behavior until Mommy agreed to make twelve Addy clones, and then they could have a 'Daddy and Addy party' with all of the new Addys.

* * *

Maxon had not been wrong about the work Mary was going to put into America's wardrobe for the summit and the christening. America awoke on the morning of the first arrivals to find a breathtaking navy peacoat dress with big, shiny, ornate gold buttons in perfect pairs from her collar bone to her waist. Combined with the matching heels and a soft updo for her hair, America was going to look sophisticated and stately, while also looking glamorous and feminine. Best of all, because of the way the skirt flared out in just the right way, America's tiny waist would be on display while her puffy tummy would be almost impossible to spot beneath the thick fabric.

The only downside was that it would be an absolute pain to breastfeed in, needing to be completely removed to protect the dress from spills, so America fed Addy first thing and made as many bottles as she could pump out before Mary dressed her.

Every fifteen minutes, set according to geographical proximity to the Illéa Palace from farthest capital to nearest capital, the kings, queens, and leaders of the major economic countries of the world arrived, walked up the steps, shook hands with Maxon and America, turned out for photographs, and were escorted inside with the ladies on Maxon's arm and the gentlemen on America's. America was casual acquaintances with most of the guests, but Maxon had known all of them for his whole life. He was in his element, welcoming them into his home, and every single guest expressed genuine enthusiasm at sneaking a peak of the royal baby at some point during the summit.

America couldn't see a way out of having her newborn infant passed around a roomful of people carrying bacteria from all over the globe, but she wished she could. She'd have to consult with Silvia to figure out if it was remotely possible to keep Addy away from foreign germs without insulting literally all of Illéa's allies at once.

For America, the highlight of all of this pacing in and out of the Palace as they greeted the endless arrival of foreign guests was Nicoletta, who had volunteered to singlehandedly represent Italy at this summit. Unlike the others, Nicoletta wasted no time trying to shake Maxon's or America's hands, instead swooping right in for two enormous hugs and several cheek kisses each.

"My godchild, America, where can I find my little bebè?" Nicoletta asked, the moment they'd turned their backs to the cameras and begun the walk inside.

"She's with my sister Kenna upstairs." America smiled. "You should sneak up before dinner and have a look at her."

"Try and stop me." Nicoletta beamed. "Now, I may have gone a little too far with the presents for her. You won't offend me if you have to give some of them away, there are probably several nurseries worth of toys in my bags."

"Your poor servants."

"They're on a whirlwind tour of Illéa, what do they care?" Nic whooshed her hand to blow away any concerns about her staff. "Now, tell me all about this gorgeous dress you are wearing, my sweet. Who made this for you?"

"Mary, of course." America grinned.

Nicoletta tisked and shook her head, "That girl is worth her weight in diamonds. I can't afford to buy her off you."

"Oh, she couldn't move to Italy anyway, Nic. She's engaged." America grinned and Nicoletta's face lit up.

"Tell me absolutely everything. Spare me no details."

Maxon stayed back and let America show Nicoletta up to the guest rooms on the second floor that had been reserved for the delegation from Italy, on the condition that America be back in time to greet the arrivals from France in ten minutes' time. Princess Daphne would not be among them, which disappointed America. Daphne was full of hilarious, embarrassing stories with which to blackmail Maxon.

America and Nicoletta gossiped the entire way up the stairs, down the hall, and into the suite of rooms. When America turned to rejoin Maxon, Nicoletta stopped her for a moment and gave her another hug. "You're really alright?" Nicoletta checked. "Maxon is helping with the baby? You have lots of support? Everything you need?"

America nodded and smiled, swallowing a lump in her throat brought on by her friend's genuine concern. America knew that if, for some reason, the answer to any of those questions was 'no', Nicoletta would not be leaving Illéa until the problem was solved. "I'm really alright. Maxon is a fantastic father, and I have everything I need and more."

"Good." Nicoletta smiled. "I'll be up to see the baby this evening."

"I'm looking forward to it." America waved, and hurried off to greet the French.

* * *

As excited as America was to see the Italian delegation, that's how excited Maxon was when the English arrived. King Eoan, Queen Waverly, and their two sons, the five year old Prince Andrew and the two year old Prince Lucas, emerged from their car to a dazzling array of camera flashes. More than any other arrival, the English monarchy were superstars in Illéa.

Maxon and Eoan went from handshake to hug very quickly, and the flawless, effortless Waverly embraced America with just as much friendliness. "It's been too long." Waverly lamented, pushing her perfectly smooth, golden hair behind her ear.

"I know it has." America said, nervously. There were a hundred cameras down there taking pictures of her next to this vision of loveliness. "I hope you were serious about inviting us out to the countryside for a while."

"Are you joking?" Waverly smiled, "It's all Eaon's been talking of for a month now. He's been scouting sites to take Maxon hunting, keeping an eye on how much game is afoot."

"Maxon needs a good hunting trip." America admitted, "He loves it, and I don't think he's been in the last couple of years."

"Eaon plans to fix all of that." Waverly laughed at her tall, expressive husband still rapt in conversation with Maxon next to them.

"Erm, excuse me." The five-year-old prince bowed to America, the younger prince clasping his brother's hand nervously. The five-year-old looked between his mother and America, but the two-year-old kept his eyes glued on Ames.

"What is it, darling?" Waverly asked.

"Only, well, Lucas wants to know where the baby is." Andrew's little accent was adorable, America tried to keep a goofy smile off her face so that he wouldn't feel patronized.

"Oh, Lucas wants to know, eh?" Waverly grinned, then turned to America. "They've both been talking about baby Adrienne nonstop since we got on the plane. I think they're excited to have a new royal kid around at these boring, grownup events." Then she returned her attention to the boys. "Do you remember how extremely small we said the baby was?"

"Yes, Mummy." Andrew nodded. Lucas continued gazing up at America.

"She's still a bit too small to do all of the things that we're going to do." Waverly reminded them.

The boys looked a little crestfallen, so America added, "You'll see her around the Palace, though, especially once the summit is over and it's time to focus on her christening. You'll see a lot of her then."

The boys nodded dutifully, but their eyes showed their eagerness to meet their new companion. Andrew looked content to turn and pose for pictures, but Lucas tugged his arm really hard and whispered in his ear. Andrew nodded.

"Yes, um, excuse me." Andrew said again.

America and Waverly shared amused smiles, "Yes, Prince Andrew?" America replied.

"Daddy said… Daddy mentioned that, um, there might be a playground at this Palace, perhaps. And that, if we were very good, we could maybe play?"

America laughed, "Of course! We do have quite an impressive treehouse in the gardens, and you're more than welcome to play to your heart's content. We also have an indoor swimming pool and a movie theater down in the basement."

"Hmm?" Lucas squeaked, looking up at Andrew for clarification.

Andrew patted his brother's shoulder, "They've a cinema here, Luke."

Lucas looked to his mother, immediately.

Waverly nodded, "We'll work something out. You can't spend the whole time in the cinema, boys, but perhaps in the evenings before bedtime, so long as we aren't bothering King Maxon or Queen America."

The boys nodded to each other, excitedly, and then Prince Andrew said, very respectfully, "Thank you very much. Your palace sounds quite nice."

Maxon turned to America and placed a hand on the small of her back, "Well? Are we ready to pose?"

"Yes." America smiled back to him, still giggling from Andrew's comment.

* * *

America was exhausted by the time the guests were all accounted for and had been shown to their rooms. Maxon had to attend to a last minute treaty detail with Stavros, but he'd be up in time to change for dinner. Therefore, America was on her own as she made her way back upstairs for a small break before the extravagant evening meal she'd be hosting.

The moment she emerged on the third floor, America slipped off her heels and groaned, her feet sinking into the plush carpeting.

"Ma'am, would you like an arm?" Officer Kilroy, a bright faced young man who'd come in with the same training group as Aspen, offered. He held his arm out for her to grasp, gallantly.

"No, thank you. I'll manage for now. Perhaps after dinner." America smiled, weakly, thinking of how exhausted she'd be before the first course was even served.

"Of course, ma'am." He returned her smile, and then returned to his post, at attention.

America did her best not to hobble too badly as she gingerly made her way to the family room. Through the nursery door, she could hear Kenna singing in bright, happy tones to Addy.

America poked her head in as she began unbuttoning the rows and rows of buttons on her dress. "I'm back for a little bit." she waved to her sister.

Kenna grinned up at her, "Good, I was worried about you. That was a lot of time on your feet, Ames."

"It's better now that I'm not actually pregnant anymore." America smiled and waved a hand at Addy, who gazed back at her, enraptured. "Although, you're right, my ankles feel terrible."

"Aw, Ames." Kenna made a sympathetic face. "Go take a hot bath. Adrienne will be ready for a pre-dinner snack after that."

America did not need to be told twice, although she laughed at the great benefit of having her big sister nanny her child. Sometimes Kenna babied Addy and Ames.

Mary had been told not to come up to get America ready for dinner until the last possible moment, so America got the opportunity to curl up on the couch in the family room wearing her comfiest pajamas, feed her daughter, and then cuddle that baby girl close for a little while. Kenna sat in an adjacent overstuffed chair and chattered away about May and Officer Rivers (still dating and starting to seem a little more serious about each other), and about Astra and Kile's current whereabouts (In one of the side kitchens with Paige, staying out of the way and learning a 'secret' cookie recipe). America was more than happy to sit quietly and listen as Kenna got her fill of 'grownup' conversation.

Addy had just begun cooing happily, making adorable baby noises when there was a knock at the door and Officer Kilroy poked his head in. "Your Majesty, Duchess," he bowed to America and Kenna. "The Princess Nicoletta of Italy has requested admittance to visit."

"Yes, of course! Send her in." America sat up straight and arranged the pillows around her. Addy ignored all of this and continued gurgling and vocalizing.

"I'm about to meet a princess?" Kenna gaped.

"Ken… you're the nanny for a princess. Ken! Astra is considered a princess—" America laughed.

"I know that," Kenna rolled her eyes, "but this is different, this is a real princess."

"Oh, thanks." America said, sardonically, on Addy's behalf.

"That's not what I meant, I mean—"

"Take a deep breath. Nicoletta is an absolute sweetheart, you're going to love her, and she's your niece's godmother so the two of you have a precious little baby girl in common."

Kenna nodded and combed her fingers through her hair a couple of times before the door to the family room opened again and Nicoletta appeared.

"Good!" Nicoletta said, without missing a beat, "You're relaxing. That husband of yours should never have…" Nicoletta trailed off, her eyes falling on Addy's expressive little face. She inhaled sharply, muttering in Italian, though America missed the exact words. "She's somehow even better in reality than in the pictures…" Nicoletta finally managed in english.

America smiled, "Nicoletta, this is your goddaughter, Adrienne. Addy, this is your Aunt Nic." Nicoletta glanced up at America, beaming at the new nickname, and then turned her gaze back to the baby.

"Ciao, bellissima…" Nicoletta cooed, joining America on the couch.

"And this is my sister, Kenna. I don't think that the two of you have met."

At Nicoletta's appearance, Kenna had leapt up into a curtsey, but now at Nicoletta's insistence, she sank back into her seat.

"Any sister of my America is a sister of mine." Nicoletta smiled warmly, tearing her eyes away from Addy's face. "Where is that stunner of a younger sister you have?"

"She's with my mother, at their house in town."

"She'll be at the christening, yes?"

"Oh, yes." America nodded.

"Good. I need to take that girl to Italy with me, a girl that beautiful could have a lot of fun in my country."

"She's still a little young for that, Nic."

"Pfft." Nicoletta clearly disagreed.

"Would you like to hold her?" America asked, using the baby to distract Nicoletta from May.

"More than anything." Nicoletta smiled.

America carefully shifted Addy into Nicoletta's warm grasp. Addy complained at the tumult, she'd been very cozy in her mommy's arms after all, but she settled right in once the shuffling stopped.

"Ah… she's an angel, America."

"I know."

"She got your hair, that's wonderful. Gorgeous, red, flowing hair for all Illéan monarchs from now on."

"That's the plan." America laughed.

There came another knock at the door, and Officer Kilroy appeared again. "Your Majesty, your Highness, Duchess." he bowed to each of them in turn, which looked exhausting as his bows were so deep and there were so many of them, "Sorry to interrupt, but Her Royal Majesty Queen Waverly of England, as well as their Royal Highnesses, the Princes—-"

"Waverly is here with the kids?" Nicoletta intervened in Kilroy's epic saga of a speech.

"Yes, ma'am." Kilroy said.

"They're welcome to join us." America said, simply.

Kilroy nodded, looking vaguely relieved, and disappeared. When she walked through the door, the first thing Waverly said was, "I'm so sorry—"

"Oh, no, don't be." America insisted with a smile.

"Nicoletta!" Waverly greeted warmly and leant down to hug the Italian princess, careful not to squish Adrienne. "Here to meet your goddaughter?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm so sorry to intrude, but I promised the boys that if they helped their maids to unpack and if they took quick baths, I would ask you how to find the treehouse."

The boys in question were standing right behind their mother, lingering in the doorway, eyeing the women in the room nervously.

"Of course, it's no trouble at all. Any guard could have pointed you in the right direction."

"I'm sure, I simply didn't want to assume. I wanted to make absolutely certain that they have permission to play there."

"Of course they do. Any time they want to, they're welcome to anything we have in the Palace." America promised.

"That's nice to hear. Clarkson was always a little…" Waverly trailed off, but she met America's eyes significantly.

"I'll bet he was." America frowned. She could just imagine how Clarkson would have treated the young English monarchs anytime they came to visit. Probably about as well as he treated Maxon most of the time, but luckily without the physical abuse. "No, Waverly, the kids can do as they please. We try to keep out of the way of the people who work here at the Palace, and they'll need special permission to be on this floor, the Women's Room, or in the wing where Maxon and I have our offices, but otherwise, they are free to explore and play. That's how our children will be raised, too."

Waverly smiled, "Did you hear that, boys?"

"Yes, um," Andrew scratched his sandy brown hair thoughtfully, "Do you suppose that's the baby?"

"It is the baby." America grinned. "Come have a look at her, while you're here. This is the new princess in town. This is Adrienne. We call her Addy, or Birdy."

"Birdy?" Andrew asked as he and Lucas tiptoed over to Nicoletta to peer down at the gurgling girl.

"That's right." America said. "When she's hungry, she makes a face just like a baby bird waiting for its mother to feed it."

"Is she not hungry now? Will she make the face?" Andrew asked, hopefully.

"I've just fed her." America said, sorry to disappoint him. "But if she makes the face another time while you're nearby, I'll make sure to call you over."

Andrew nodded, satisfied.

Lucas leant down close to the baby and smiled at her, then looked back up at America, "I like her hair." he said, in an adorable toddler version of Andrew's kid version of Waverly and Eaon's accent.

"You do?" America grinned.

"Yes, um … I've a car that color."

"Toy car." Waverly added to America, with a laugh. "We aren't France, for heaven's sake."

America wasn't sure what this meant, exactly. Was France known for giving automobiles to their royal toddlers? She laughed, anyway.

"Does she scream very much?" Andrew asked, interestedly.

"No, not much. Mostly when she's tired or hungry."

Andrew laughed, "Luke still screams when he's hungry."

Lucas looked embarrassed by this. "No! Only on the plane, Andrew—"

Waverly ran a comforting hand through Lucas' sandy blond curls. "We were more tired than hungry by that point, weren't we, lovie? We'd been in the air for far too long."

"Yes. Quite." Lucas whined.

"Do you know what, boys?" America smiled, leaning forward. "You're welcome to go out to the treehouse, if you'd like. But my niece Astra, and her friend Kile are down in a side kitchen making cookies, if you'd rather play with some other kids your age. Astra is just a little younger than you are, Andrew, and Kile is two like you Lucas."

"There are more kids here?" Andrew couldn't contain his excitement. America was reminded of Maxon's isolated upbringing, of how rarely he got to interact with children his own age. Even with a brother, Andrew and Lucas probably still craved that kind of interaction.

"There are." America smiled.

"That sounds lovely, doesn't it, boys? Would you like to help those children make some biscuits?"

"Yes, please!" Andrew grinned.

"Yes." Lucas nodded, then looked back at Addy, pity in his eyes. "The baby can come?"

"No, she's going to stay here. She can't eat the cookies yet, anyway." America reasoned.

Lucas nodded, but then held out one small finger and traced a lock of Addy's red curls. "I will look for you later, Princess." he whispered.

"Right boys, let's not intrude any longer." Waverly laughed at her son's bizarre behavior.

America laughed, too. "Just tell the guard at the end of the hallway, Kilroy, that he has my leave to show you the way to the side kitchens."

"Thank you for being such a wonderful hostess, America." Waverly smiled. "And congratulations on your beautiful baby."

America was still smiling when the door closed behind the English royals and Kenna finally let out a gasp.

"Oh my God… Ames! That was Queen. Waverly." Kenna still had stars in her eyes. "I can't believe it… she was right here. In this room. I was five feet away from her!"

"Is your sister a big fan of Waverly?" Nicoletta asked America, amused.

"Apparently." America laughed. "Kenna, just wait until the christening. Maybe I should sit the two of you together?"

"No!" Kenna exclaimed. "No, you can't do that. Ames, please, I'd never know what to say or do—"

"Just an introduction, then?"

Kenna nodded, relieved.

Addy gurgled and squealed, waving her arms around happily, and Nicoletta laid the baby down along her lap and bounced her. "Yes, those were some very nice princes, weren't they, sweet one? Perhaps they'll grow into handsome, nice princes. Aunt Nic's favorite kind."

America rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to try to matchmake a bunch of babies, Nicoletta."

Nicoletta shrugged, trying to cast America an innocent look. "I saw what I saw, those princes simply adore your Adrienne."

America stood and stretched, "How could you, Nicoletta? I gave birth to her three weeks ago, you're not going to let me have a full month before trying to scare me with thoughts of boys 'adoring' her?"

"You're right, I'll keep my observations to myself." Nicoletta shrugged.

"Much appreciated." America grinned, amused. "Would you like to get ready for dinner in my rooms, tonight, Nic?"

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Nicoletta grinned down at Adrienne, who was still cooing.

"I'll call for the maids and your things, then." America stood, already attempting to mentally prepare herself for the state dinner ahead.


	4. The Summit: Bonus Scene

Silvia really did most of the detail work for America that week, insisting that it was her honor. She organized and managed all of the last minute decisions and alterations that needed to be made, making sure that all of the guests remained happy, well-fed, and that the maids and butlers they'd brought with them from their various countries of origin could find everything that they needed. This meant that America got to focus on recovering, and on her newborn baby during the day, and only had to make appearances twice a day. Once in the Women's room in the afternoons, and again at the large, ornate nightly dinners when everyone gathered together in the evenings.

Maxon was doing amazing work, together with Eoan, Nicoletta, and the Russians, to come to a resolution for The German Federation and the Kingdom of Romania. They were steadily finding the right combination of economic and trade incentives to keep the two countries from declaring war on one another. Right before bedtime, America and Addy loved to listen to Maxon recount the trials and successes of each day of the summit, and cheer him on with snuggles and spit up (from Addy).

America even made it to some of the keynote speeches, including Empress Jiaying's moving speech about learning important lessons from the darker aspects of our collective world history and valuing the strengths that every individual country can contribute to the human race. Empress Jiaying was the only woman to give a keynote speech, and America thought that she did a magnificent job with it.

In spite of all of this, most of the time America stayed on the third floor and rested. Caring for Addy was taking every drop of energy she could muster, especially with Maxon so busy, and America was realizing that even though it had been nearly a month since she'd given birth, her stamina still wasn't back to normal. It was disconcerting to find herself more tired throughout the day now than she had been a month ago, when she'd been heavily pregnant with Addy.

Dr. Ashlar recommended that America start taking short walks throughout the day to begin rebuilding her strength. It was with this in mind that America bundled Addy up and carried her out into the gardens, thinking to spend some time on the special bench, in the crisp air.

America couldn't stop gazing down at Addy's little face, the only thing peeking out of the bundle. America had never seen anything so breathtakingly cute as her newborn daughter, swimming in fluffy blankets.

Almost immediately on entering the chilly gardens, America's plans for a quiet stroll to the bench changed. There were several loud, little cheers coming from the direction of the tree castle, and a couple of brave grownups keeping watch on the grounds beneath.

America shuffled Addy in her arms and followed the trail to the others. Kenna's red hair was immediately apparent, as well as the chocolate brown hair of an unknown woman standing next to her. They looked over when they saw her, and the stranger fell into a curtsey.

"Hello." America called, when she was close enough not to shout.

"Hey, Ames." Kenna smiled. "What are you doing out?"

"Addy and I are taking a walk to build up our strength. What's going on out here?"

"I've got Astra and Kile today. Kile's been having sleepovers with us since the summit began, Marlee and Carter are both beyond busy."

America nodded her understanding.

Kenna continued, "And this is Piper, she's the head nanny for the Princes of England."

"Oh! Really?" America turned to Piper, who, upon being addressed, finally rose from her curtsey. "You're so young."

"Waverly was my best friend growing up." Piper explained, with a bright smile. "There was a bit of nepotism involved, to be honest."

"I understand that." America said, nodding. "Kenna is Adrienne's main nanny, but who better to trust my baby with than family?"

Up in the treehouse, a young British voice cried out, "The monsters are on the other side now!" and a stampede of stomps and squeals and screams followed as the children rushed to the far side of the tree castle.

"The boys have been in heaven this week." Piper commented, grinning up at the treehouse. "They seldom have friends their own age to play with. Astra and Kile have shown them the happiest time."

"That's wonderful." America smiled.

"They've already asked if Astra and Kile can be invited to Luke's birthday party in May." Piper said.

Kenna shook her head. "James and I are going to have a long discussion about the rules for international travel related to royal birthday parties, apparently. Not something I ever dreamed would be in the cards for my baby girl."

"You know, if you're not ready to go abroad in May, Maxon and I are still planning a trip next summer. Eoan invited us out, and I think they'll be finalizing everything before the christening is over. You can definitely come along, then."

"That might be a suitable alternative." Kenna looked relieved as she considered it.

"And you know May would be right at home at a major event like an English Prince's birthday party, she could always take Astra, if you wanted to avoid the insanity of it all." America added.

Kenna thought it over, shaking her head lightly. "Not quite yet. It's one thing for May to babysit for an evening or two, but she's still so young… international babysitting is a lot more than she's ever had to deal with before…"

America kissed Kenna's cheek. "Alright, then."

There was a sound of stomping feet and then Astra swung herself down the ladder with all the expertise of a child at her favorite playground. "Addy! Addy!" Astra called out, touching solid ground and dashing for America. "Addy is here!"

The other kids followed quickly after, young Prince Lucas the last to make it over thanks to his littlest legs.

"Hi Aunt Ames." Astra gasped, her breath ragged from all of her exertions. The other kids were panting, too, as they joined the huddle around the baby.

"Hey Astra, how are you doing?"

"Good. I can see Addy?"

America bent a little and lowered Addy down so that the little ones could see her face.

"She's a nice baby." Prince Andrew complimented.

"Thank you."

"Addy can play?" Astra asked.

Kile shook his head, "No, she's too small! What if she falls down?" His concern was incredibly adorable, written all over his furrowed little brow.

"What would she play?" America asked, hoping to find a compromise.

"We need another princess." Astra explained. "We got too much Knights."

America looked at the faces of the boys and realized what Astra was saying. She was outnumbered and wanted another girl to play with.

America kissed her niece's strawberry curls. "I don't mind if Addy goes into the treehouse for a few minutes, but a grown up needs to be holding her to keep her safe."

Kile looked immensely relieved at this sensible solution.

"Okay, Mommy, let's go." Astra grabbed Kenna's hand and tugged.

"Baby? Don't you want to ask me something first?" Kenna said, pointedly.

"Oh. Yes." Astra turned back, still gripping her mother's hand. "Mommy, you can hold Addy in the tree house and keep her safe until snack time?"

"I would love to." Kenna smiled and then turned to America. "Alright, Ames?"

"I don't mind going up there, myself." America insisted.

"I know that, I just want to see you rest a little. It's a big sister thing." Kenna winked.

"Alright, then." America began shuffling Addy into Kenna's eager arms.

"Hello, my lovely." Kenna cooed at Addy, who was making quick work of snuggling into Kenna's embrace.

"Ready, Mommy?" Astra called.

"We're going to go up the ramp, we'll meet you at the top." Kenna said. While the other kids took off at a run and monkey climbed up the ladder, Kenna took the long way, using a spiral ramp that led straight up to the top tier of the castle. Once there, she sat down and held Addy close, admiring the view from up high.

Andrew, Lucas, Astra, and Kile were quick to incorporate Kenna and Addy into their game. They pretended Addy could see the future and tell them where the monsters were going to attack next. Kenna spoke for the baby prophet, of course, because baby prophets were much too busy to speak for themselves.

America and Piper kept watch from below, making themselves comfortable on a large, fluffy picnic blanket nearby. It was only ten minutes later when a maid appeared at the Palace door with a basket full of snacks on her arm.

"Princess Baby prophet has had a vision…" Kenna announced, having caught sight of the maid first. The kids all stopped their rampaging and looked up to the top tier. "A feast will be arriving at the picnic spot… in thirty seconds!"

The kids ran and screamed, racing to the blanket. Kenna was much more careful, easing herself and Addy down the ramp and back to solid ground.

The maid, who America recognized as a woman named Bethany, curtseyed upon catching sight of America. "Your Majesty! I wasn't told that you'd be here."

"That's alright, I surprised them." America reassured her.

Kenna handed Addy back to America and accepted the basket from the maid.

"Are you thirsty? Is there anything I can bring you?" Bethany asked.

"No, thank you. I'll be heading back inside soon." America reassured her.

The maid curtseyed again and returned to the Palace.

The contents of the picnic basket were adorable. A tupperware of scones, a few assorted jams, some 'ants on a log', and four tiny, colorful thermoses of warm tea. Piper served the kids while Kenna dealt the napkins.

"Want some?" Astra offered America through a mouthful of peanut butter, raisin, and celery, offering up the remaining celery in her hand.

"No, thank you." America giggled. "You eat it all."

"I love it." Astra agreed.

Andrew scooted over so that he was sitting next to America and Addy, sipping his tea thoughtfully, though his thermos was bright green with cartoon insects on it. "Is she too cold?" he considered, peering down at Addy.

"No, she's very well-swaddled except for her face, and it's not cold enough out here for that to bother her."

"No, it's not bad at all, is it, Lady Piper?" Andrew agreed, and then worked to incorporate someone else into their conversation. America could tell that he was already being trained for the social rigors of his future role as King of England, and the results were absolutely precious.

"Agreed, your Highness. It's perfect here. Cold enough to be winter, but not cold enough to be painful or messy." Piper agreed, and, demonstrating the skill that the Princes were obviously learning, turned to Lucas. "What do you think of it, Luke?"

Luke was in the middle of a large gulp of tea, but he swallowed and then licked his lips, nodding, "Mmmm." In agreement.

"What do you think of your tea, Astra?" Piper asked.

Astra had just taken the first sip from her purple thermos with cartoon umbrellas painted on the outside, and she was making a face like she'd never tasted anything so bitter in all her four years on earth. Astra's drink choices were mostly water or juice, so she'd probably been expecting something entirely sweet or entirely bland. But, wanting to fit in with the others, Astra swallowed and nodded, still grimacing, "It's good."

None of the grown ups could help laughing at her, but she didn't seem to mind. She was back to the celery and peanut butter snack, hoping to purge the tea from her palate.

Luke was now staring, transfixed, at Addy. After a moment, he seemed to settle on how best to say what he was thinking. In his usual toddler slur, he said, "I likes her hat."

"You do? That's very nice to say." America complimented him. "Her grandmother knitted that for her after she was born."

"It's soft?" Luke asked.

"Very soft and warm. Perfect for her brand new little head." America nodded.

"Can't see her hair, though." Lucas sighed.

"You really like her hair, don't you?" America smiled. "It's red like mine and Duchess Kenna's, and Astra's."

Luke nodded, "Yeah."

"Did you know that we'll be coming to visit you this summer?" America asked the boys.

"Are you?" Andrew looked up from his scone, interestedly. "And, um… Will Astra and Kile come, too?"

America glanced at Kenna apologetically, knowing she'd wanted to talk over such a possibility with James _before_ Astra found out about it. As it was, Astra was now keenly interested in what America said next. "If their Mommies and Daddies agree, and everything works out, they are certainly invited."

"Hm." Andrew seemed to take this as the 'maybe' that it was, but Luke and Astra were eyeing each other excitedly.

"All I meant was, Addy won't be wearing any hats come summer. She'll be a bit bigger, with a bit more hair. That will be a fun visit, won't it?"

"Yes!" Astra cried, and Kenna rolled her eyes to the grey sky above.

"Sorry, Ken." America said, in a low voice. "I didn't think that one through."

"It's alright." Kenna pretended to be annoyed, and maybe she wasn't entirely pretending, but she wasn't angry, at any rate.

Silence fell for a moment, as little faces worked to chew through their snacks and sip their warm tea, and then Luke said, out of the blue, "I do likes her hat, though." As if he didn't want to take the chance that Addy might be offended that maybe, just maybe, he liked her hair better.


	5. Beautiful, Happy Normalcy

Maxon paced back and forth behind his desk, a deep frown on his lips, his eyes narrowed slightly in contemplation. America sat in the chair opposite his desk, watching him worriedly. She knew he was in an awful position, having to choose between logic and instinct, between fear and courage.

His hands, previously firm behind his back, came up to run through his hair frustratedly, mussing the whole style almost beyond repair. America sighed unhappily. It was never a good sign when Maxon used both of his hands for mussing.

She stood, clicking her tongue to make a little tisk, and rounded the desk in three steps. Maxon halted, though his eyes remained far away. America rearranged his hair back to the carefully controlled chaos it usually was at this hour of afternoon.

"You should start sharing your thoughts, Max." America said softly, letting her hands fall to rest on his shoulders. "I want to help, but you have to let me in. We can figure this out."

Maxon blinked, raising his eyes to focus on hers. "I just don't think I can allow this, Ames. Not yet."

"What would it take, Maxon? Let's negotiate."

"I honestly can't even imagine." he sank into his chair and looked up at her, helplessly.

America nodded patiently and lowered herself onto his lap. He placed a hand on her hip to steady her, then let his head fall against the back of his chair with a sigh.

"Someday," America said, softly, "Adrienne will have to leave the Palace for some reason or other. We don't want her to be afraid of the country she was born to rule. She needs to know the lay of her land, and she needs to know her people."

"She won't remember if we don't take her out for the first few years." Maxon argued.

"Maybe not, but that's not part of the normal childhood we're trying to offer her." America countered, keeping her tone as level as possible. "Trips to Grandma's house are normal. I might not have time to take her out again before Easter, and Mom won't make it back to the Palace until my birthday. This Friday is the perfect time."

"It's not that I don't want Addy to visit your mother, and of course I want you to be able to visit your family as often as you like, that was a major factor in choosing that house for them."

"Mhmm." America allowed him to work out what was really bothering him.

"But both of you together?"

"What's going through your mind, Maxon?" America gently prompted him.

"… A car bomb." Maxon admitted, as if a weight was being lifted from his shoulders just by being able to openly talk about his darkest fears. "Or a well-placed gunman. It wouldn't take much, and the entire future of this monarchy could be destroyed. You and Addy are my whole family, Ames, I could lose you both at the same time."

America nodded, trying to validate his concerns. She wanted so badly to be able to tell him that he was paranoid, worried for nothing, but she couldn't. Maxon had lost his whole family at the same time before. His parents were gunned down at his own engagement party, right in front of him, and until he'd married America, he'd been the last Schreave on earth.

"Carter has volunteered to coordinate our security teams. Aspen has already promoted three highly-trained officers for Adrienne's detail, and she's only two months old. They're here every day as part of our detail, but they're specialized in protecting her outside of the Palace. They're ready for this."

"I'm not." Maxon said, simply. "I'm not ready."

"Alright." America nodded, with a sigh. "Let's say I won't be able to take Addy out of the Palace until after Easter. Maybe not even until things slow down in early May. Would you be ready then? When she was five months old?"

"I don't know… I don't think so." Maxon admitted, almost ashamed. "I know I'm being irrational."

"You're not. I love you, and I understand this, but we've got to find a way to work through it. I might occasionally feel like locking our daughter up in a tall tower, but I'm never going to do it. I love her too much to do that to her. I want to take her to her grandmother's house on Friday, because it's my last day of partial freedom before I return to full-time work on Monday, planning my own ridiculous birthday party, no less. I want her to see May and Gerad and the big beautiful yard at that house, I want it to be a second home for her."

"I want all of that, too." Maxon said, then considered it again. "In theory, I mean. The reality is much more harrowing."

"They're so close to the Palace, and Aspen will send scouts ahead to monitor the roads."

"I understand all of that." Maxon frowned. "But none of it makes me feel any better. Let's wait until Sunday, then I can go with you."

"So that, if our car is attacked, all three of us will be gone?" America asked, trying to keep him to his own logic. "The King, the Queen, and the Heir?"

"Well…" Maxon frowned, shaking his head.

America pressed her lips together and then tried again, "You're not worried about once we're at Mom's house?"

"No, not really." Maxon said, realizing this answer as he said it. He lifted his eyes to hers, hopeful that his sanity might yet be salvaged.

"Good. So all you're worried about is the short handful of minutes between the Palace gates and Mom's front gate?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"There will be a decoy car, more to distract photographers than anything." America reminded him. "And Addy and I will be leaving from the kitchen entrance, out the side."

Maxon nodded, considering this. "Carter said he'd go with you?"

"Yes." America nodded, hopefully.

Maxon sighed heavily and lowered his gaze to the hand that he had placed on her hip. He squeezed that hand, a light pressure, and said, "Alright."

America's smile was instant and radiant. "Thank you, Maxon."

"But I'm going to see you and Addy safely into the car."

"Of course."

"I'm installing her safety seat myself."

"Absolutely."

"And you will personally call me on Carter's radio, the very second you're through your mother's gates."

"Okay."

"Are Kenna and Astra going with you?"

America nodded, "I think so."

"They need their own protection detail. I'll tell Aspen."

"I'm sure that will be fine."

"And I want Kenna and Astra to be in a different car from you. If anything should happen…"

America licked her dry lips and brushed her thumb against his cheek, "Maxon, at a certain point it gets harder to protect more cars. There is some safety in staying together and giving our guards less to worry about."

Maxon didn't really like this, but he had to admit that she was probably right. "Fine. But I'm inspecting the car that you're riding in."

"Alright, Maxon." America pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you. I know this is hard for you."

Maxon nodded and lowered his head to rest just above her chest, near the place where the diamond on the necklace he'd given her for Addy's birth rested. "I can't lose her, America. If we lost her, I honestly don't think I could go on. Others wouldn't understand, they'd tell us to have more children, and maybe we would, but God. None of them would ever be our baby bird. She's entirely singular."

"I know what you mean." America reassured him. "And she's not going anywhere."

"She's going to your mother's house, apparently." Maxon mumbled, complaining.

America hugged him close. "Wait until the first time she asks to go abroad on her own. It'll be to visit Eoan and those princes or Nicoletta and her cousins, I'm sure. Kenna figures we probably have fifteen years until Addy starts asking, but if she's like May, it'll be more like eleven."

"Well that's never happening." Maxon said confidently. "I can tell Adrienne tonight at dinner to wipe her mind of any of those thoughts. She is never going abroad without us."

"Not even in twenty years, when she's the Queen?" America asked, giggling at the thought of Maxon's dinner conversation with Addy. She loved it when they lectured the baby as if she could understand. Just a few days ago, Addy had gotten the 'No dating until you're married' speech from Maxon after several of the candid photographs from the private little party after Addy's christening came back showing the English Princes absolutely fawning over her.

"Especially then. She'll need to take me with her as an adviser, anyway." Maxon reasoned.

"What if she doesn't need you to be her adviser?"

Maxon's brow furrowed; he'd never thought of this. "What? Really?"

"She might be fine on her own, especially with the amazing job you'll have done training her throughout her childhood."

"No." Maxon shook his head, disturbed. "She'll always need me. I'm her daddy."

America nodded, still grinning, and stood up from Maxon's lap. "Alright then. At least she now has permission to go to Grandma's house."

"On a case by case basis." Maxon reminded America. "And I reserve the right to revoke the privilege if the security situation changes."

America ran a hand through Maxon's hair again. As always, he relished the touch. "It'll get easier, Maxon."

Maxon sighed, already exhausted. "I hope so. I'm going to be her father for the rest of my life, I can't keep up this much worry forever."

"I know." America traced her fingers gently over his furrowed brow. At this prompting, he relaxed his face and the worry wrinkles disappeared. She liked knowing that she had the power to erase those. As far as she knew, she was the only one who could. "I'll see you at dinner."

Maxon caught her hand before she got too far away and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, then turned back to the reports on his desk, brow already furrowed again.

* * *

Kenna was thrilled to have a weekday to spend at her mother's house, it was an unexpected treat. Magda, May, and even Gerad, would take turns playing with Astra and snuggling Addy, and Kenna and America would get to relax a little. The last couple of weeks had been especially hard on Kenna, who was now juggling morning sickness on top of her responsibilities as mother and royal nanny.

One bright, cute little spot was that Astra knew her mommy was sick, though she did not yet know why, and tried to remain on her best behavior at all times, with varying degrees of success. She frequently ordered 'bubbles' for her mother from the kitchens (by way of highly trained guards who adored the girl) and insisted Kenna relax in the rocking chair whenever they were in Adrienne's nursery. However, even with Astra's adorable ministrations, America knew she was officially out of time to find a second nanny.

It was hard to say exactly why America was having such a hard time settling on another nanny to hire. She had plenty of brilliant candidates to choose from. It probably had a lot to do with Anne and Esther, and being hesitant to bring another household staff member into her inner-circle only to risk their death at the hands of zealous rebels. There was also still so much unease lingering all throughout the Palace, to do with how easily K had always managed to infiltrate America's old bedroom, part of which was now Addy's nursery. She still didn't feel entirely safe in her own home, and wasn't ready to trust someone new with her precious baby, especially when America wasn't in the room or even in the Palace.

The knowledge that, in addition to being murdered whilst trying to protect the royal family, Esther, America's last hire, had initially been a rebel, was also heavy on America's mind. She didn't trust her own judgement anymore. Even though her instincts had been ultimately correct about Esther's character, Esther had still been a rebel spy in the beginning and things could have ended very differently for America, Addy, and the whole monarchy if Esther hadn't converted.

The solution to America's problems presented itself rather obviously, almost at the same time as Kenna's morning sickness first presented itself. Kenna needed a couple of hours to spend near a toilet, and America had to be at a budget breakdown for her own birthday party. It was annoying, but it was the only time Jepsen was free all week and Silvia had to start placing orders from vendors as soon as possible.

America's first thought had been to ask Marlee to step in, but Marlee was busy working with Silvia. The two were really starting to flow well together, and America had realized that it wouldn't be at all surprising if, fifteen or twenty years from now, Marlee took over for Silvia and coordinated the Palace for the new Queen Adrienne.

Before America could falter for much longer, Paige had eagerly volunteered to watch Astra and Addy until America's meeting was over. It was a beautiful, crisp, cold morning outside and Paige offered to swaddle Addy up in some extra warm blankets and let Astra 'help' push her in the stroller out to the stables. Astra really liked 'helping' to push the stroller by keeping a hand on the side of it and going on tiptoe occasionally to peek down at Addy's face, and Astra loved visiting the horses and watching them eat and frolic within the fenced little pasture near the stables. Paige figured they'd carry a little picnic of apple slices and cheese down there, and by the time they meandered out, had their snack, admired the horses, and meandered back, America would be finished with her meeting.

It wasn't just that it was America's only option; even if she'd had other choices, Paige's suggestion was beyond perfect. It got Addy out into the fresh air and bright winter sunshine, it kept Astra engaged by allowing her to 'help' (which was absolutely one of her favorite things to do), and it bought America the exact right amount of time for her meeting. America mulled this over on her way to and from the meeting, and when she returned to her rooms just moments after Paige and the kids, she helped Astra out of her coat and scarf while Paige dug Addy out of the blankets in the stroller.

Tentatively, America said, "Paige, I know you really like playing with the kids. I've seen you with Astra and Kile and you absolutely dote on Addy. Is there any chance you'd consider switching over from being my maid to being Adrienne's second nanny?"

Paige's eyes widened in surprise as she considered this. "I… I don't know, ma'am. My position means the world to me, I love serving you."

America smiled, "What better service than to help me take care of my baby?" then she sincerely added, "I can't tell you how important it is for me to know that, when I can't be with Adrienne, someone who loves her very much is watching over her for me. Someone I trust absolutely. I understand if you'd rather stay where you are, but you're so good with the kids, and it seems as if you like spending time with them."

"Oh, I do, Ma'am." Paige reassured her.

"It would be so much easier for me to simply have Mary promote a maid or two from within the Palace, assistants to help her take care of me. People she already knows and trusts. It's much harder to find someone new, someone from the outside, who I can trust with my child."

Paige gulped, "A royal nanny, though, ma'am… I'm not fit to help raise the next ruler of this country, not with my past—"

"Oh, Paige." America shook her head, then glanced at Astra who wasn't paying a bit of attention to them, but rather making silly faces at Addy. "For me, this isn't about the next ruler of this country, it's about my baby. I know they're the same person, but I like to separate the two. Some things in Addy's life are going to be about her destiny to rule as Queen, that's unavoidable. So I'm trying to keep as many things separate from that as possible, as many things normal and loving and supportive as possible. I don't want some cold, strict royal nanny with a perfect pedigree, grooming my baby for a future on the throne. I want someone who loves her, someone who will make her feel safe and happy and just a little bit free."

Paige nodded, mulling this over with a smile on her face. Her eyes fell to Addy and she ran a hand through Astra's messy hair. "If you're sure I'm good enough to do this job, then there's nothing else I'd rather be doing." she finally announced. "If having me look after the Princess will give you any peace of mind at all, then I'm happy to do it."

America beamed. "Thank you. I'll tell Kenna and Mary tonight, you can begin tomorrow. For now," America turned her attention to her rosy-cheeked niece and her baby daughter. The change in her tone, now bright and playful, caught Astra's attention, and the girl looked up with wide, eager eyes. "I've got a very important castaway playdate with two lost, brave pirate princesses."

Astra squealed excitedly and bounced up and down, she'd been waiting to play this pretend game with America and Adrienne all week.

* * *

"Are you going to make it, Ken?" America asked, placing a comforting arm on Kenna's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be fine." Kenna looked distinctly green. She'd already been sick twice that morning and didn't think she'd actually vomit again. Still, she looked rough.

"You need to go to the hospital wing when you get back to the Palace." America said, sternly, rubbing Kenna's shoulders soothingly.

"I already saw Dr. Ashlar, he said he wants to wait a little longer before medicating me for this. He wants the B-A-B-Y to build up a little more resistance before we start exposing it to those kinds of medical substances, even though they are technically safe." She spelled out the word 'baby' instead of just saying it because she and James still hadn't told Astra what was happening. If anything went wrong with the pregnancy in the early stages, they didn't want to have to break Astra's heart by explaining that there would be no baby brother or sister after all.

For her part, Astra was excitedly buzzing around the kitchen side room they were in, awaiting confirmation that their car was ready. She was running laps around the big island in the middle of the room and every time she finished a lap, Paige popped a cold grape in Astra's little mouth, giggled, and swore that the girl had run that lap faster than the last time. At this rate, Astra would be run ragged and passed out asleep by dinner time, which was exactly what Kenna needed.

America frowned at her sister, sympathetically. "I was farther along when my morning sickness really hit me. Between that and the King of Illéa frantically declaring that the Queen would die if something wasn't done, Dr. Ashlar was likely much more eager to give me those anti-nausea pills."

Kenna giggled just imagining how panicked Maxon would have been to see America so sick, but she looked as if she immediately regretted the laughter. It ended in a piteous little groan.

"Aw, Kenna." America squeezed her sister's shoulder. "You don't have to go today. I can take Astra and Addy by myself, Mom will be able to help me look after them once we get there and we'll have plenty of guards to help keep an eye on things."

Kenna shook her head, "No, I want to go. I'm honestly going to be fine. I think… I think it's just the smell."

America blinked. "The smell?"

"Walking through the kitchens like that, I smelled everything. Raw meat, fish stew—"

"Oh, Kenna, I didn't even think of that! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright." Kenna reassured her, soothingly. "Safety is the top priority, and this is the safest exit we can take from the Palace right now. I'd much rather feel a little nauseous and make it to Mom's house unharmed."

America nodded, but chewed her lip thoroughly. Next time, they'd take a different exit. She well remembered how bad the smells were when she was pregnant with Addy.

Maxon appeared in the door way, sleeves rolled up and an adorable smudge of grease on his cheek. "Alright. The cars are safe, I checked everything myself."

"You know about cars, Maxon?" Kenna asked innocently, surprised and impressed.

"Ah, well… yes, I also had the Palace's head mechanic with me… he helped." Maxon confessed.

America laughed and picked up a clean rag from the countertop next to her. She wetted the rag in the sink and then pressed her body flush to Maxon's, dabbing away the grease smudge. "Thank you, Maxon. Addy and I feel very safe now."

"You do?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yes."

"Don't feel too safe." He warned, "Stay alert."

America pressed a kiss to his lips. "I promise."

On the other side of the room, Kenna was flagging Astra down, "Say goodbye to Ms. Paige. We'll see her tomorrow."

"Bye, Ms. Paige!" Astra waved furiously, even though Paige was standing right there.

"Goodbye, Princess." Paige laughed, wrapping up the uneaten portion of the grapes to return to the produce refrigerator. "Have a wonderful time at your Gramma's house."

"Okay!" Astra nodded at the suggestion, as though the thought hadn't previously occurred to her and Paige was a genius for thinking of it.

Paige curtseyed her way out of the room.

Maxon sighed, letting his hands trace their way from America's shoulders, down her back, and finally rest on her hips. "I wish Addy wasn't asleep over there." he nodded to Addy, who was fast asleep in her safety seat, set near the door. "I need to hold her in my arms one more time before you go."

America let her hands fall on Maxon's upper arms, enjoying the firmness of the muscles that curved beneath her fingertips. "If you're so interested in holding her, you can do all the middle-of-the-night feedings tonight, and then hold her to your heart's content." she teased.

Maxon smiled, ruefully. "I honestly might, Ames."

America nodded sympathetically and pressed another kiss to his lips. "Come on. She's all buckled in there, safe and sound and ready to go. Let's not disturb her."

"You're right." Maxon agreed reluctantly, and he stepped back from America to gently, carefully grasp the handle of the safety seat, picking it, along with Addy, up as if it weighed nothing at all.

"Mackin? You coming to Gramma's?" Astra asked, slipping her tiny hand into his free hand. He very bravely led the group out into the fresh winter air where their car was waiting.

"Not this time, Pumpkin head. I have to stay here and work."

"Aw."

"I hope I'll get to go next time."

"Mackin, you are the King, you can come. No one will be mad at you." Astra encouraged him, reassuringly.

"I wish I could, but I need to make sure everything is safe and good in the Kingdom. Kings have to do a lot of work if we want to stay in this beautiful Palace."

"Oh. Need help? I'm very good at colors." Astra reported. America had no doubt that this was true, if Astra had inherited even an ounce of Kenna's amazing talent as an artist. Shalom's talent, really, alive and well in a third generation.

"Thank you very much, but I can handle it for today. Another time?"

"Yes." Astra promised him.

Maxon allowed Carter to open the car door for him only because his own hands were full of kids. As soon as the door was open, Astra crawled inside and gasped. "It's a whole room in here!" The limousines in the Palace fleet were actually better armored than the unmarked black cars, so for this occasion, Maxon had ordered the guards and the royals to travel by limo. It was Astra's first experience in such a car.

"Wait until she finds the juice boxes." Maxon grinned at America, but it was forced. He was so worried.

Kenna crawled in behind Astra to start getting her settled in and buckled up. Maxon ducked into the car and began fastening Addy's safety seat in, testing it twice to make sure it was secure. Then he ducked out and turned to America.

"I'll talk to you in fifteen minutes, as soon as the car pulls into Mom's front gate." America promised.

"I know." Maxon nodded. "I'm just… I'm going to miss you two. That's all. I'm not used to not having my girls nearby." he was practically pouting.

"We love you, Maxon." America reassured him, hugging him tightly. "We'll be back in time for dinner."

"Have fun. Give Magda and Gerad and May my love."

"I will."

"And I want you to take this." Maxon said, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out the flat little camera that he kept with him at all times. "Take a thousand pictures today, okay, Love?"

America giggled, "What if I only take five hundred?"

Maxon shook his head, allowing a smile to creep onto his lips. "A thousand and not a snapshot less."

They kissed one more time, and then America slipped into the car. Maxon waved to everyone inside one more time, then closed the door for them. The sound of the car door closing caused Addy to stir, make a disturbed face, and then fall still again. A moment later, her sleepy grey eyes blinked open.

"She's good?" Kenna checked. She and Astra were in the side seats facing America and couldn't clearly see Addy's face.

"All good." America said, watching Addy's face a moment longer to be sure. No crying fit seemed to be on the horizon, even after such a loud awakening. "Hey, Astra, guess what Uncle Maxon told me."

"Hm?" Astra asked, happily kicking her feet, which did not touch the floor of the car.

"See that little bump in the thing under the window?"

"Yeah."

"That's a secret box."

"What?" Astra was shocked.

"And inside, there might just be some ice and some juice boxes."

Astra squeaked as she hurriedly began trying to figure out how to open the compartment. When she finally figured out how to lift the lid, she gasped and grinned. "Apple juice!"

"One for your Mommy, too, okay? It will help her feel better." America said, looking pointedly at Kenna.

Kenna nodded and accepted the box from her daughter, with a 'Thank you' that was also directed at Ames.

In the front seat, the passenger door opened and closed, and Carter turned around to look at them. "All set, your Majesty?"

"Kile's Daddy?" Astra gasped, one hand on the juice box Kenna was opening for her, though Carter now had her full attention.

"Hello, Beetlebug." Carter nodded to her.

"You are going to Gramma's house?" Astra couldn't believe it.

"Yes I am." Carter confirmed.

"Where's Kile? Kile can come? I want Kile."

"Not this time, Kile's at his Grandma and Grandpa's house today."

Astra frowned, but her juice box was now open, so she didn't linger on her disappointment for too long.

America brushed a finger across Addy's brow, locking eyes with her remarkably calm daughter. Addy was usually much more grumpy than this when she woke up from a nap. America figured that she must just be soaking in the brand new surroundings.

"Yes, Carter, we're all set. Let's go."

Carter turned around in his seat and nodded to the driver, who put the car in gear. America quickly craned her head around to get one last look at Maxon through the heavily tinted windows. He couldn't see them, but his eyes were fixed on the spot where America and Addy were in the car. He noticed the car shift into gear and he took a step back, lifting a hand to wave to them. He looked like a lost puppy out there.

America looked back to Addy as the car began to roll away.

"You don't have to look so sad, Ames, you'll be back in time for dinner." Kenna laughed. She was clearly already feeling better now that she was away from the kitchen smells. "I swear, you two never know how to cope when you're apart."

America knew she was being silly, but the expression on Maxon's face had broken her heart. "I'm doing the right thing, aren't I? Taking Addy out of the Palace so soon?"

"Of course you are, Ames. And Mom is going to be thrilled to have her over."

"I know that. Maybe I should have tried to find a time when Maxon and I could both sneak out of the Palace for a morning? He offered to go with us this Sunday. That way he wouldn't look so…. abandoned."

Kenna shook her head, sympathetically. "He's going to be fine. And when you and Addy join him for dinner tonight, he'll see that the world isn't always trying to steal his family from him. He'll get a little braver, and next time you and Addy leave the Palace, you'll be able to go a little farther, for a little longer, and it won't hurt him half as bad. This is good for him, and good for Addy. It's good for you, to get out of the Palace for a little bit, and it's good for Mom, May, and Gerad. It's definitely good for Astra and me… Especially, you know… right now." Kenna glanced down at her stomach.

America nodded her understanding and took a deep, steadying breath, sitting up straight. "You're right. This is all good."

* * *

The moment the car pulled in through the protective gates in front of Magda's house, Carter passed his radio back to America. America clicked the button and a moment later, Maxon's voice came through the speaker.

"Hello?"

"We made it, sweetheart."

Astra, who had been fidgeting excitedly in her seat, exclaimed, "I hear Mackin!"

America grinned, "That's him on the radio."

"Hi Mackin!"

America clicked the button. "Astra says hi."

A moment later, and Maxon's voice came through, "Hello, my beloved Pumpkin head. Is everything alright, America?"

"Perfect."

"How was Addy's first car ride?"

"Smooth and calm. She spent most of the time staring out the window, bewildered."

A moment passed, and Maxon's voice came through colored with a chuckle. "It's always the simple things with our daughter."

"Isn't it?" America agreed, grinning.

A moment. "Kenna's alright?"

"Perfect. Much better."

"Good. And you're going to take pictures?"

"Lots and lots of pictures."

"How many pictures?" Maxon's voice demanded.

"I was thinking I'd take thirty or forty."

"No, Ames!" the voice was scandalized. "A thousand! A thousand pictures, remember?"

America laughed, "Alright, we're pulling up to the house, I need to get Addy out of her seat."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you, too."

America passed the radio back to Carter and removed the clip holding Addy securely in her safety seat.

"That was fun, wasn't it little girl?" America asked Addy, smiling.

Addy gurgled and slobbered in reply. By the time America mopped her up and gently scooped her into a snuggle, the car was stopped, Carter was out and conversing with the head of Magda's security detail, and their driver was opening the door next to America to let them go.

"Go ahead, Astra." America said, seeing the four-year-old's struggle to keep her seat.

Astra gulped and shared a look with her mother. Kenna nodded toward America.

"Need any help, Aunt Ames? I can hold Addy." Astra offered. Kenna patted her hair, proudly.

"Thank you so much for offering, but I'm all good. Why don't you go see Gramma?"

Kenna patted Astra's back to let her know it was alright, and Astra practically flew out of the car and dashed toward the front steps, where Magda, May, and Gerad were finally arriving to greet them.

"Gramma!" America heard Astra shriek as she was swept up into Magda's waiting arms.

"You're doing a good job with her, Ken." America said, smiling at her sister as Kenna slid out to join her daughter.

"Thanks, Ames." Kenna paused, a truly flattered expression on her face. "That's always nice to hear."

"I can't wait to meet the next one." America sang and Kenna shushed her, sliding the rest of the way out of the car.

May now had Astra by the hands and was twirling her around in circles so fast, Astra's little feet left the ground. The giggles were infectious, everyone was laughing.

Magda hurried forward to greet Kenna with a hug, and then she placed both hands on Kenna's cheeks, saying something to her that America couldn't hear. They were both grinning as one of Magda's hands flitted down to graze Kenna's stomach before releasing her.

America let them have their moment together as she took Carter's offered hand to help her out of the car.

"The grounds are secure, ma'am." Carter gave her a little bow, once she was out and up, Addy snuggled close to her chest.

"I know they are. They always are, the guards keep my family very safe. Did Maxon order an extra sweep or something?"

Carter nodded sheepishly. "He just wanted us to double check."

America rolled her eyes. Her mother, May, and Gerad had guards protecting this house all day, every day, the grounds were constantly secured. What exactly did Maxon think those guards were doing out here? Playing cards?

"Thank you, Carter, go ahead and inform the King that everything is fine here."

"Yes, ma'am."

Kenna was off to greet May and Gerad now, and Magda was hurrying over to see the baby. "Well, if it isn't the Queen herself."

"Hi, Mom." America said.

"How are you, America? You look exhausted." Magda said as they hugged, careful not to squish Adrienne.

"…Thanks?" America wasn't sure how to take that.

"You don't have enough help at that Palace, America."

"Mom, the Palace is full of people who help us. All the people in that Palace who aren't Maxon, Addy, or me, are there to help us. We have lots of help."

Magda ignored this. "I don't know how you and Maxon do it, running the entire country and taking care of a newborn."

"You took care of five children at the same time, remember? Addy's probably a breeze compared to that." America pointed out.

"Well, I wasn't exactly running all of Illéa while I was doing it. Here, hand me that baby and you go inside and get comfortable."

America agreed to let the subject drop. Magda's incessant needling and worrying over America's life at the Palace was sort of another way that the older woman said 'I love you'.

Addy cried a little at leaving America's arms, but Magda was quick to soothe her with calming noises and gentle bouncing.

Magda held a finger above Addy's little hands. "Will she reach out and grab you yet?" Magda asked.

"She's not quite there yet." America said, pressing a little kiss to Addy's forehead.

Magda grinned and pressed her finger into Addy's palm. Addy clutched it tight, reflexively.

"Just you wait. Once she figures out how to reach for what she wants, that's when the hair-pulling will begin. That'll be the end of your dangling earrings for a while, America, if you value your earlobes."

America sighed. Her mother sometimes had the uncanny ability to make her feel simultaneously better and worse. "Do you have any lemonade?"

"I do. I've mixed it with iced tea today, it's in the kitchen. You and Kenna help yourselves."

"Right. Thanks, Mom."

America turned toward her sisters and brother, but found Carter standing there with a diaper bag on one arm and a radio in the other. "His Majesty wanted me to remind you not to leave the bag in the car."

"Thanks, Carter." America took it from him.

Carter bowed and went back to work.

"Ames!" May waved her over. America happily hurried over for a big hug.

Astra was now on Gerad's back, getting a ride around the long driveway, but when he saw she was done talking to Magda, Gerad trotted over to kiss America's cheek.

"Um, America?" Gerad said, looking a little nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking… well I want to talk to you about some stuff."

"Oh. Okay." America had no idea what this could mean. "What's going on?"

"It's no big deal." Gerad hurried to explain. "Just… remember that place we went with Maxon, and it had a bunch of kids there, and they took different kinds of classes and stuff? Maxon taught them about cameras?"

America giggled, "The learning center? Yeah, I remember, Ger."

"Well, they have a cool baseball program there, it starts next month… I want to go there in the afternoons and play ball."

"Oh." America lifted her eyebrows in surprise. Astra wiggled off of Gerad's back and latched onto May's leg for a ride. May obliged, but tried to stay close enough so that she could hear the exchange between America and Gerad. "What does Mom say?"

"She says I can, but only if Maxon decides it's alright. I'd probably have to take a guard with me, and it might be inconvenient for the center to have to deal with my security."

"Maybe." America nodded.

"But if you and Maxon agree, and the place agrees, then Mom says I can go play baseball with them."

America nodded. "I'll talk to Maxon about it tonight."

Gerad smiled his adorable, toothy grin, and hugged her. "Thanks. And also, I want to start training with the guards again. I miss that, it was really fun."

"Do your guards train here?"

"Nah, they rotate back to the Palace to run the obstacle courses there and stuff. That's what I want to do. If Aspen says 'Okay', then Mom says I can do that, too, a couple of times a week."

America still hated the idea of her baby brother becoming a guard. But if he was going to become a guard someday, she'd rather he be the most experienced, best trained guard in the world. "Well, I'll talk to Aspen and Maxon about it. I can already tell you, there will be rules."

"Rules?"

"Like, on afternoons when you come to the Palace to train, you stay for dinner with me and Maxon."

"Oh." Gerad nodded, happy with that. "That sounds fun."

"And Mom thinks she can get all of your homeschooling in around these activities?"

"Yeah! Now that I'm the only kid, I get through my work a lot faster."

America pressed a kiss to Gerad's forehead. "Okay, then. Maxon and I will discuss it all."

"Thanks, Ames!"

May grinned at the exchange and hobbled back over, slipping her arm through America's. "How was the ride over?"

"Perfect. Addy was very calm and Astra kept as still as she could manage."

"I'm so glad you guys made it." She started leading America into the kitchen, ignoring the giggling girl attached to her leg. "I really miss living at the Palace sometimes. It was so nice to be able to see you and Addy any time I wanted."

"And maybe a certain Palace guard?" America asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

May blushed, staring at her feet. "Maybe. Is he here?" she looked up, hopefully.

"No. Maxon thought you'd distract him from protecting us."

"Of course I would distract him from protecting you! He only gets one day off a week, it's not fair." May pouted.

"He loves his job, May, and it's a very important job. He's on our personal security detail now, that's a very prestigious position. You've got to support his busy job, you know. He'll hate always feeling like he's choosing between the work he loves and the girl he loves."

May sighed, "I guess Maxon's like that, too? Always working?"

"Yes. Sometimes I try to convince him to take some time off and relax with me, but most of the time I meet him where he is. We eat lunch in his office or fit in a walk through the gardens between meetings. We try to make our schedules match so that we can still have a few minutes together here and there."

They were in the kitchen now, and May was pouring everyone glasses of iced tea with a splash of lemonade. Astra was the first served, then Kenna, then America.

"So, I should meet Ryland on his lunch breaks?" May asked.

"Yeah, if you can, he'd love that. Show him parts of the Palace he hasn't gotten to see in his time as a guard."

"Yeah. I can do that." May smiled, brightly. "That sounds nice."

"He'll like knowing that he's got your support. It'll make him feel stronger, just like his support makes you feel stronger."

"You just be careful, America." May said, eyeing her suspiciously. "You're starting to sound as wise as Kenna."

Kenna laughed in surprise and choked a little on the tea in her mouth.

* * *

Magda absolutely monopolized little Addy's time, although May did get to swoop in steal her for a little bit. Astra bounced between running wild with Gerad and playing 'makeover' with May, both giving and receiving makeovers.

America and Kenna got to lounge around, relaxing, even taking short naps. It was the most wonderful gift their family could have given them. Kenna even took a long, hot bath in her room, soaking for much longer than she normally allowed herself. It was the ultimate in luxury for both of them.

Lunch was a simple affair, but wonderful. Just sitting down at a table together, all the Singers in one room, was refreshing. After they were done eating, America fed Addy in the privacy of May's room, but May joined them to keep America company.

"She's a pretty agreeable baby." May said, looking at the lump that was Addy's head under the privacy blanket.

"I know. Maxon and I got lucky. She has her moods, don't get me wrong. She gets cranky when she's too tired or too hungry, and then there's just no reasoning with her."

May giggled. "Kind of like her mother, then?"

"That's what Maxon says." America grinned.

May sprawled out on her bed next to America and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "Nicoletta invited me to Italy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"She joked about it, but I didn't know she was really going to ask you."

"Do you think I should go?"

America shrugged. "Do you want to go?"

"Sort of. I want to see the art, Ames, they have the most amazing art, preserved from thousands of years ago! Between that and the food…"

America laughed. "Well, go for a couple of weeks, then. What do you have to lose?"

May propped her head up on her hand, her expression serious. "Ryland."

"Oh, May, no."

"We hardly spend any time together as it is. What if I leave the country and he just… decides it isn't working?"

"May, you need to talk to him about that, if you're feeling that unsure of where things stand."

"Yeah. You're right."

"And if now isn't the right time to go to Italy, if you need to spend some time focusing on your relationship instead, that's one thing. But if your relationship is actually keeping you from living, from doing what you love, then that's no good, May. Good relationships give you more power, not less."

May exhaled and collapsed back down on the bed. "I just don't want to mess this up."

"I get that." America said, thinking of all the times she'd messed up with Maxon during his Selection. "But if you going to Italy for a little while is really all it takes to mess it up, then it's not so strong to begin with, is it? Think of everything I put Maxon through when we were dating. Think of everything he put me through. None of that was enough to ruin us… I mean, Aspen almost was, but in the end it all made us stronger. That's what you should be looking for, and if Ryland isn't that, then I don't really think he's the one for you, May. And if he is that, then you'll grow stronger from this Italy trip, not weaker, and then maybe Ryland is the one."

May grinned, dopily. "Maybe."

America nodded, giggling at her sister's lovestruck expression. "Maybe."

* * *

Far too soon for America's liking, it was time to head back to the Palace for dinner. Kenna and Astra were staying behind to spend the weekend at Magda's house. James was already on his way home from work, and Gerad was excited about playing a shootout match of soccer with him.

America knew she had to go back to the Palace, to her responsibilities and her stresses, to her duties as Queen, and to the man she loved, but her mother's house was such a refuge that she vowed to sneak out here with Addy as often as she could. She could just see Addy at Astra's age, running wild outside with a slightly older version of Gerad and learning to use different makeup brushes with May and snuggling in for a bedtime story with Grandma. All of this beautiful, happy normalcy for the heir to the Illéan throne, and it was only fifteen minutes away from the Palace. America would have to make use of it as often as possible.

Addy was buckled back into her safety seat and America was hugging everyone goodbye, her mother last of all.

"Thank you, Mom." she said, trying to convey her gratitude for this amazing day.

"You're so very welcome, America." Magda reassured her, pushing a loose strand of America's red hair back from her face. "You and your babies will always have a place here."

"I know." America nodded, feeling her throat tighten with emotion.

"Good." Magda patted her cheek and then stepped back so that America could duck into the car and start heading back to the Palace. Maxon would be worried sick if she was late.

This time, the closing car door didn't bother Addy at all. That baby slept hard, all the way home, exhausted from a long day of new experiences and being passed around from Grandma to Aunt May to Uncle Gerad and back again.

Maxon was pacing outside the kitchen entrance when America's limo rolled to a stop. The elation on his face was almost comical, given the circumstances. One would have thought Addy and America were returning from war, or some other long and dangerous engagement, given the greeting they received.

Maxon went back and forth, kissing his wife and his sleeping baby in turn, for what felt like forever. Finally he said, "Was it good?"

"So good, Maxon. Indescribably good."

"I'm glad. I want to go next time."

"You should."

"And Addy was no trouble?"

"None. She only really threatened to cry once, and Mom took care of that right away."

"Wonderful. And you took a thousand pictures?"

"Thirty." America corrected, gently.

Maxon sighed as if he was much put-upon, but he eagerly took the camera from her to begin looking through the bounty, even as he carried Addy and led America inside to the quiet meal they'd be sharing in the family room.

Maxon did not approve, in a very fatherly way, of the pictures of Astra wearing makeup, he felt she was just much too young for such things. But he had a good laugh at May's makeover from Astra, with lipstick all over her lower face and eyeshadow up to her forehead. He came across a picture of Magda cradling Addy in her arms, their eyes locked on each other in a sweet moment that Maxon instantly fell in love with. He said he'd have a couple of prints made of that one so that Magda could have one, too.

America asked after Maxon's meetings, and he said that he was glad he'd stayed. They'd had some major breakthroughs with the budget, and now there would be enough surplus to help fund the memorial that America and Rolph Lemex were planning to sponsor in the south.

"So." America finally said, as Maxon tucked Addy into her crib and clicked on the monitor so that they could hear her if she cried. "Are you feeling braver now, about Addy leaving the Palace? That's what I was hoping to accomplish with all this, you know."

"I don't know. Maybe a little." Maxon confessed with a sigh. "The whole time you were gone, it was like my heart was outside of my body. My exposed, beating heart was beyond the Palace walls, far from my protection. It was so hard, Ames."

"I'm really proud of you, then." America said. "Thank you for giving us the chance to go. It was so worth it, it was so wonderful."

"I'm glad. We'll plan another time to go, sometime when we can go together, when things slow down in a few months."

"You know, you should talk to James."

"James?"

"And Aspen. When they go to work, they leave their baby girls behind everyday. Maybe they have some advice for you?"

"That's a good idea. You're a smart queen." Maxon complimented her, pecking her on the cheek. They both looked down at their sleeping daughter with immense satisfaction.

"Yeah, I'm on a 'good advice' roll today."

Maxon grinned and wrapped his arms around her, taking a moment to look up at the gorgeous, glowing, swirls of stars above. "I was thinking, maybe if we had ten more babies I wouldn't feel so lonely."

America rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Maxon."

"Hear me out, Ames, think about it. Then I'd have other babies to cuddle while you and Addy go out and conquer the world." he called after her as she made her way toward the cart of food in the next room.

"No, Maxon, we are not having ten more babies."

"Please?" Maxon begged, widening his brown eyes comically as he followed America into the room and softly closed the nursery door behind him.

America picked up a baby carrot and brought it over to him, stuffing it through his pouted lip with a giggle, "No."

Maxon laughed and pulled the carrot out of his mouth, making to stab her in the ear with it.

America squealed and danced away, "Maxon, stop! Gross!"

But it was too late. She'd already unwittingly started a food war, one which they'd be cleaning up off of the new-ish carpets (and drapes) for at least two hours to come.


	6. Twins

"So Silvia and I have been talking it over all week, and it's too late to charge any kind of admission to my birthday party, but we can encourage donations all night and auction off a dance with me, and with you if you agree, and May has volunteered as well. And all of the money we raise can go straight to funding childcare centers in almost every single one of my clinics, Maxon. I mean, I'm sure they'll fill up and there won't be enough room for everyone who might need this service, but it's better than nothing. It's a good start! And if May and I solicit donations from local Angeles businesses, we'll have all kinds of items to auction off by Easter when we host the Egg Roll, and all of that money can go to expanding the childcare initiative, and none of it comes from the national budget, I'm raising it all independently." America finally paused to take a breath, studying Maxon's face.

They were in the family room, Maxon feeding Addy from a bottle. He liked to hold eye contact with her whenever he fed her, but this time he was periodically tearing his gaze away from his daughter to soak in the image of his wife. He glanced up again when he realized America had broken her flow of speech.

"What do you think?" America asked nervously.

"It's _wonderful_ , America." Maxon said, awed, now that he had a chance to respond. America had been explaining her new idea for at least five minutes, non-stop.

"Really?" America felt the anxiety in her stomach melt away and she breathed a sigh of relief. Maxon's approval made all the difference to her.

"I'm honestly so proud of you. There are so many women out there who will be able to go to work and earn a little extra money to help feed their families thanks to this brilliant idea of yours. They'll have a safe place to bring their children and leave them with good, qualified caretakers."

"Exactly! Mom was a big inspiration for this, because I know how much work she had to turn down when we were little. I was thinking I'd get her to help me with this one, the way May helped me with the clothing initiative."

"Absolutely." Maxon nodded. "She would love that."

"Plus, there will be four or five good jobs created in each of the clinics because of the caretakers! They'll be earning decent money, and being able to take good care of children is not a caste-specific quality. Former Eights, Former Sevens and Sixes, Fives and Fours… _Anyone_ could qualify, and have a good, steady job."

"You amaze me, Love. It's your _first_ week back. You just never stop, do you? You won't rest until my Illéa is a haven."

America smiled and let her eyes drop to Addy's pacified face. "I want her to inherit something great; not like the mess your father left for you. And I want you to have a legacy worth truly celebrating."

Maxon pressed a kiss to Addy's forehead. "At this rate, _you_ _'_ _ll_ be more famous than I will, three hundred years from now. You'll go down in history as 'Queen America the Great', or perhaps 'Queen America the Magnificent', and I will be, 'Maxon, her husband as far as we can remember, and most likely the father of 'Queen Adrienne the Mighty."

America laughed and rolled her eyes. "If we're truly lucky, they'll remember us all in one breath. 'King Maxon and Queen America, and their daughter Queen Adrienne the Wondrous', and that way we'll still be together, as a family, even three hundred years from now."

Maxon beamed at this and tickled the bare arch of Addy's tiny foot. She kicked in annoyance. "Do you hear that, Birdy? Mommy thinks you'll be 'wondrous'. I think we're both underestimating you. You'll probably be Chief Empress Adrienne, Milk Queen of the World and neighboring planets."

America laughed again.

There was a timid knock on the door from the hallway.

"Come in." America called, leaning forward to take the edge of the soft cloth baby towel Maxon had spread across his lap to separate Addy and his nice suit pants. America dabbed at the corners of Addy's lips, mopping up a little escaped milk as Addy, completely undisturbed by her mother's actions, continued to suck thirstily from the bottle Maxon held for her.

"A-Ames?" A wobbly voice called from the doorway, pulling America's attention away from the baby.

Kenna stood in the doorway, arms crossed loosely across her abdomen as if giving herself a desperately needed, reassuring hug. Just behind Kenna, James rested a hand on her shoulder, his expression an unreadable mixture.

"Kenna?" America leapt up from the couch, arms already stretched out for her sister. "What's wrong? Your eyes are red, you've been crying."

America had Kenna in a tight hug before her older sister could take a breath to respond. Kenna accepted the embrace, gratefully.

James slipped into the room behind the Singer girls and collapsed into one of the armchairs. "We were on our way back from the hospital wing, and it just seemed like Kenna could really use some time with her sister right now."

America realized James was explaining to Maxon, whose face was a portrait of worry.

"You just had your first ultrasound." America realized. In the rush and thrill of putting together a plan to fund childcare centers in every province of Illéa, America had completely forgotten that today was the big day. "What happened? What's wrong, Kenna?"

" _Nothing._ " Kenna said, emphatically, though a tear leaked out of her eye and down her cheek as she spoke. "We're not sad, we're… overwhelmed."

"Come and sit down." America guided Kenna to the empty side of the couch, keeping her arms wrapped around her the whole time.

"Everything's fine." James reiterated, for Maxon's benefit. Maxon still looked supremely confused. "But we are having a… just a little bit of a panic."

"Panic?" America asked, studying her sister's face. "Kenna, you're scaring me."

Kenna gulped and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry!" America exclaimed, and then kissed her on the cheek. "Whenever you're ready to talk, just start speaking. I'm here for you."

Kenna drew in a deep breath. "I was taking the fertility vitamins to help clear my system of the leftover birth control. It was something that worked really well for you and Maxon, and helped you conceive your precious Addy right away. James and I wanted something similar for our family."

"Of course." America nodded.

"Dr. Ashlar did mention, at one point, that this could be a side effect…"

"Something's wrong with the baby?" America tried to guess.

"Love…" Maxon's tone was a gentle warning. Let Kenna finish.

"Sorry." America bit her lip, hard.

"I'm eight weeks pregnant, we got the official count today, so the vitamins worked. I conceived just a few weeks after James and I started trying. It's wonderful…" She did not sound happy, but she was trying to be.

When it was clear Kenna was faltering, America tried to intervene. "Con…gratulations?"

Kenna nodded, then gathered up her courage and said, in a monotone, "It's twins."

America's jaw dropped.

 _Twins_.

The happiest of tears sprang to her eyes, her hand flying up to clamp over her mouth.

 _Two babies?_

"That's fantastic news." Maxon shook James' hand forcefully, and James smiled weakly, nodding.

"We're thrilled. We don't look thrilled. We… don't necessarily _feel_ thrilled right this second, but we are. We're so grateful." James said.

"Why…" America watched her sister's conflicted face. "Why don't you feel thrilled right now, Ken?"

Kenna tried to put it into words for a few moments, mouth opening and closing noiselessly, and then she gave up, sobbing piteously, crying openly. "I never thought I could be so _happy_ and so _scared_ at the same time."

"Oh, Kenna!" America hugged her close again, rubbing her back soothingly. "No, Kenna, no. Why are you scared? Why?"

"We just planned this so carefully, we were ready to add _one_ baby to our family. It was going to be hard, but we were going to be able. _Two_ babies? Two newborn infants like Addy at the _same time_ , while James is working and I'm working and Astra is still _so_ young? I can't… I don't see any way that we're not going to destroy our family by taking on so much."

America didn't even know where to start. She knelt down in front of her sister and clasped hands with her, lacing their fingers. She looked up into Kenna's eyes. "You will have _everything_ you need, Kenna. You'll have all the help you can handle. I'm the Queen of Illéa, and your family _is_ my family, and Maxon and I will be here for you and James every single day."

"I know." Kenna nodded, smiling. "I love you. Both of you." Kenna lifted her wet eyes to Maxon, who smiled at her reassuringly. "But you're going to be so busy. You've got to run the country and raise your own family—"

"Kenna, no matter what, we'll _figure it out_. We all will." America said. "You'll have Mom, May, and Gerad, too. And don't forget, you'll be able to keep the babies with you while you work, since you'll be with Addy anyway. If you even want to work. You can take all the time off you need while you're pregnant and after the babies come, of course, because we've got Paige now, and I'm not done adding nannies to the team. I will make _sure_ you have as many people as you need working with you, as soon as you want them. I've been slow up until now because I'm just being absurdly picky."

"You should be, it's important." Kenna reassured her.

James rubbed his face, hard. "I don't _have_ to work anymore, Kenna. We don't pay for our residences or our food, and your salary is more than enough to cover our other expenses. I work because I _like_ it, but that makes my job a hobby. I _love_ our kids, all _three_ of them, and maybe I can take a few years off to stay home with them and take care of them."

"I don't want you to have to do that." Kenna said, her voice nasally. America reached over and gently tugged Addy's baby towel out from between Addy and Maxon, then held it up to Kenna's nose. "Blow."

"What?"

"Blow your nose, Ken." America smiled.

Kenna complied and then winced at how much snot there was. "I'm so sorry, Ames."

"Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how many times Addy has puked all over me over the last two and a half months? I'm incapable of being grossed out anymore." America reassured her.

Kenna giggled, but her expression sobered fast. "James quitting his job, you hiring strangers to help with the workload… this wasn't our plan. We had a _good_ plan. We did everything right, we waited until Astra was old enough, we waited until we were ready to bring another baby into the picture. It was perfect timing…"

"Babies don't care about plans or timing." Maxon said, grinning down at Addy and then up at Kenna. "That much I learned right away. This impatient little wiggler nearly came before the law that would allow her to be Queen was signed. A difference of a few hours one way or another, and all the plans and timing America and I agonized over all year long would have gone out the window. Look at her, look at that smug little face." Maxon tilted Addy toward Kenna. "She doesn't care at all that she nearly gave her mommy and daddy a heart attack when we realized America was in labor."

Kenna laughed weakly and nodded.

"I'm not saying that things are going to be easy, or the same." America said, in a soothing tone. "Your lives are going to be so different; you, James, and Astra. All I'm saying is that you will have what you need, I promise you. Please don't worry about that. If you ever look up and find that you don't have what you need, all you'll ever need to do is _ask_. We love you so much Kenna, you've got your _whole_ family on your team, and I already _adore_ those babies. I love them more than hands can hold, I love them more than words can say, and I've only known that they exist for a minute. Imagine how I'll feel by the time they get here."

"Ames." Maxon snorted lightly, setting aside the now emptied bottle and turning Addy over to pat her back. "Can you imagine what May is going to do when she finds out that Kenna is having _twins_?"

"She's going to die, come back as a ghost, and die again." America agreed, laughing.

"James," Maxon's face turned entirely serious. James had a tiny smile on his lips now, a large improvement from the stress and strain of a few minutes ago. "You _have_ to take a picture of Astra's face when you tell her that she's getting _two_ babies out of Kenna's tummy. I need you to do that for me, as a brother."

James laughed, "Alright, brother."

"And you're healthy?" America asked Kenna, eagerly. "Everything's good? The babies are all good?"

"All good." Kenna nodded. "All… three of us." She let out a nervous chuckle. It was so much better than the tears from earlier. What an emotional rollercoaster.

"So it'll be safe to tell Astra soon?" America clarified.

"We thought we'd tell her tonight, after dinner." James said. "I mean… that's what we discussed before the appointment." He looked at Kenna, questioningly.

"I still think that's a good idea." Kenna nodded, wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands and straightening her shoulders. The surprise and panic was beginning to wear off and the joy was setting in. "Actually, we should go pick her up from the Woodworks' rooms."

"You're right." James stood, then bent over Addy and wiggled his fingers at her. Addy blinked up at him, entranced. "Two." James laughed, shaking his head.

"Thanks, Ames." Kenna leant in for a big hug.

"You're okay?" America checked.

"Yeah." Kenna nodded, exhaling. "I knew all of that stuff you said… I knew you'd all help us and support us, I think I just needed to hear it again. Actually… I might need to hear it a few more times before… before these babies are born, but for now… Everything's going to be alright." She still looked as if she was trying to convince herself with her words, but the blind panic was gone from her eyes, and there was a little twitch to the corners of her mouth, the very beginnings of an excited smile.

America followed Kenna and James to the door and opened it for them, pressing one last kiss to her sister's cheek. "I love you, Kenna."

"I love you, too, America. Thanks for… the pep talk. I'm already feeling better."

"What are sisters for?" America winked, and once they were gone, she closed the door behind them.

Maxon juggled a complaining Adrienne in his arms as he exhaled, loudly. "Wow."

America turned and leant against the door, eyes wide. "Can you imagine? _Twins_."

Maxon shook his head. "I mean, I know it's done. I know that lots of families have to learn to take care of two infants at the same time, but I can't even fathom…"

"It's not even the infants that would worry me the most." America sank back onto the couch and held out her arms. Maxon passed Addy over to her, and Addy quieted down. She must have been wanting some time with her mother. "Think about once they're toddlers, Maxon! Two stumbling, messy, screaming toddlers with two completely different agendas. At any given moment, one wants to crawl up the curtains and the other wants to eat the stapler."

"All of that, and they still have Astra to take care of." Maxon ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm happy for them." America clarified.

"Oh, me too!"

"And I'm eager to help them however I possibly can."

"Definitely." Maxon agreed. "We'll be taking plenty of turns babysitting."

"Those are going to be some _very_ cute kids, if Astra is any indication."

"Yeah." Maxon grinned, eagerly.

America sighed heavily. "But _twins._ Can you imagine if Addy had been _twins_?"

Maxon shook his head, "She's already enough to keep our hands full, and there's only one of her." Then he considered this a little more. "But, you know there's nothing I'd like more in this world than several arms full of Addys."

America giggled, "Sure, in theory. But I don't know if we could have handled so many babies in real life. Twins might have taken us down, as first time parents."

Maxon shrugged, "I don't know. I'll bet we'd have figured it out."

America tickled Addy's belly and kissed her forehead. "Soon we're going to have Astra, Kile, Meri, Addy, and two more babies to add to the Palace kids club."

Maxon beamed at the thought of it and wheezed a laugh, "You might want to think about opening the first branch of your new childcare center initiative right here in the Palace."

"When Marlee and Carter, and Aspen and Lucy start throwing more babies into the mix, it really might come to that." America grinned.

"Our tree castle is going to be bustling for several years to come, that's for sure."

"Yay, Addy." America cooed, tapping Addy's nose with the tip of her own. "You're going to have _so_ many friends."

Addy yawned widely at this news.

* * *

America and Addy took a bath together that night. Addy snuggled on America's chest, her ear pressed to hear her mommy's steady heartbeat. America closed her eyed and soaked in the soothing, lukewarm water, pressing occasional kisses to Addy's red head.

Addy could have slept like that for a couple of hours, but America's neck began to cramp up, so she massaged Addy with some baby soap, rinsed it out, and called Maxon in.

Maxon took a break from reading reports, his eyes feeling the strain anyway, and swooped his naked daughter up out of the tub. By the time he was done oiling and diapering and dressing the baby for bed, America was out of the tub and into her nightdress.

Maxon fed Addy a quick bedtime snack to delay the inevitable middle-of-the-night feeding by as long as possible, and by the end of her little bottle, Addy was practically sleep-drinking.

"That was almost easy." Maxon gloated, turning off the light in the nursery, where Adrienne was fast asleep.

"I know. It's always easier when we're together." America smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I think we've got this parenting thing all figured out, Ames." Maxon grinned.

America laughed as he closed the nursery door behind him. "Not even close. But we do a handful of things well. Bath time, for a start."

"I have to say, I was pretty jealous of Addy in that tub with you."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. I'm your _original_ bath buddy, remember?" Maxon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

America laughed, "Actually, _Kenna_ is my _original_ bath buddy."

Maxon frowned comically and returned to the sofa, where his reports were waiting for him.

"Need help?" America asked, as there was a knock at the family room door.

While she crossed the room to answer it, Maxon shook his head. "Not 'help'. A vacation, maybe, or to abdicate the throne to our baby bird, but not 'help'."

America laughed, "You think Addy's ready to take over so soon?"

"Eh. I'm ready to quit, so maybe." Maxon shrugged.

America was still chuckling when she opened the door, and found Kenna and James, with Astra on his hip, standing in the hallway.

Maxon peeked up interestedly. "Oh, hello."

"We've come to return this, and to visit Astra's cousin-sister-of-her-heart before bedtime." James announced, holding out the camera Maxon had loaned him with his free hand.

"You've just missed Addy, Astra, she's already asleep." Maxon said.

"Aw." Astra pouted. "But I love her."

"Come with me. If you're very gentle, you can give her a kiss goodnight." America held out her arms and James shuffled Astra into them.

Astra was _very_ gentle as she placed a tiny kiss on Addy's cheek, and then made sure her blankets were arranged perfectly, and that her stuffed elephant was comfortable, too.

As America softly closed the nursery door behind them, they found the others reviewing the pictures on Maxon's camera.

"We thought it might be a little confusing if we tried to do something creative to tell her." Kenna was explaining.

"So we just sat her down and explained, and answered all the questions we could." James beamed. Maxon wore a similar expression as he browsed through his new treasures. America assumed it was Astra's shocked and overjoyed expression at learning that she'd be a big sister to _two_ babies come autumn.

"Did your mommy and daddy tell you about going to the doctor's office today?" America asked, lowering herself and Astra into the overstuffed reading chair adjacent to the couch where the others sat together.

"Oh, yes! Daddy had Mackin's camera but, um, he didn't even tell me why." Astra said. "And then Mommy said that the doctors… that the doctors looked inside her belly with a special… What was it, Mommy?"

This part clearly still confused Astra, who'd never seen an ultrasound before.

"A special camera that took pictures of the inside of my belly, even though it was on the outside." Kenna explained. "Next time, you can come with us and see for yourself, it's amazing."

Astra nodded, "But!" she exclaimed, dramatically and Maxon laughed at her theatrics. "But when the doctors looked at the pictures, he found _two babies_ in Mommy's tummy!" She was grinning her little cheeks off at this news.

"Wow, that's amazing." America grinned. "Did you know your Mommy had any babies in her tummy?"

"I didn't know!" Astra shook her head.

Kenna added, "We talked about it around Astra's birthday, how we were going to try and see if any baby brothers or sisters would grow in my tummy."

"Yes, I remember that." Astra confirmed her mother's story.

"And now, not only does one little brother or sister want to grow in your mommy's tummy, but _two_ of them do." America smiled.

"That's amazing, Pumpkin head." Maxon grinned. He was practically glowing. Uncle-hood suited him.

"Are you excited?" America asked the girl in her lap.

"Yes!" Astra said. "I'm going to help the babies grow faster so they can come and play."

"How are you going to do that?" America wondered.

"I think some carrots will work." Astra postulated.

"Carrots?" America clarified.

"Yes, _I_ have to eat them to grow. It will work for my baby ones, too."

Maxon shook his head, unable to handle how cute this was. "Your 'baby ones'?"

James chuckled, "'Baby brothers or sisters' is a bit of a mouthful, for as much as we've been talking about them today. Astra's given them their first nickname, her _baby_ _ones_.

America kissed Astra's hair, "You're going to be such a good big sister."

"I practiced already, I gave them kisses on Mommy's belly."

Maxon clutched at his chest and made a sound like he was overwhelmed at the thought.

"And how are you feeling, Kenna?" America asked.

"I am _always_ hungry, but otherwise _much_ better. I think I just got overwhelmed, earlier. I called Mom after we left your rooms, and I told her about the twins. She's over the moon. After we hung up, she actually called _Lena Leger,_ of all people."

"Oh!" America's eyes lit up. "Of course! Lena carried twins."

"I remember that now, Mom reminded me." Kenna said, lacing her fingers with James'. "Anyway, Mom, Lena, and I are going to meet up for lunch in Angeles this weekend. She's going to give me some advice, I guess, answer some questions. You're welcome to come if you want to."

America smiled and shook her head, ruefully. "There's no way that I'll have time, but that's okay. I'm happy for you. Lena is the perfect person to ask about this."

"Aspen was a little younger than Astra is when Lena found out she was carrying her twins, and she and her husband did everything James and I are about to do, but without medical care and without even nearly the financial support we have."

America nodded, solemnly. "Lena Leger is one of the most amazing women I've ever met."

Kenna smiled, "I'm starting to see that."

"Mommy?" Astra asked. "We can tell Kile goodnight, now?"

Kenna sighed, "Alright, Bug."

"You're going to see Kile?" America asked Astra, lifting her up and setting her onto her feet in front of the chair they'd been sharing.

"Yes, Kile's daddy reads us stories for bedtime sometimes, and we can have _one_ candy if we stay good."

"They're not candies." James whispered, as he hugged America goodnight. "They're chewable multivitamins." he winked as he pulled away and America giggled.

"Daddy? We can tell Kile about my baby ones before the story starts, okay?"

James glanced at Kenna, who considered the request for a moment, and then nodded. She said, "Sure, baby girl. We'll tell Kile's whole family. We love them, we want them to know."

"Yes, I love them." Astra agreed. "I can ride on your shoulders, Daddy?"

James replied by sweeping Astra up into the air and plopping her onto his shoulders. "How's that?"

"I'm tall!" Astra giggled, and she wrapped her arms around James' neck to keep steady.

"Not on the stairs, okay, James?" Kenna asked, joining them at the door.

"Alright. Kiddo, you're walking down the stairs on your own." James said.

"Why?" Astra whined.

"It's just safer." James said. "You don't want to fall on the stairs and have a broken leg when your baby ones get here, do you?"

"No way." Astra shook her head. "That will be no fun to play. I want to be careful."

America and Maxon hurried to hug all three of them, though it was a silly challenge to hug Astra up there, and then waved them out the door as they headed off to share the good news with some of their best friends.

Maxon and America were left with goofy grins on their faces, in the quiet that settled throughout the family room.

"You know," Maxon said huskily, closing the gap between himself and America, "It's not too late for you and Kenna to have matching baby bumps."

America shook her head, "You want me to have _twins_? _Now_? After everything we discussed earlier this afternoon?"

"Yes." Maxon nuzzled her neck.

"Addy is _not_ ready to be a big sister, Maxon. We need to do what's best for her." America reminded him.

Maxon sighed, realizing how right she was. "Fine."

"Let's get her walking and talking and then we'll assess the situation. We might have our hands full of nieces and nephews by then." America reminded him.

Maxon grinned, "Okay, let's make a deal. The second I get a 'Mama' or a 'Dada' out of Birdy and she can hobble from the couch to the door, we're having the baby conversation again. That doesn't mean we'll have another one right away, but we'll see how we're feeling and make our plans."

"That sounds like a good deal." America smiled.

"It's a date?"

"It's a date."


	7. Perfection

"Maxon?" America didn't bother to keep her voice low. Addy was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Maxon's brow furrowed as he worked to pull himself from sleep, "Hm?" he managed, rubbing his face, hard.

"I'm sorry, I know you were working late."

"S'she alright?" Maxon managed, still working hard to force himself awake.

"She's fine, but she had a blowout diaper. There's baby poop _everywhere_ , Maxon, I need some help."

Maxon laughed, wheezing and snorting at the predicament. America was not amused. She held their three-month-old daughter out in front of her like a messy, fussy little bomb.

"I need _help_ , Maxon." America would laugh about it later, when the crib and the baby weren't both covered in horrific green sludge.

"Of course, Love," Maxon sat up. The sheet fell to his waist, revealing his admirably defined chest. "What can I do?"

"Bathe her?" America said. "I'm working on cleaning up the nursery. It's dripping down the crib, Maxon, it'll be on the carpets soon—"

"Alright." Maxon stood and extracted the squalling baby from her hands. "I'll take care of her."

" _Thank you_." America sighed in relief. The mess was simply too big for one person to combat.

She could hear the water running in Maxon's bathroom, all the doors wide open in their suite of rooms, and she rushed back into the nursery. She carefully removed the soiled sheets, blankets, and pillows, tossing in the poor, green-splashed stuffed elephant who guarded Addy nightly. The majority of the mess had been confined to the blankets and the baby, so the nursery was much less overwhelming now that so much of the baby poop was gone.

The moment she'd realized that she'd need replacement linen for Addy, she'd rung for Mary. She hadn't wanted to, but she truly needed the help. The Head of the Queen's household had very special rooms in the basement with a staircase leading directly to the third floor, so Mary would be arriving any moment to assist. America used her one free hand to grab some baby wipes and begin cleaning up the remaining mess to keep it away from the floors.

Sure enough, Mary arrived seconds later, another girl at her heels.

Poor Mary. It was her wedding day, after all.

"I'm so sorry—" America began as both girls bobbed a curtsey.

Mary held up a hand, clearly able to hear the screaming baby and Maxon's attempts to calm her in the other room, combined with America' visibly harried state, clutching an arm full of soiled linen to her body with one arm, the other hand full of dirty baby wipes. "What can I do?"

"I need linen for Addy's crib, and… I don't know where to take these to wash. I'd wash them myself—"

"No, no, don't be absurd." Mary went into action. "Natalia, go to the linen closet down the hallway and bring back one of the largest cotton pillowcases. You'll see, they're sorted by size."

Natalia shot a nervous look between America and Mary.

"Oh." Mary shook away the tiredness in her head physically. "I'm so sorry. Your Majesty, this is Natalia. She's my choice to serve you while I'm on my honeymoon. She'll be assisting me from now on."

Paige was long situated into her new position as royal nanny, but Mary had taken her time in choosing someone worthy to serve America. Mary was extremely protective of her that way.

"You're my new personal maid?" America was excited. She was ready for a new ally, she realized. She'd missed having another presence in her inner-circle.

Natalia smiled an infectious, wide-eyed beam of a smile and curtseyed, "Yes, your Majesty."

"I'm so happy to meet you! Oh… but this is horrible." Finally, America laughed. "I'm covered in baby poop."

"We'll have you sorted in no time. Natalia, go." Mary ushered the girl out the door.

"She's adorable, Mary!" America grinned, as Mary went into action, taking the messy wipes from America's hand and disposing of them in the trash.

"I agree, your Majesty." Mary said, before disappearing out of the nursery and returning a half a minute later with some anti-bacterial wipes from America's bathroom. She had the remaining mess cleared away in no time. While she wiped, she said, "Natalia's a very hard worker, and she's sharp as a whip. Best of all, her older sister worked at the Palace for years, so she comes from… reliable stock."

She wasn't a rebel, then.

Mary continued, "I wish I had more time to train her, and I'm sorry that I'm leaving you with an untrained maid—"

"Oh, Mary, don't worry about me. Natalia and I will get to know each other while you're gone, and you'll be back well before my next public appearance."

Justin and Mary were headed off on their honeymoon that very evening, and would be gone for five days. Maxon insisted they borrow one of the Palace's unmarked cars and have a road trip up the coast of Angeles. It's something Mary and Justin both wanted to do for years, before they even started dating one another. They never dreamed it possible, and it wouldn't have been, under Clarkson's rule. But Maxon made sure it was all happening for them. He had them booked at bed and breakfasts with beach access all the way into Likely, and they didn't know it yet, but there was an envelope of cash waiting in each of their bed and breakfast rooms for them. Nothing outrageous, but enough to cover some shopping or a fancy dinner every night. Honestly, sometimes in the weeks leading up to this wedding day, America had thought that Maxon was happier and more excited for Mary and Justin than they were for themselves.

Natalia returned with a huge grey cotton pillowcase in her hands.

"Open it wide." Mary instructed. Natalia did so. "Drop everything in, your Majesty."

America and Natalia worked together to get all of the messy bedding into the pillowcase, but the stuffed elephant remained in America's hands. "I don't want Elephanty to be ruined." America told Mary, nervously. Of course, Addy was much too young to have named her stuffed elephant, but that didn't mean that America hadn't.

Mary giggled and shook her head at America. "Elephanty will be fine. I've checked the wash instructions on Elephanty's tag several times, anticipating just such an event. He has the same instructions as Addy's sheets, he can go with the lot."

America sighed with relief, "Okay, good. Stay safe, Elephanty." She called to the stuffed toy as she dropped it into the case.

"Right." Mary turned to Natalia. "Down to the laundry. The small machine. Hand-wash setting. Drop it all in, even the pillow case. Got it?"

"Yes." Natalia nodded, wearing the look of a soldier receiving vital militaristic orders. Her golden brown doe eyes, a gorgeous accent to her dark skin tones, were wide with purpose.

"Off with you and hurry back." Mary ushered her out the door.

America smiled at her friend now that they were alone. "Sometimes I'd swear you've been possessed by Anne."

Mary blushed and ran a hand through her hair. "That's quite the compliment. Lets get you cleaned up."

While America took a birdbath, more for the feeling of being clean than any mess on her skin, Mary pulled out a new nightgown from America's closet to replace the old, germ-y one.

With America's hair neatly braided back on her head, and her body clean and covered with a fresh nightgown, America and Mary joined Maxon and Adrienne in Maxon's rooms.

"Good morning, Mary, I thought I heard your voice." Maxon smiled. Addy was still fussy, but clean and freshly diapered. She still didn't have any new clothes on other than the diaper, so in that respect, she and Maxon were matching perfectly.

"Good morning your Majesty, I see her Highness is doing much better."

"Oh, she'll survive, poor thing. I'm sure it was as unpleasant for her as it was for us." Maxon smiled at America. Shirtless Maxon with their bare baby girl, grinning at her at four in the morning… how could America not smile back?

From the door behind America and Mary, a high pitched squeal was gasped out and America turned to find Natalia, back from the laundry, curtseying low to Maxon but staring him with wide eyes.

"Oh." Maxon was surprised. Strangers seldom made it to the third floor, let alone into his rooms at this hour of morning.

"Your Majesty, this is Natalia, Her Majesty's new attendant maid."

"Oh!" Maxon was relieved, and began talking to Natalia like an old friend, "It's very nice to meet you. Thank you so much for agreeing to help my wife. She's so busy, it really sets my mind at ease when I hear that more people are being promoted to help her directly."

But Natalia didn't appear to be hearing him at all. Every known emotion was playing on her face, as she saw the Princess in person for the first time, then realized that the King was in nothing but his boxer shorts, and then realized, though Natalia herself couldn't have been more than sixteen years old, and so he was much older than she was, that the King was a _very_ attractive man.

Finally, her mouth still in a comical 'o', Natalia's wide eyes drifted down to Maxon's abs.

"Tali!" Mary hissed.

Natalia blinked hard and came to her senses, blushing furiously.

America giggled, "Oh, I know, Natalia. He always looks like that when he first wakes up, and you never get used to it." she winked at her husband, who was thoroughly amused.

"You _do_ get used to it." Mary snapped at Natalia, crossly. Apparently it was poor form to ogle the King in front of the Queen.

"Well… _I_ don't get used it." America smiled and Maxon grinned back at her. Even if she'd tried to look away, her eyes were locked on his and it wouldn't have been possible. They were still in the middle of their gooey, lovestruck moment when Addy sucked in a long breath and wailed to high heaven, effectively ending her parents' flirtation.

Maxon shook his head, "She's clean and dry, she's not hungry, and she's pooped enough for ten lifetimes." America giggled at that. "I think she just wants to be comforted." Maxon diagnosed. "She had a very rude awakening this morning, after all."

"I'll rock her for a bit." America crossed to Maxon and scooped up her squirming baby. "Oh, look at those tears." America frowned as Addy continued to cry, large droplets spilling down her chubby, adorable cheeks.

Maxon chuckled and kissed Addy's red hair, then America's. "She'll be alright now."

America nodded and turned.

Mary and Natalia still stood in the doorway, looking respectfully at their feet.

"What else can we do for you, ma'am?" Mary asked.

America shifted Adrienne in her arms, "If you just bring fresh linen for her crib, I can put it on myself."

"We'll take care of it, don't worry." Mary said. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No, I'm fine now that you've both rescued me. I wish you'd go and get some sleep, Mary, you're going to have a big afternoon." America reminded her.

Mary chewed on her lip, nervously. "I'll have a nap soon."

America smiled reassuringly at her, and then led the girls back out of Maxon's bedroom.

Mary left to show Natalia where the nursery linen was kept. Apparently, Addy's things had an entirely different protocol than America's or Maxon's.

Addy was already much calmer when the maids returned, resting her head on America's shoulder, clutched to the left side of America's chest right over her heart. Addy still wiggled and groaned piteously, but the tears were dry and the screaming had passed. America hummed a soothing little lullaby as the maids remade Addy's bed, grinning up at Ames and Addy every once in a while. Mary used a low voice to occasionally explain something that Natalia needed to learn, and in no time at all, Addy's crib was back to perfect condition.

"Thank you so much." America told them in a whisper. Addy was right on the border of sleep and awake.

"You're very welcome." Mary replied, smiling between them. She tiptoed up to the chair and dropped a light little kiss on Addy's head. "Natalia will see you at breakfast, if that's alright?"

"Of course!" America whispered, grinning. "I'll see you when it's time to get ready for _your wedding_."

Mary tried to bite back her excited smile, but failed miserably. The maids curtseyed, and with grins on their faces, closed the door to Addy's nursery softly behind them.

Addy yawned against America's collarbone, and America kissed her head. "Good girl. I love you so much, Birdy. If you never know anything else in this world for sure, you have to know how much I love you. Before I had you, I _never_ imagined myself cleaning up a poop explosion like that one, but now that you're here, I don't even mind. I'm not even upset. Relieved that it's gone, but not upset that it happened. I will _always_ help you, Adrienne, no matter what you need. You just call for me and I will come running, baby girl, I will move mountains." America glanced down. Addy had fallen fast asleep to the sound of her voice.

Maxon was buried in covers, lightly snoring in an adorable way when America was done putting Addy down, and she crawled back into Maxon's bed. The cocoon between the sheets was already warm from Maxon's body heat, and America relaxed into it, allowing herself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of Maxon's breathing, just as Addy had been by the sound of America's voice and that familiar, steady heartbeat.

* * *

For the very first time, America was serving Mary. She dusted Mary's face with a sheer powder that left Mary positively radiant, as Paige carefully arranged long strands of beautiful hair into smooth, enticing curls that fell just so, and Lucy filed and glazed each fingernail to perfection. Mary sat, poised as a princess, still and peaceful in the midst of it all.

America was having a harder and harder time blinking back the tears of joy, the longer this went on.

In the other corner of the Women's Room, Kenna and Marlee chattered amiably. Marlee cuddled Addy, and Kenna made sure that Meri's toys maintained the little crawler's attention, and that the sparkling decorations throughout the room did not capture the child's imagination for long enough that Meri might decide to crawl over and 'investigate' anything.

Kile and Astra played pretend in between the two groups. Astra, in her flower girl's dress, made believe that she was a fairy queen, and Kile, much less thrilled to be wearing his little starched ring bearer's suit, scratched at the itchy collar and tried to serve his fairy queen as best he could.

Every single outfit in this wedding had been hand-stitched by Mary on her days off during the months leading up to this day. Another of America's small wedding gifts had been to grant Mary access to the reserves of fabric kept especially for the Queen. This had saved Mary a fortune, and allowed her designs to step up from beautiful dresses to amazingly gorgeous creations. Though the colors of America's, Lucy's, and Paige's dresses were the same festive, spring shade of mint green, each of the individual designs complemented the wearer's figures perfectly.

Lucy, with a small, almost frail frame, had a dress that cinched just below her chest and then fell, in graceful, flowing fabric, to the floor. Aspen's jaw would need to be picked up off the ground when he finally saw his stunning wife.

Paige, with her killer curves and shorter torso, had a form-fitting design that celebrated every asset she possessed in a most enticing, yet elegant, way. Mary was clearly hoping that Paige would reuse the dress, perhaps for a Palace ball later in the summer, and maybe even _finally_ catch the eye of some handsome, eligible bachelor or other.

(Or bachelorette or other. It was hard to be entirely certain, with Paige.)

As for America's gown, it was no less magnificent than the other spring dresses Mary had already crafted for her. The neckline on America's mint green dress scooped as low as it could possibly lay without actually revealing any cleavage, and dipped just as low on her back, leaving plenty of respectable skin out in the open for Maxon's perusal. The sleeves on America's dress stopped at her elbows, because it was too early in the season for the Queen of Illéa to be photographed in short sleeves, but the wedding would be out in the warm, spring sunshine and it wouldn't do to have the Queen sweating in the photographs, either. Similarly, Mary had tailored the bottom of the dress so that the front fell right at America's knees, but the back swept gracefully to the ground. Elegant, but breezy and comfortable. When paired with the right set heels, it would be a showstopper.

Or, it would have been a showstopper, if not for the masterpiece that was Mary's wedding dress. While not the fluffy ballgown that had been America's wedding dress, it was no less elegant thanks to America's gift of fabric. Though sleeveless, there were straps that fell gently on Mary's shoulders and lay comfortably across her chest. It was close-fitted all the way to the ground, but it stretched and forgave in exactly the right places. The embroidery work was breathtaking, and, as America buttoned her into the creation, Mary evoked the strongest image of an angel.

"Oh, Mary…" America breathed, hopelessly at a loss for words. She'd always known that her close friend and maid was beautiful, but it was easy to neglect that beauty when Mary spent most of her time in her maid's uniform.

Mary couldn't stop grinning at her image in the full-length mirror, taking in slow, steady breaths. "It's _exactly_ what I dreamed of." she confessed to America in a hushed, reverent tone. As if she'd hardly dared to let herself have the dream in the first place, and still couldn't quite believe it was real. "It's _exactly_ what I wanted."

America pressed the lightest of kisses to Mary's cheek, infinitely careful to avoid smudging lipstick on Mary's perfectly rosy cheek.

Astra and Kile had stopped their games when the commotion around helping Mary into the dress had begun. Mary had been wearing the slip that went under the dress all along, so she was perfectly decent for their young eyes. Still, helping her into that dress was easily identifiable as the main event, the moment that all of the makeup and hair and giggling and grownups almost crying had been leading up to.

"Um, Ms. Mary?" Astra asked, tiptoeing up to the angelic incarnation of her grownup friend.

"Yes, Princess?" Mary asked, tearing her eyes away from her own reflection.

"You made that dress?" her voice was hushed, and Astra's wide, round eyes danced over the dress.

"I did."

"How?"

"A little needle and thread." Mary giggled. "A bit of fabric, an idea, and a lot of patience."

"I love it." Astra breathed.

"Thank you. I love it, too."

Astra nodded, understandingly. Then she added, tentatively, as if she hardly dared to ask, "You can make one for me?"

Mary grinned, surprised, and swept Astra up into her arms, settling her comfortably on her hip. "I promise. When it's time for your wedding, I will make you the most beautiful dress in the world."

Astra grinned widely, "When?"

"It will be a while."

"Next year?" Astra asked, knowingly. Next year was a very, _very_ long time away for a four year old girl.

"Something like that." Mary negotiated through the child logic. "But there's no hurry. Whenever you are ready, that is when I will make the dress."

"Tomorrow?"

"Your wedding can't be tomorrow!"

"Why?"

"Who would you marry?"

"Mommy?"

"Ah, no, you can't marry your mommy. 'Marry' is when you find a best friend who you love very much and want to stay with forever, even when they're sick or grumpy or sad and it's no fun. And they'll stay with you, and bring you soup when you're sick or grumpy or sad until you feel better and it's fun again. 'Marry' is when you share all your toys and books and _everything_ with your best friend, and it doesn't matter anymore if it's yours or theirs, it all becomes something new. 'Ours'."

Astra didn't need so much as a heartbeat, "Oh, okay, I can marry Kile."

The grownups in the room shared stifled grins and amused looks.

"What do you think of that, Kile?" Mary asked, looking over at Kile, who was wrapped up in his mother's arms.

Kile shrugged.

Mary nodded to Astra, "Maybe. When you're both old enough to know for sure that you won't change your mind." and she lowered Astra back to the ground.

Astra fluffed the skirts of her own dress and said, "Okay, but Kile is my marry."

Mary tilted her head to the side, "Kile is your marry?" Maybe she'd thought Astra was referencing 'Mary', her name.

"All that things about being grumpy and sharing and friends, that's my Kile." Astra informed her, simply.

Kile nodded his agreement, and then popped a thumb into his mouth, leaning against his mother sleepily. He, Astra, Meri, and Addy were all sacrificing nap time for this. It was supposed to be worth it, though, because they'd been promised cake.

Mary simply shrugged between Kenna and Marlee, who were still sitting together and looking highly amused. "Kile's her marry."

* * *

Maxon and America had offered Justin and Mary any wedding venue in the world. The grand cathedral in Waverly, a villa in Italy, a castle in England, or the throne room in the Palace. Justin and Mary had asked, very shyly, if they'd be permitted to use a little section of the gardens at the Palace rather removed from America and Maxon's special bench. There was a lovely fountain very nearly at the heart of the gardens, and it was the perfect moment in spring, with all of the flowers blooming and fragrant, for such a gathering. Birds chirped wildly as the women made their way out along the garden paths.

Justin, Maxon, and two other butlers who were Justin's friends, were already in position with the Justice of the Peace at the fountain. Aspen, James, Carter, and Justin's parents were seated in the handful of chairs that helped to define the 'aisle' that the procession would walk up, beyond just being the path already defined to the fountain.

May was the one serving as unofficial wedding coordinator, having begged an invitation from Mary a few days earlier. She stood in a beautiful sundress, just at the corner of the hedge that formed a leafy wall of green, providing perfect cover for the women so that the men could not see them.

"They're here!" May squealed to the men, to alert them. A soft chattering of male voices that had been audible, grew silent.

May waved Kenna and Marlee, carrying Meri and Addy, around the corner and had them join their husbands. While Kenna held on to Meri, Aspen took Meri from Marlee and snuggled his daughter eagerly, bouncing her on his lap to keep her from growing bored and trying to crawl away to investigate the flowers.

Then, with the guests all seated and the wedding party in the correct order, May picked up America's violin. This had been a last minute addition on May's part. When she'd arrived at the Palace that morning and volunteered for the job of warning the men that the women were ready, she'd been horrified to learn that Mary didn't plan for any music. She was just planning to walk down the aisle to the sound of the fountain and the chirping birds. Now, May might be a magnificent painter, but she'd have been a sorry Five indeed if she'd never played a wedding or two with her mother and older sisters, and she knew all the traditional processional music on violin.

Mary hadn't wanted to disappoint the girl, so America exasperatedly agreed to lend May a violin and let her play the songs.

May's expression was euphoric as she stood at the back of the handful of seats, lifted the violin to her chin, and began playing.

Paige went first, small bouquet in hand, smiling at Justin and the groomsmen. She did pause for a tiny curtsey to Maxon, wholly unnecessary, but it made her feel more comfortable so Maxon didn't hold it against her.

Lucy was next, and Aspen looked like he'd been hit, hard, in the head. He had that dazed, concussion look about him as he took in the vision that was his wife. Slowly, a dopey grin spread over his face and he pressed a long kiss to his daughter's golden hair.

America tapped Kile on the shoulder and said, "Okay, I'm going next. When I get all the way up to where Ms. Lucy is standing, I'll turn around and give you a wave. Then you can come and bring that special pillow to Maxon, okay?" The 'special pillow' had Mary's and Justin's rings tied onto it. Maxon and America had offered them full use of the royal jeweler, but Justin had respectfully refused. As a matter of pride, he'd used his own savings for their simple, beautiful golden bands, each carved like two entwined branches from a golden tree, interlocked forever.

Kile nodded, and America blew Mary one last air kiss, before turning and making her own way up the aisle.

Her eyes, of course, locked hard with Maxon's as she went, and she had the strongest, most visceral flashback to her own wedding. Seeing Maxon up there brought all of the Happily-Ever-After back to her, and if the look on Maxon's face was any indication, he felt it, too.

America arrived at the front of the aisle and turned, waving to Kile who was peeking around the corner, nervously. America laughed and nodded her head at him, assuring him that it was okay.

Kile trundled quickly up the aisle, eager to perform his duty, and arrived at Maxon's side with the pillow proudly held up in front of him. Maxon smiled and accepted the pillow, then mussed Kile's hair and gave him permission to go and sit with Marlee and Carter. Kile's little cheeks flushed pink at the praise he received from his parents, commending him on a job well-done.

Then it was Astra's turn, and she took her responsibilities very seriously. She kept slow, perfect time with May's music, and remained hyper-focused on carefully scattering the flower petals evenly on her way up the aisle. When she got America, she offered her aunt a huge, toothy smile. "Okay?" Astra whispered, _very_ loudly.

"Perfect, baby girl, that was perfect." America reassured her. "Want to go sit with your mommy and daddy?"

"No. I want to stay, I like it."

"Okay. Turn around and look for Ms. Mary." Astra turned around and peered at the corner of the hedge.

May transitioned the music to the traditional bridal march, and that was Mary's cue that everyone was finally in position, and it was time to go.

The first step is the hardest, America remembered, and she felt especial compassion for Mary knowing that she was taking that first step alone, for her family was long dead. However, it made America's heart swell, and tears pricked her eyes and finally fell down her cheeks, when she remembered that these were the last steps Mary would ever have to take alone. By the end of this ceremony, she would have a family again, in Justin. It was like fairy magic, a very, _very_ happy ending for this previous chapter of Mary's life, and the best possible beginning for the next.

Justin was appropriately awed at Mary's appearance, making the perfect mixture of facial expressions and shocked gasping noises. When she was halfway to him, he held out a hand, and this seemed to power her, to give her the strength to finish the walk to him. She clutched his hand tightly when she reached him and passed her large bouquet to America. May finished the song with a beautiful flourish and the Justice of the Peace took over.

Mary and Justin had chosen the traditional vows for each other, and imbued every word with all of the meaning and fervor they could manage. It was a short ceremony but it did the job, and in the end, Mary and Justin were declared 'husband and wife'. They sealed their vows with a kiss, to much applause from the little group, and May played them out.

Maxon offered America his arm, and they left with Astra, then Lucy and one of Justin's friends, and Paige with the other.

Maxon went back after making the official exit, to pick up a large camera case housing an especially elaborate camera and bring it back to the group. He insisted on photographing everyone while a handful of maids brought some refreshments and the wedding cake out to the fountain.

First, Maxon photographed Mary and Justin, extensively. Then Justin and his parents. Then Mary, Justin, and his parents. Then Mary and America. Then the rest of the bridesmaids and Astra, with Mary and America. Then Aspen stepped up and took a few of Justin, the Groomsmen, and Kile.

America had to convince Maxon that these would be enough, coupled with whatever candids he wanted to take while they all milled around and ate by the fountain. Maxon agreed, reluctantly, and thus this tiny part of the Kingdom was freed from the tyranny of the King.

Mary and Justin cut the cake together, and served each of their guests dutifully before taking anything for themselves. It was a symbolic gesture, a metaphor for the way they would serve their community and loved ones through their union.

Astra and Kile got the very first slices, which was kind of Justin and Mary, and very understanding of them. They'd make excellent parents one day soon.

When the cake was devoured, tiny groups of conversation sprang up, and America picked up the violin. She wanted Mary to have a first dance with Justin, even if it hadn't been in Mary's or Justin's plans. She knew they'd look back on it fondly, many years from now. So she played them a waltz and they were too honored to refuse.

May took the violin back and played another song so that America and Maxon could dance, too. In fact, several couples joined Mary and Justin in the impromptu dancing.

The most wonderful thing happened at the close of that song. Officer Rivers, fresh off of a training shift, had showered, put on his dress uniform, and hurried out. Relieved that the wedding was not, in fact, over, he joined May and _Kenna_ took over the violin briefly, so that May and Ryland could have a dance, too.

It had been ages and ages since America had seen Kenna play. It was heartwarming. Kenna had loved music and art equally, but made more money off of art and so was forced to focus all of her time on it out of necessity. Then, when she'd agreed to marry James, she'd given both up for good. Now, thanks to Mary and Justin (with a little help from May and Ryland), here she stood with a violin in her hand, and though her fingers weren't strong enough anymore to produce a very resonant sound, they were perfectly accurate and the music was all the more beautiful for it.

When Kenna finished the song, she was greeted with a kiss from James, his fingers ghosting a trail over her tiny baby bump. She wasn't quite ten weeks along yet, but already the twins were visible through the little curve of a lump just below her naval. Kenna had been too busy to tailor a dress for this wedding, and so her dress stretched tight over the slight bump, giving it extra attention.

Maxon was obviously green with envy over this baby bump that wasn't his to caress, but he had his deal. They'd negotiate a new baby bump for America (and for Maxon's caressing pleasure) after Adrienne was walking and talking. Still, he seemed to snuggle Addy extra tightly after that display, perhaps reliving the days when his daughter had been but a bump on his own wife's abdomen.

That was the end of the wedding. It had been simple and beautiful, and it ended without a fuss. Justin and Mary left straight from the gardens to the car they'd be driving up to their first bed and breakfast. There were hugs and kisses all around, warm congratulations, and then they were off, leaving their party guests to enjoy the rest of the gorgeous spring afternoon.

* * *

That night America and Addy snuggled in bed while Maxon showered. Addy lay on her back, kicking and gurgling. The little princess had recently learned to smile socially, instead of just automatically as she had when she was younger, and Maxon and America were taking full advantage of this brand new feature.

America was making silly faces at Addy, who was grinning widely, when Maxon reappeared, all damp blond hair and boxer shorts.

"Ah, is it time for your lessons in comedy, my darling?" Maxon asked Addy as he collapsed into bed next to them. He had captured Addy's full attention, and now she was grinning at him.

"Yes, Princess lessons are never done." America replied.

Addy cooed in an extensive sound.

"Oh, is that so?" Maxon pretended Addy had said something interesting. He turned to America, "Did you hear that, Ames? She's learning what will make her subjects laugh so they won't notice as she takes all the world's milk for herself."

"A devious little queen already." America ran a hand through Maxon's dripping curls, then pressed a kiss to them.

"Yes, after seeing Mary's wedding today, she's already planning her own strategic marriage to the president of a major dairy conglomerate."

"Is she? That's quite a lot to glean from one—" America mimicked the cooing sound Addy had made.

"Yes, she's an efficient communicator, our baby bird." Maxon nodded.

America giggled, which spurred Addy to grin again, eyes going back and forth between her parents, happily.

Maxon grinned down at the little wiggler, then swept America's free hand to his lips, tracing them over her fingertips. "It's always a good day when I get to hear you play, my love."

"A certain king has a birthday in five months time. Perhaps you'd like to book my services in advance?"

"Oh, don't make me wait five more months to hear you play again, Ames." Maxon complained. "Let me book your services tonight."

"Hmm…" America feigned. "I'm very expensive. I don't know if you can afford me, your Majesty."

Maxon stifled a smirk and studied her playful expression, then gathered her hair and let it fall over her far shoulder to free up her neck for gentle kissing. "True, I don't have any dollars in my pocket." His lips tickled her throat. "But I pay in kisses and massages, your Majesty, perhaps you will indulge me?"

"Mmm." America closed her eyes, relishing the sensations for a long moment. Then she opened her eyes and addressed her daughter, "Never turn down a perfectly good massage, Adrienne. That's really the best lesson I have to teach you."

"Violin?" Maxon asked, eagerly, leaning away from her.

"It's all the way in my music room. We haven't used the piano in the family room very much. Piano?" America suggested. She tended to use the gorgeous grand piano in her music room if she was feeling musical, and the little upright that they kept in the family room went largely neglected as anything more than another shelf on which to display family photos.

Maxon gathered Addy up and carried her into the family room for what he told her was 'the show'. He snuggled her close as he took a seat on the sofa facing the piano and when America started playing a soothing little lullaby, Maxon rocked Addy to the gentle beat. Addy's eyelids were drooping in no time.

When the last note rang out and America turned around on the bench to take in the sight of her family, Addy was fast asleep and Maxon was in a sort of trance.

He smiled lazily at her, his head resting on the sofa behind him. His voice was a soft rumble to avoid disturbing the baby. "I swear, on nights like this one, I could just as soon retire today. What need have we for Kings in such a perfect world as this?"

"And where would we retire to?" America asked, slipping off the bench and joining him on the couch.

"Anywhere. It doesn't matter because the world is perfect and life is perfect, just look at my family if you need proof."

America rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, utterly content. He was right. Their life wasn't easy and it wasn't simple, it was messy and noisy, a never ending battle. But why should that mean that they hadn't found their own special brand of perfect?


	8. Hearts

"I swear, your baby bump gets bigger every day, Kenna." America smiled, stroking her sister's belly through the hospital gown that she was wearing for her sixteen-week checkup.

"That's probably true." Kenna shrugged, smiling down at America's hand. For as nervous as she had been at the beginning of this pregnancy, she was absolutely glowing now.

"I know you're having twins, but this is excessive." America giggled. "Like you're just showing off or something."

Kenna shook her head and leaned back against the hospital bed. "I wish it would slow down, believe me. My body can barely keep up with all of this growth. Lena says it's normal, especially since I've already had one baby. Apparently, once you've had a baby or two, your uterus stretches out faster and takes longer to shrink back down."

America wrinkled her nose at this news, locking fingers with her sister. "Still worth it." she determined. She felt a yawn coming on, and tried to stifle it but failed spectacularly.

Kenna smiled at her, "Thank you for coming this morning."

"Are you kidding? I'm thrilled. This is my first chance to see my brand new little clone babies. Besides, I feel kind of guilty that you and James couldn't have your appointment yesterday, on the _actual_ start of your sixteenth week."

The Palace had been in complete Easter chaos the day before, celebrating America's second annual Palace Egg Roll, and, understandably, Kenna had been needed to keep an eye on Addy while America tended to the insanity. Though it was anarchy in the gardens, it was considered another rousing success, and officially became a tradition with people already talking about next year's event. Maxon was _so_ proud.

America's favorite part of the whole day had been watching Maxon cradle Addy through the gardens during the egg hunt, picking out the perfect, prettiest, shiniest egg for his princess. Motor skills still developing, Addy had clasped the pink and gold, glossy plastic egg in both hands, and Maxon kept a hand on it, too, to keep it from falling away. America distantly remembered dreaming of that moment the year before, when she'd only just realized that she was pregnant, but the reality was so, _so_ much better than the dream had ever been.

And now, America was beyond exhausted. She needed a good, long vacation. Luckily, the plans for England were still on.

And as for Kenna, she finally had time for her appointment, after the frenzy of activity the day before and all of the hard work leading up to it, but as it was now Monday, James had to go into the office. This marked the very first time he'd missed one of Kenna's appointments, _ever_. He was absolutely guilt ridden about it, which was hard to watch. Even Astra had consoled him with an extra hug before work that morning.

"That Egg Roll was on the calendar _way_ before I got pregnant, Ames. If anyone is at fault, it's James and me for getting pregnant one day too early."

America rolled her eyes and Kenna laughed. Her point was made. It was no one's fault and everything was fine and James would get over missing the appointment when he saw the adorable ultrasound picture that evening at dinner.

America yawned again, and then hurried to explain and complain, "Addy would _not_ settle down last night." she released Kenna's hand to rub hard at her eyes. "I swear someone snuck caffeine into her bottle."

"Yesterday was probably overstimulating for her, all of the children and the bright colors and noises. She can't talk to tell you about it, but it was definitely unlike anything she's ever experienced before, and it probably set her little mind whirring."

"It's way cuter when you say it like that. She wouldn't fall asleep, but she wouldn't let me set her down, either. She needed to be in my arms, awake, or she was angry. _Very_ angry."

Kenna chuckled and rubbed America's back, soothingly. "That isn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. Those nights happen, no matter how good your baby is."

"She _is_ a good baby, isn't she?" America boasted, brightly.

Kenna giggled, "Absolutely."

America leant forward and kissed Kenna's cheek, a 'thank you' for the sisterly reassurance.

Dr. Ashlar hurried into the room with a small bow. "Your Majesty, Duchess, I'm so sorry I kept you waiting."

"Oh, we were fine." Kenna reassured him. "We know that you're the busiest doctor in Illéa."

"Thank you for your patience." Dr. Ashlar smiled and hurried over to the sonogram machine. "How have you been feeling, Duchess?"

"Very well." Kenna reported. "Tired all the time and hungry with my every breath, but the nausea is gone now, even without the pills."

Dr. Ashlar covered her legs with a blanket and rolled her shirt up. "When I draw blood today, I'll keep an extra eye out for your iron levels. Your sister tended toward anemia during her pregnancy," Dr. Ashlar nodded toward America, "It could very well be that you do, too. That would account for your exhaustion." Then he shrugged, rubbing gel all over Kenna's gorgeous baby bump. "Then again, being a full-time nanny, a mother to a vivacious four-year-old, and carrying twins could also more than explain your low energy level."

Kenna giggled and nodded her agreement. "It's hectic, but I'm loving every second of it. I wouldn't trade anything."

"That's so good to hear." Dr. Ashlar smiled at her and removed the wand from its holster on the machine. "Alright. Let's check on the dynamic duo, shall we?"

America squeezed Kenna's hand eagerly.

It was just like the ultrasounds America had gotten with Addy, in fact, it was the very same machine. Just one intense moment of anticipation, and the screen bloomed to life. Shades of grey and black danced together to form the image of two precious little babies.

"Oh my God… Kenna."

Kenna was smiling from ear to ear, tears in her eyes as she took in the sight of her children. "I know, Ames."

"There's two of them!"

"I know." Kenna laughed.

"Two _babies!_ Those aren't blobs like the first time I saw Addy, those are babies!"

Dr. Ashlar intervened, "At sixteen weeks along, the Duchess has well entered the fetus-stage of development. These babies have had twice as much time to develop as our Princess Adrienne had for your very first ultrasound, your Majesty."

"Apparently." America said, mouth agape.

"This is very much what Princess Adrienne looked like at sixteen weeks, I assure you." Dr. Ashlar seemed to smile at the memory.

"Yeah, but here there's two!" America exclaimed.

"Duchess, I would expect to begin feeling their flutterings any day now." Dr. Ashlar grinned.

Kenna nodded, blissfully. "I've missed those. The flutterings that come before the kicking."

Dr. Ashlar nodded, "The kicking will come soon enough."

"Don't I know it. And it doesn't stop until they're about three-years-old, if you're lucky." Kenna bemoaned, but it was through happy tears.

"They're beautiful, Kenna. They are so, so beautiful." America cooed.

"Have you and the Duke discussed whether you'd like to know the genders?" Dr. Ashlar asked.

"We would, but not yet. We want to be together, with Astra. Next time, I think." Kenna said.

"Not a problem at all." Dr. Ashlar smiled, continuing his evaluation. He turned on the heart rate monitor and America basked in the cacophony. Three heartbeats all at once, creating the most beautiful noise.

"How do they sound?" Kenna asked Dr. Ashlar, after a moment of enjoying the sounds, herself.

"Very strong…" Dr. Ashlar was studying the screen in front of him, consulting his watch, and then studying again.

"Dr. Ashlar?" America asked to get his attention.

"Hm? Oh." Dr. Ashlar returned his attention to them. "The babies are very strong, right on target. It's _your_ heartbeat that I'm considering, Duchess Kenna…"

"Just Kenna." she told him, but her voice betrayed her concern.

"Hm…" Dr. Ashlar barely heard her. "I'll tell you what," he said, snapping a quick photograph of the babies on the machine and sending it to print for James. "Wait right here, Kenna, I'll be right back."

America and Kenna were suddenly alone in the examination room, looking at each other, baffled.

"Is that…" Kenna didn't know what to ask, or maybe she was too afraid to ask it. Finally, she said, "Did he do that when you were pregnant with Adrienne?"

America wanted so desperately to reassure her sister, to tell her that everything was normal, but she couldn't. "No… he never did that."

Moments that felt like hours later, Dr. Ashlar returned with another doctor behind him, a younger man near James' age, but already starting to grey just a little.

"Your Majesty, Duchess," Dr. Ashlar said, "This is Dr. Colin Matteo, he is one of the specialists we have on staff here."

"Specialist?" America asked. Kenna's hands were shaking, her face completely pale, so America knew to ask all the questions right now.

"He's a cardiologist."

"Dr. Ashlar, what's wrong?"

"I noticed a slight irregularity in the Duchess' heartbeat. It might be nothing to concern ourselves with at all, but given that Duchess—"

"Just Kenna." America reminded him.

"Given that Kenna's is a high-risk pregnancy—"

"High risk?!" America demanded.

Kenna managed to mumble, "All multiples are high risk." but her tone was flat, her voice so small and scared.

"Kenna is correct," Dr. Ashlar said. "As common practice in Illéa, all multiple pregnancies and births are considered 'high risk' out of an abundance of caution." This placated America enough for Dr. Ashlar to continue, "And as such, I want to make absolutely certain that Kenna's heart is delivering plenty of oxygen to herself and the babies, and that it is not in danger of any kind of failure or attack."

"…Heart attack…" It was a nightmare. She was still asleep, probably still in the rocking chair with Addy. This was a horrible nightmare and she needed to wake up. Her sister was not in danger of having a heart attack. Not this young. Not like—

"…Like Dad…" Kenna interrupted America's thoughts by vocalizing her own.

"Yes, your family history is also a large factor, Kenna. You mentioned earlier that you've been unusually tired. All three facts combined, your fatigue, your family history, and your heartbeat, led me to call in my colleague."

"With your permission, Kenna," Dr. Matteo said, looking between her and the machine, "I'd like to go ahead and just use this sonogram machine to perform an ultrasound on your heart."

"…I'm sorry?" America asked for Kenna. The ultrasound machine was for sneaking peaks at babies to check on them and coo over them before they're born, it had nothing to do with heart problems, as far as America was aware.

"I usually use a more specialized machine, but it performs the same task, and this one is already set up. I'd like to look at your heart the way you and Dr. Ashlar just looked at your babies, see what it's doing in there."

"Of course." Kenna said.

"Great." Dr. Matteo set to work changing a few settings on the machine while Dr. Ashlar wiped Kenna's belly clean and had Kenna remove her shirt, which had been bunched up to expose her belly, so that they'd have access to her chest. Kenna shivered, goosebumps instantly rising on her arms. America frowned and re-laced her fingers with Kenna's, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

It was an agonizing minute while Dr. Matteo examined her. Unlike the familiar images of babies, where America had learned what to look for on the screen of the machine, she had no idea what was good or bad about Kenna's grey, beating heart.

"Alright… Excellent ear, Dr. Ashlar, very well done." Dr. Matteo complimented his peer. "What I'm seeing here is the very beginnings of a slight thickening along the chamber wall, Kenna. A much more advanced stage of this is no doubt what took your father from you."

It was devastating news.

The doctor continued, "It's not robbing the babies of anything, and your health seems to be exemplary, otherwise, so I won't take any action other than to keep a close eye on it for the duration of your pregnancy. Assuming all goes well, once you deliver the twins, I'll start you on a mild blood thinner and a clot buster, and we'll keep this from getting worse. In the mean time, I want you to rest as much as possible. I know that you have a young daughter, and you're nannying the Princess, but—"

America waved a hand, "Whatever Kenna needs. We'll hire a team of help to assist with the girls, and Kenna can stay in bed all day."

"That won't be necessary." Kenna mumbled at America.

"Nor wise." Dr. Matteo agreed. "Mild exercise and activity will be very good for your heart, Kenna, just don't overdo it."

"I understand." Kenna's voice was shaky.

"I would also sit down with Dr. Ashlar and your husband and look seriously at an elective cesarean for your babies, possibly sometime before your due date within a reasonable and healthy range. We don't want a long, drawn out, intensive labor for you, and twins can be nothing if not intensive during delivery."

"Is that… safe?" Kenna turned to Dr. Ashlar.

"Very." Dr. Ashlar reassured her. "And we'll monitor the babies' progress to find the right time for them. They'll be healthy and perfect and your heart will be spared a good deal of stress. Caesarean surgery is still major surgery, and in some ways more traumatizing on a body than conventional birth, but on the whole, I would agree with Dr. Matteo. A full day of difficult labor just isn't what your heart needs right now."

"That sounds… reasonable." Kenna said, still stunned.

"We've plenty of time to sort everything out." Dr. Matteo assured her. Then he turned to America, "Your Majesty, in light of this discovery and its hereditary nature, I would advise that all of your relatives who may have inherited this trait have an examination of their own to check their heart health. We don't want to let this get out of hand for any of you."

"Even…" America closed her eyes, and it was her turn to loose strength. Kenna squeezed her hand, trying to be supportive, but what was there to say? Adrienne was Maxon's heir, and Adrienne was at risk for this heart defect. Not to mention, all of _Addy's_ future children would be at risk, and on down the royal line. This was something Illéan royalty would have to contend with from now on. And it was _all_ America's fault.

Kenna asked the question America could not. "How will you check the baby? How will you examine Adrienne?"

"For now, I'll keep an ear on her. When she's older and bigger, I'll be able to get a wand on her, just like I did with you. I can't imagine any complications for her at this stage in her life, and if there were any heart defects already presenting, I'd certainly be able to hear them." he reassured them.

"And Astra?" America asked.

"Astra is probably ready for a more thorough test. We'll make it a game for her, she won't need to be afraid, and you'll be able to stay with her, Duchess. …Kenna." Dr. Matteo amended, remembering their request that he not use her title. "I wouldn't be concerned about these examinations turning up anything dire, _Kenna_." He turned to address America, too. "Your Majesty, Kenna is the oldest of your family, which means this has likely progressed farther in her than in anyone else. By catching it this early, and screening regularly for the rest of you, we may have easily saved you all from your father's fate."

They _may have_.

They _may have_ saved them all from her father's fate. That's all America could hear, echoing in her head, for the rest of the day.

Maybe they were saved. But maybe not.

* * *

They all went in on the same horrible, nerve-wracking day later that week. Magda came, not to be tested, but to watch over her children and grandchildren. Even Maxon took a couple of hours off of work to lend his support.

America went first. There wasn't enough room for the whole family in the examination room, so Maxon was the only one with her. It was actually sort of nice. She didn't want either of them to have to pretend to be brave, and this way, they didn't have to be.

Dr. Matteo found thickening, almost invisible except that he was looking for it on his specialized machine. Less stress was not an option for the Queen, but there would be some medication to take between pregnancies and once she was done producing heirs. It wouldn't be a big deal, an extra pill in her regimen of vitamins at breakfast, and an extra examination every six months on top of her regular checkups.

Addy was next, and Maxon and America literally clutched one another for support as Dr. Matteo bent over her bare little chest with a stethoscope, listening closely and timing the beats carefully.

He detected nothing abnormal.

America almost cried in relief.

Astra went next, and Maxon, America, and baby Addy stayed in the room with Kenna and James at Astra's request. Astra was very bubbly and excited about the whole thing, getting to listen through the stethoscope and having all of her questions about the machinery answered. She loved seeing the images of her body on the screen, and was amazed by the vision of her own heart before her.

"That does _not_ look like on cartoons!" Astra was fascinated.

Then she got up and got to demonstrate her best jumping jacks and show how high she could leap and how fast she could spin in circles (before she got too dizzy), and once her heart rate was good and high, she stayed as still as she could manage while Dr. Matteo listened to her heart again.

He detected nothing abnormal.

The Orders' and the Schreaves cleared out and it was May's turn. Ryland was a _very_ good newly-official boyfriend, having showed up to attend the appointment with her.

May's trip to Italy had, indeed, been a turning point in their relationship. She was gone for two weeks, and they spoke infrequently during that time due to their various time differences and personal schedules. When she returned, he was waiting on the tarmac for her to deplane.

She'd brought him back a bottle of very fancy Italian wine and he'd brought her a bracelet worth two month's pay. For one of the King's personal guard, that was _incredibly_ expensive. He also brought flowers and chocolate and a choice. She could wear the bracelet or not. It was all up to her.

For May, it was easy to see that wearing the bracelet meant that they were together, officially. People would see that divine little bracelet and ask about it and she wouldn't say, "Oh, a guard gave it to me." That would never do. The _only_ acceptable answer would be, "Oh, my real, true, official boyfriend gave it to me."

She had him put the bracelet on her wrist right then and there, and she hadn't taken it off ever since.

So now, even though it was one of Ryland's rare days off, and he could have been out in Angeles or visiting family, or even just sleeping eight straight hours for once, he was right there with her, holding her hand as they walked into the examination room together.

May's presentation of the hereditary defect was actually more advanced than America's. It didn't make any sense, May was younger, but it was one of those flukes of nature. She'd go on the same regimen as America, and the same one Kenna would go on once the babies were born, and Dr. Matteo would keep a close eye on her to make sure that the medication put a stop to things. If not, there were more drastic measures they could eventually take, including surgery as a last resort.

It _probably_ wouldn't come to that.

Gerad was last, and he went in with only Magda for company. His results were inconclusive. There was a spot that could have been the beginnings of a thickening, but otherwise his heart was very healthy. Dr. Matteo decided that Gerad would not go on medication yet, but would be screened once a year, like Addy and Astra, to keep an eye on things.

It was a hard day for all of them, but at least they were all alive and this had been caught early enough to be treated effectively. They had so much to be grateful for. Or, that's what they were all telling themselves to try to make the best out of this difficult news.

* * *

When they finally left the hospital wing, America gathered with the Singers and James in the family room. Maxon wanted to stay, but he had to get back to work. Paige took Astra and Addy out for a walk through the gardens for a little bit of fresh air, and to give the others some time to process.

They were still in shock, but James was great at breaking the tension with something light and silly. Joke baby names, for a start. Hubert and Barnaby for boys, Mildred and Dorothea-Louise for girls. The nicknames for those were somehow even more horrendous.

By the time America left for her afternoon meeting with Silvia, the room was smiling, joking, and very much looking forward to the healthy and safe arrival of Kenna's twins.

On her walk to the meeting, it suddenly occurred to America that, if Kenna hadn't taken the fertility vitamins and conceived twins, thus adding extra stress to her heart, leading to its tell-tale arrhythmia, or if she hadn't been in the Palace to have Dr. Ashlar listen in on her heart with his expert ears and catch the early warning sign, this defect might never have been detected in any of them. Who knows what would have happened?

What a terrifying thought. It led to an unease that loomed over her for the duration of her meeting and the whole way back to the third floor.

America found the family room and nursery abandoned, but she knew that Maxon was supposed to be with Addy. Quickly, she slipped off her shoes and changed into one of Maxon's shirts and a pair of soft sleeping shorts, drew her hair up into a messy bun, and tiptoed to Maxon's bedroom. There she found them.

Maxon was asleep lying on top of the covers, legs crossed at the ankles, Addy lying on his chest with her ear pressed to his (perfectly healthy, non-defective) heart. He wasn't dressed for bed, apparently they'd both been too tired for such formality.

America stood there and watched them breathe, just listening to the reassuring, low puffs of air coming from Maxon's nose and the higher-pitched, tiny puffs coming from Addy.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but it was a good while. Then she tore herself from the doorway and perched on the bed next to Maxon, tracing a finger on his cheekbone.

"Hi." She said, when his impossibly long eyelashes fluttered up.

"Hello, Love." he whispered, peeking down at the baby and smiling. "We were napping."

"You look pretty comfortable."

"Want to join us?"

"I'd love to." America smiled. She got up and crossed to the other side of the bed, slipping delicately down and over to rest in Maxon's free and welcoming arm. She snuggled in, resting her head on his shoulder and peering down at their redheaded baby.

"Are you alright, Love?" Maxon asked, letting his eyes drift closed.

"Just… spooked. Today was… horrible."

"Was it? It was very stressful, waiting for everyone's results, but I should think it's a good thing that you're all being properly monitored now. We should have thought of it years ago." he mumbled.

"I underwent all kinds of exams before and after your Selection, nothing ever turned up." America reminded him.

"Well, this is a sneaky little thing then, isn't it?" Maxon frowned. "But don't worry, Love, we'll take care of your heart. It's very precious to me, we'll take excellent care of it. Addy's, too. Everyone's." He was struggling against drifting back to sleep.

America nodded, still not comforted.

Maxon noticed and forced an eye open. "Ames? You're safe. Addy and Astra are safe. Your brother and sisters are perfectly safe."

"I know." It helped to be reminded.

Maxon kissed the top of her head and smiled down at their baby. "Look at this _adorable_ baby. You need baby time, that's what you need to feel better." He carefully negotiated Addy onto America's chest. Addy whined and scrunched up her face, but she didn't cry. She seemed more annoyed than anything, and settled right back down once she realized she was on Mommy now.

America couldn't help it. She was grinning like crazy. "I love you, Addy."

Maxon, in an absurd falsetto, replied, "I love you, too, Mommy."

America looked at him from the corner of her eye and laughed, as softly as possible. "No, Maxon!"

He agreed, "That did come out far creepier than I'd intended."

"You made her sound like a haunted doll!"

Maxon laughed, too, and then relaxed back against his pillow, breathing deeply. "She'll be hungry soon. Wake me up once you've fed her and I'll go put her down for the night. I need a good excuse to get up and take off this suit anyway."

"Deal." America craned her head over and pecked his lips.

They both fell asleep like that, waiting for Addy to grow cranky, and really couldn't believe their luck when it didn't happen until midnight, a solid four hour nap for all of them. Their little baby was growing up, sleeping longer stints at a time.

And Maxon _was_ right, America reflected. Addy wasn't just growing up, she was growing healthy. She'd hit every one of her benchmarks so far, and was putting on weight exactly as expected. Dr. Ashlar was very proud of his exemplary little patient.

It was scary to think that, as hard as they'd worked to secure themselves from rebels, there were some things that they just couldn't control. But if Maxon was getting better about not agonizing over rebels when the rebel problem was more or less contained, and Addy was getting better about not agonizing over milk when she was supposed to be sleeping, then America could practice not agonizing over her family medical history when their health was more or less great and they had the best doctors and medicine that money could buy.

As Addy gulped her midnight snack, America genuinely smiled and ran her free hand through a sleeping Maxon's blonde hair, massaging his scalp. He woke up just enough to groan a little, appreciatively, and then drifted off again, lulled by her touch. The whole time, Addy held eye contact with America, mesmerized by the blue of her mother's irises. The moment was pure bliss.

The doctors and Singers and Maxon had been saying it all day, but for the first time, America believed it again.

They had so much to be grateful for.


	9. Protocol

America studied the draft of the budget proposal in front of her, doing everything in her power to avoid biting her lip or chewing a fingernail in concentration. Silvia was sitting right across from her, studying her own copy, and America didn't want to be politely reprimanded in front of Marlee, who took the other chair opposite America's desk, a light crinkle on her lovely brow as she studied the budget.

"Can we shave anything off of Maxon's birthday celebration?" America asked. They were looking for funds to earmark for structural improvements to America's prenatal clinics. The buildings were seeing a lot of traffic, between the clothing donations and beginnings of childcare centers, and most provinces were requesting help funding necessary improvements and repairs.

After taking care of immediate expenses, America had invested the rest of the King of Swendway's money (originally meant for K, to help destroy the monarchy of Illéa and make room for the Swendish monarchy to ascend the throne). She was content to leave the money as Maxon's financial advisers had recommended, and only to spend the interest she earned off of those investments each year.

It meant that she didn't quite have the mountain of cash that it seemed like she should have, to pay for every initiative she wanted, right away. But it also meant that, every year, she'd _always_ have a nice surplus of funds for her very own projects, and so would Addy's husband someday, and on into the future. It was quite the legacy to leave for the people who would sit on America's throne after her.

"Well…" Marlee mused, flipping over to the cost assessment for the annual celebration. "You're sure about how much you want to pay the orchestra?"

"Of course!" America snapped. "That's their livelihood, Marlee. We're not going to pay them like unskilled workers, they've honed a difficult craft!"

"Alright." Marlee put her hands in the air, in surrender. "I was just thinking out loud."

America sighed, remorseful for her tone. "I didn't mean to snap at you, Marls… I just…" she hung her head and closed her heavy eyelids. "I'm starting to feel like I haven't slept since Addy was born."

Marlee nodded sympathetically, "She's still keeping you up all night?"

"She's gotten a lot better in the last couple of months, but she's far from making it through the night. I keep giving Kenna time off because she really needs the rest, but at the same time… I'm at my wit's end."

"What about Maxon?"

"I can't… I can't ever bring myself to wake him, if the baby doesn't. He's the _King_ , he needs all the rest he can get."

"He's Adrienne's father, Ames." Marlee reminded her, seriously. "You need to make sure he's doing his part." Then she giggled, "I tried to let Carter skip turns waking up with Kile after he was born… you know, Carter's a guard. He needs his rest, he has to protect all of us." America nodded, and Marlee continued, "By week three, he was already talking about having _more_ babies. That was it. I started making him take his fair share of turns in the middle of the night, and he hasn't brought up having another baby since." she was smug with herself over this trick.

"Maxon pulls his weight, it's not that. It's just… it's just hard, that's all."

Marlee nodded in complete solidarity. No other explanation was needed, motherhood was just plain _hard_ sometimes.

"Your Majesty," Silvia interjected, "If I may… The Queen of France is interested in joining in King Maxon's economic agreement with the German Federation. Her country could do with a favorable exchange rate with the Germans. Perhaps, in exchange for an opportunity to promote herself to King Maxon, Her Majesty Queen Daphne might be persuaded to _gift_ the bottles of French champagne for the evening."

America looked over the estimate and gaped at how expensive the drink was. "That's a whole building renovation, maybe two."

Silvia nodded, knowingly.

"What do you suggest? An… invitation?"

"Mending fences with France wouldn't be the worst decision, your Majesty." Silvia suggested. "We don't want to let any resentments fester."

"What do you mean?"

Silvia squared her shoulders, "I only mean that we should try to have friendly relations with as many nations as possible, to put Princess Adrienne in the best position for her eventual reign."

America winced, thinking of Addy having to deal with Maxon's ex-almost-girlfriend's drama. "You're right. Let me talk it over with Maxon, and we'll look into some backchannels to extend the—"

America froze when she heard the alarm sound.

Her brain wanted it to be something else, a fire alarm or a minor gas leak. Her body knew before her mind accepted that it was the rebel alarm; the tiny hairs rising up on the back of her neck. Her eyes flitted to the door to Maxon's office, through which the secret entrance to the safe room was located, and then her eyes flitted to the door to the hallway, a mad impulse to race upstairs to Addy's nursery seizing her and not letting go.

She knew it was the wrong impulse, but she had no way to fight it. She _had_ to defend her daughter.

Marlee must have felt something similar for Kile, but unlike America, Marlee had been through a rebel alarm as a mother before. She grabbed America's hand, "Let's go down, Ames. That's where they're bringing our kids."

It felt wrong, but America ignored her instincts. She let Marlee tug her away as Silvia locked the door to America's office, as well as Maxon's empty office, and then followed the others through to the hidden passage.

The stairwells to the safe room were well-lit now, part of the renovations that took place after the massive fire, set by the rebels, had gutted the previous version of the main safe room. In a meeting discussing the rebuilding efforts, Aspen had gone so far as to say that the fire had been a good thing, in that it gave him the chance to upgrade the facility with modern safety technology in a way that had not happened since the Palace was built in the time of Gregory Illéa.

America had looked at the small patch of slightly roughened skin on Aspen's hand, a souvenir from the fires, and found it incomprehensible that he could say such a thing. But, then again, how typically _Aspen_ to place updating an underground bunker to keep America and her family safe, over his own wellbeing.

When Silvia, Marlee, and America made it down into the room, Maxon and several of his security advisers were already there, along with little Kile.

"Mommy!"

"Hi, baby." Marlee opened her arms to him and hugged him tight.

"Daddy had to go fight bad guys."

"I guess so." Marlee kissed his blonde head. Carter was supposed to have had the morning off to spend with Kile, but this emergency had taken precedent.

"Marlee, thank you for delivering my wife." Maxon offered a small smile, coming over to embrace America. "Carter brought Kile down here, and I promised to keep an eye on him until you made it."

"Thank you, Maxon."

Maxon nodded, then kissed America's cheek.

"Addy?" America asked him.

"Not yet." he replied. "Do you know where they were?"

"I have no idea." America confessed. Paige was with Addy that day, which meant they could have been anywhere from the nursery to the stables.

Maxon frowned and tried to sound confident. "They'll be here any moment."

But the moments passed, and they did not appear.

Mary and the new maid, Natalia, made it down. So did Gavril, after a fashion. Luckily, Kenna and Astra were visiting Magda that day, so they were away from the Palace and wouldn't have to make the often frightening journey down to the safe room. Only Addy and Paige were missing.

America couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going." She made for the door.

"Ames, No!" Maxon placed his arms around her to hold her in place.

"Let me go, Maxon! I'm not going to stand here while God knows what happens to our baby—"

"Sir." America and Maxon froze, turning to the voice of the hesitant guard at the top of the stairs. Neither of them knew him by sight, he was a fairly new recruit. "It's been ten minutes since the initial alarm. I have to seal the door now, according to protocol."

"Let me out!" America made a break for it again.

Maxon held firm, "America, you don't even know where to look for her!"

"Well, she's not down here, so I've got that scratched off my list." she snapped.

"Stop it." Maxon hissed, then turned to the officer. "Close the door."

"No!" America called. It was like she was having an out-of-body experience. She knew she was the Queen, and supposed to be setting a calm example for everyone else in the room. She thought of Amberly during Maxon's Selection, and couldn't stop a remorseful glance at poor Silvia. Silvia, who'd had to put up with America as the poorest substitute for Amberly imaginable.

But Silvia wasn't looking dismayed or embarrassed at America's display. She had her arms folded tightly, and there were barely restrained tears her eyes. She was as worried as America was, but much more Amberly in the way that she showed it.

"Maxon," America continued, "The protocol is stupid, Aspen only just made it up a few months ago. We don't have to follow it! We can't just lock our baby out of the safe room."

Maxon nodded to the guard, who turned to seal the door. "If they make it down, the guards will immediately unlock the door for them. By now, they've probably taken shelter in one of the smaller rooms, Ames, and it doesn't make sense to leave all of us exposed if they're already tucked away."

America sagged in defeat at his logic. Still, she looked at him like she'd never seen him before. "How can you just stand there? How are you not tearing this Palace apart, brick by brick, to find our baby girl?"

The hurt was evident in Maxon's eyes. He took her questions as accusations that he didn't love Addy enough. "Do you trust Paige?"

"Yes."

"Addy's personal guards?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to let them do their jobs. You can't make it worse by running, headlong, into a rebel attack."

America closed her eyes, trying to get control of her emotions. "Am I recommending that we dissolve the caste system, live on the _Report_ , all over again? Is that what I'm doing right now?" It was her way of asking if she was being rash.

Maxon chuckled and glanced over at Gavril, who was smiling fondly, though he was looking pointedly away to try to give the King and Queen a little privacy. "Yes, a little. We were very thorough after Addy was born, rewriting the protocols for her."

"I have to _do_ something." America shook her head.

"We've already _done_ something. Don't you remember the weeks of meetings, pouring over the blueprints of the Palace, finding extra money in the budget for security upgrades? Don't you remember hand-selecting each of Addy's guards out of a pool of prospects chosen specifically by Aspen? You trust Aspen, don't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well?"

America couldn't explain it. It was worse than having an arm ripped off, not having Addy with them. She'd so much rather be shot again than not have her baby with her during an emergency.

She turned away from the door and out of Maxon's grip, then huffed over to take the seat next to Mary. In the renovation, they'd done away with the throne-like chairs to which the monarchs had once been confined. It just didn't make sense, with the kind of rulers Maxon and America were trying to be, to set them apart like that in an emergency safe room. The people chosen to go to the bunker with the King and Queen had made a career out of serving their rulers, but Maxon and America had devoted their _lives_ to serving the people, and the royal safe room was no place to forget that.

America liked the new arrangement because it meant that she could sit wherever she liked, and Mary was looking especially sympathetic at the moment. Mary wrapped America in a hug and mumbled soft reassurances as America's head flopped onto Mary's shoulder.

"Where's Justin today?" America asked of Mary's husband.

"He'd have been overseeing paperwork when the alarm went off, he'll have had no problem making it to the safe room across from his office." Mary reassured her.

America nodded, glad in her mind, but unable to feel anything in her heart except agonizing worry over Adrienne.

A thought crossed her mind that she didn't want to speak aloud, but didn't know how else to get it out. It made its way to her tongue, but she bit it back until she couldn't contain herself any longer. "Maxon, what if they've taken her?" America blurted.

Maxon, still standing near the steps leading up to the sealed door, turned to look at her, surprised.

America pressed on, "What if the rebels _came_ to take her? Or hurt her? What if they came specifically for her, that's the only reason they're here, and we weren't there—"

"America, I guarantee you that if rebels have infiltrated the Palace, they were trying to take or hurt her." Maxon's matter-of-factness was jarring.

America hadn't been expecting that. She'd been expecting reassurance. She needed reassurance. Why wasn't he reassuring her? "Maxon?"

"That was true for me, when I was a baby, too. And my father, before me." He explained. "When there's only one heir, they make for appealing targets."

America didn't know what to say to this. Some part of her had known that this was true, but she and Maxon had never openly discussed it. When they spoke of Addy's security, they focused on _everything_ they would do to keep her safe, not of the _threats_ that they were keeping her safe from. Somehow that distinction was important. Like having a smoke detector in place, but never talking about fire.

"Ames?" Maxon said, when she still hadn't responded. "I'm still here, aren't I? They didn't get me, did they?"

"No."

"They were a good deal stronger and more numerous when I was a baby, weren't they?"

"I guess."

"Yes. But they never got me, and they won't get Addy." He tried so hard to sound sure, but America could see the flicker behind his eyes, the unspoken ending of his proclamation:

'I hope'.

America closed her eyes, frustrated. She could no longer tell how long they'd been down there. Time made no sense at all this far underground. Had it been half an hour since the alarm had sounded? Maybe just fifteen minutes? How long since the door had been sealed? Because that had been the ten minute mark...

There was nothing else America could do, so she started counting in her head. That way, she'd begin to know when minutes passed. It was the only thing that was positively knowable at that moment, and she damn sure wanted to know it.

She got to thirty. She got to sixty. She kept counting. A hundred and twenty. A hundred and eighty. When she got to two hundred and twenty-seven, there was a loud click at the top of the stairs, followed by the tell-tale beeps of codes being tapped in.

America launched to her feet, heart freezing in her chest. She couldn't breathe, and didn't even care to try. All that mattered was finding out what was behind that door.

At first, the only thing that she could see was the guard coming through the other side.

He stopped at the top of the stairs and stood clear to make room.

Maxon was there first. "Thank God!" he said, offering a hand up.

Paige took his hand as she carefully navigated the steps, a fussy Addy tucked into the crook of her other arm. "Your Majesty." Completely out of breath, she dipped a little curtsey.

By then, America was there and was scooping Addy out of Paige's hold. "You're both alright?" Maxon asked.

"Fine, sir. We were out at the tree castle, the Princess' guards surrounded us when the siren went off and wouldn't let us move until they'd cleared the area."

Maxon nodded, trying to look as if he'd suspected as much all along, but the relief was too obvious all over his face.

"Thank you, Paige." America said, the first tear finally falling down her cheek. "Thank you so much..." She wrapped Paige in a tight hug. "I was so scared..."

"I'm sorry it took so long, your Majesty."

"Not your fault." Maxon reassured her. "You were perfect, just keeping Addy safe and fairly quiet."

America released Paige and started rocking Addy back and forth, shushing and soothing the fretful baby. The bunker was soundproof, among other things, so now that the loud, wailing siren wasn't hurting Addy's ears, and now that her Mommy and Daddy were there, Addy was calming down fairly quickly.

Maxon rubbed little circles on America's back, peering down over her shoulder as Addy settled in.

"What did you see?" Maxon asked Paige, glancing up from drinking in the image of his daughter.

"Not much, your Majesty. The guards shielded us well. I didn't hear any gunshots, though."

"Good." Maxon nodded, grimly satisfied.

Even America felt better at that news. No gunshots meant that it wasn't a bad attack. If it was like the really bad attacks she'd been through before, there would have been gunshots and yelling all over the Palace. Whatever was happening up there, the guards could handle it.

America strung close to fifty kisses across Addy's face, and then released her for Maxon to take his turn. Still, she held on to Addy by proxy, in that she kept her arms looped around Maxon's waist, looking on.

Maxon made a goofy face at Addy, and Addy giggled loudly, causing the whole room to burst into smiles. "That's my girl." Maxon murmured, holding her up to his chest and kissing the top of her head. "That's my baby girl." he said reverently against her skin.

America and Maxon both sat on the floor and raided the baby bag that Paige kept on hand whenever she was with Addy. Inside they found a soft blanket and spread it between them, laying Addy down in the middle.

"How's that, my dear?" Maxon cooed. Addy was already kicking and reaching, practicing her newest trick, rolling over. Once she could consistently roll herself over, crawling would be no problem at all. This time, instead of making it all the way over, she rocked herself to a sitting position and chewed on her hand while gaping at her parents.

Addy continued to amuse the room with spontaneous baby noises and her continued quest to make the journey from her back to her tummy. Soon, the tell-tale click and beeping rang out from the top of the stairs, and Aspen appeared. "All clear, your Majesty." he bowed to Maxon.

"Give us the room, everyone." Maxon requested of all of the advisers and staff.

"I'll be back in five minutes." America told Marlee and Silvia, who curtseyed and headed back up with the rest of the room. When Paige gave America a questioning look, America shook her head. "I'm keeping Addy for the rest of the day, you may have the afternoon off."

Paige curtseyed, too, then left the room. Now, it was only Aspen and the royal family.

"What happened?" Maxon asked, scooping Addy into his lap and tickling her belly a little. She giggled until he stopped.

"It wasn't rebels." Aspen said, face lined with something close to sadness, or possibly shock. "It was… essentially a false alarm."

"What does that mean, Aspen?" America asked. She knew Aspen's face very well, and she could read that there was more to the story.

"It was… a local man. An Angeles citizen, according to his identification. He wasn't trying to hurt anyone… other than himself."

"I don't understand." Maxon said.

"He was distraught. Distressed. I don't know the right word… he wasn't in his right mind. He came here today, knowing that if he triggered an alarm, the guards would open fire at him. He wanted to be shot. He wanted us to kill him."

They were all silent for a moment. Addy reached with both hands for Aspen, his uniform dazzling her. He scooped her up, happy to oblige his princess.

"Did it work?" America asked, afraid of the answer.

Aspen shrugged. "He's receiving critical care at the hospital wing, and if they can stabilize him, they'll move him to the General Hospital in Angeles."

Maxon nodded, "That's the right call."

"What could lead a man to do something like that?" America shook her head, not expecting an answer. It was incomprehensible to her.

Aspen was clearly rattled, though Addy was trying her baby-best to cheer him up. "I think… I don't know, but whatever it is, I think it's more common than it seems. I think this kind of thing happens all the time. It happened in Carolina, remember the Tally family?"

America shook her head, but then she stopped. She _did_ remember the Tally family, distantly. They'd had two kids near Aspen's age, and the mother had died suddenly. "That's what happened to their mother?"

Aspen sighed and rubbed his eyes. Addy placed her little hand over his, and he lowered it down to kiss her chubby knuckles. "No one ever talked about it, but that was the ugly rumor."

America stared down at her lap. Aspen made it sound like some kind of secret epidemic.

"I want to meet with scholars." Maxon said, to himself more than anyone. "Someone out there is studying this, even if it is taboo. Isn't that right?" Neither Aspen nor America knew, but Maxon was convinced that he was right. "I want to meet with them, and I want to do something about this. If something out there is hurting my people, I don't want to ignore it or pretend that it isn't happening. That doesn't make any sense."

"I'll help." America said, taking Maxon's hand. "Whatever tactical support you need from my office, wherever you need me to go and speak, or just be seen… we'll coordinate everything."

Maxon smiled, gratefully. He knew she already had a thousand crusades to attend to, and it warmed his heart whenever she made time to join him on one of his.

Addy said, "Ahyayayayayayayah!"

America laughed, but it reminded her. "What time is it, Aspen?"

"Nearly eleven." Aspen peeked at the wristwatch on his free hand.

"She's hungry. That's what that was." America brought herself up to standing and then held her arms out for Addy, "Let's go upstairs and I'll feed you while Aunt Marlee and Aunt Silvia and I finish our meeting."

Addy was happy to be transferred to her mother.

"You weren't supposed to have her today, do you have any bottles, Love?" Maxon asked, concerned.

"No, but I've got the source." America winked, and nodded down to her cleavage.

"That'll do." Maxon grinned. "Thank you, Aspen. I know you have reports to collect."

Aspen bowed and headed back upstairs.

Maxon folded up the blanket and carried the baby bag for America, keeping his free hand on her lower back as they hiked up to their offices. "You'll keep her close?" Maxon checked.

"She's not leaving my sight." America swore. "Probably not for the rest of the week."

Maxon nodded. "You know… In a way, I'm glad our new system was tested. It pointed out a glaring flaw in the protocol that we all overlooked."

"What flaw?"

"Addy's guards _need_ to radio in with her location as soon as a rebel alarm sounds. And they need to check in every couple of minutes."

"What if the radios aren't secure? What if the rebels get their hands on one from a fallen guard, or the frequency is intercepted, or—"

Maxon nodded gravely, "We need to work that out, too. It'll be a good challenge for Aspen to focus on for a while."

America nodded, thoughtfully. If anyone could figure it out, it would be Aspen. And if he couldn't, he'd know who to ask for help.

"You know," Maxon continued. "Maybe we should do drills like this every once in a while. Just to test the system, like it was tested today."

"What are we preparing for?" America asked. "There hasn't been a real rebel attack in Addy's lifetime." Not quite six months, but America was proud of it all the same. It was very different from Maxon's first six months of life, she was sure.

Maxon shook his head, "As long as there is government, there will be those seeking to destroy it. Wherever there is order, there will always be forces looking to create chaos. The rebels as we know them may be gone, but sooner or later we'll be up against something else."

America supposed he was right. "Okay, we'll have drills. But not too often, Maxon, I don't want to create an atmosphere of fear in our home."

"Agreed."

"And we'll announce most of the drills ahead of time, so that the staff can be prepared without falling behind schedule. You know how late they have to work when they fall behind schedule."

"Alright."

"And even the rare surprise drills, you and I will know about. I don't want to have to feel the way I felt today when that alarm went off, not if I don't have to. Not unless it's a true emergency."

"That's fair." Maxon agreed.

They were through the entrance in Maxon's office now. America turned on her heels and kissed him. "I love you. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yes. I'll see you both then." Maxon blew a loud kiss on Addy's cheek, resulting in a shriek of baby laughter, handed the baby bag off to America, and then unlocked his office door and headed back to his previous meeting.

Marlee and Silvia were waiting right where they'd been sitting before the alarm, and America thanked them for their patience as she and Addy piled in behind America's desk. Out of the baby bag, America fished a shiny, silent toy for Addy to play with, and the Princess shook and chewed away at it as America returned her attention to the women before her. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
